Break The Ice
by CamillaShepard
Summary: This is a story about my OC Victoria, this shows how she appears in Storybrooke, how she will deal with our lovely people, and also a romance between her and Regina, a slow-burn one. - So yeah ReginaxOC fanfic, also there's magic, but no curse, everybody has their memories, however this is a AU FANFIC, so you will find interesting things, I hope. - Also CAPTAINSWAN.- Give it a try!
1. Introduction

**Guys! This is my first Once Upon a Time Fanfic****, so don't take it too harsh on me, especially because I have only watched like five full episodes from the show and all different seasons. However I know enough about it from reading fanfics, watching videos on youtube and I will do my research through the fanfic, so you guys won't hate it that much. But don't think it will be totally different from the show and messed up, I will make sure to stick with the magic. But of course it's an AU as well, because there will have an OC with her own abilities. This OC will have abilities similar to The Snow Queen(YeahFrozenStuff), but she will also have magic just like Regina.**

**This OC will show up few years later, everybody has their memory. Being my AU, I will type a bit of each character that will show up here so you guys won't be lost.**

* * *

**Regina: **She's still the mayor; she's more civil with people since she doesn't destroy anybody else's lives anymore. Her bond with Emma is okay, they are decent around each other, of course sometimes they like to insult each other, but oh well. She also has Henry by her side now, he spends a month with her, then a month with Emma. – Regina's life now isn't more exciting than a Friday night at the office finishing up some papers.

**Emma: **She's married with Killian (For you all Captain Swan fans), and they have a little boy! He's three year old, and his name is Liam. Emma's still the sheriff.

**Henry: **He is 16 years old, and he doesn't mind this thing about spending a month with his mom, and the other month with his ma'. He's just having little trouble at school, which is not his grades, but love trouble.

**Gold&amp;Belle: **Dearies are together.

**Snow&amp;Charming:** Their bond with Emma got better as well, and the Saviour accepted her life. Their newborn name is Neal, which is 5 years old now, almost six, he likes to be bossy around Henry, because he knows he's his uncle.

**Neal is dead(I cannot like this fucker, I don't know why, even after the good he done, I just don't like him. I'm sorry.)**

**Zelena and Cora aren't dead! – Cora usually travels between worlds, just for fun. Zelena is at Storybrooke but she doesn't bother anybody, her magic has a limit, which she is can't kill people anymore, thanks to Emma's light magic. So all our lovely Zelana can do is make things appear and disappear, "take a rabbit out of her hat". – Sometimes she likes to go bother Regina just for fun, but most of her time she spends alone at the park, drawing or reading.**

* * *

**ABOUT THE OC: Her personality traits are based on me, and the people/characters I know. Her name will be "Victoria Ashburn", and that's all you need to know for now since as you keep reading the first chapter you will see how she really is.**

**I will use third person while typing her, not one. - Also this is a total ReginaxOC, a fanfic to kill my fantasies *shhhh***


	2. Chapter 1

**So here you have, the first chapter that will show our lovely Victoria showing up at Storybrooke through the weirdest way. **

**Also, I know some won't agree with this fanfic, but once again this is a FANFIC and also an AU one, so of course few things that may happen here doesn't fit the real OUAT. – This is a fanfic to kill my fantasies on having a ReginaxOC ;)**

**Anyway, ****I hope you enjoy it! – Sorry for any typo**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Face

**Regina's Mansion**

"Mom, come on! I'll be late." Henry huffed out as he stood by the door of the mansion. Henry was going to school and his mother Regina was taking long to finish her outfit. Of course he was never a school boy, but today was different, they were going to prepare few classrooms for an exhibition, so that meant there would be no classes for him till they finished that.

"Just a second!" Regina shouted back at Henry, since she was in her bedroom. She was finishing up her make-up.

"You always look beautiful, hurry up mom!" Henry almost pouted, he always thought the reason why her mother took care of herself so much, was because she feared she didn't looked as good as she wanted, or maybe because she was getting old even though her appearance doesn't change that much.

Henry looked around and saw the car keys inside the small crystal bowl over the table, so he picked them up and left the mansion, leaving the door open, so his mother could simple follow him. When he was five steps away from the door something happen.

"Henry, do you know where my keys are?" Regina finally had finished her make-up and now she was walking through the entrance hallway from her mansion trying to find her car keys. Then a loud noise and the car's alarm noise made her quickly rush her way outside. "Henry!" She freaked out when she noticed that her car was basically destroyed, like something heavy fell on it, and smashed it. Thankful Henry wasn't in the car, but something else caught their attention as well.

"Mom…is that?" Henry was speechless as his eyes landed on the figure that fell onto the car, it was a woman? Did that meant?... Henry being as awful curious as Emma he rushed his way towards the car, and even stepped on the cracks from the windows of the car that got all destroyed with the impact. He stretched out his hand to touch the woman, but the very moment his fingertips felt how awful cold she was, he quickly stepped away, fearing the worst. "Mom…she's cold." Henry turned his head looking at his mother, fear in his eyes.

Regina watched everything; she couldn't even believe what happen, hell the only thing she saw when she stepped outside was Henry standing in front of her crashed car, and a woman on it. "Henry got get your mother!" Regina thought the only right thing to do was call the sheriff, and then Emma knew who else was right to bring.

Henry nodded as he just began to run through the streets to go get Emma.

Regina gulped as she approached her car, she done the same thing as Henry, tried to touch the woman, and it happen the same thing, when she touched her skin, feeling how cold it was and quickly moved it away. She had enough problems in her life, and a dead woman on her car wouldn't become one of them. She then looked up and around, there was no way possible this woman jumped off some building, even her own mansion was too far away from her car. So how the hell did this happen? She couldn't just have fallen from the sky right? So what the hell was happening here?!

* * *

Emma had arrived with Henry, Ruby, Snow, Charming, Granny Killian, and . Ugh, Regina thought she was clever enough to not bring so many people, but she guessed she misunderstood Emma's intelligence, once again.

Everybody was standing around the car, only on a half circle, around the back of the car. Emma was the only one who was walking around it, checking out how badly the car got it, and then her eyes landed on the woman on it, that still remained pretty much out of life, she had no scratches, no blood, nothing, she seemed like somebody placed her there, and she was sleeping. "So, you tell me that she simple fell from the sky?" Emma asked, perking up an eyebrow as she looked at Regina.

"I'm not quite sure. When I stepped outside this is what I saw." Regina folded her arms in front of her chest, as she watched Emma.

"I was here when all happen! You see I was about to unlock the car and get inside, but then there was some sudden shadow, and when I looked up I saw her falling from the sky and just crash against the car." Henry said a bit more excited than usual.

"I see, that's a big fall then…" Emma said clueless.

"Am I the only one who believes that person can be actual dead, and we are just talking about how she fell?" Snow said perking up an eyebrow.

"Always caring about the others." Regina rolled her eyes as she huffed out.

"How come none of you are freaking out?! She's dead! On your car!" Snow almost barked at Regina, this two obviously still didn't get along that well.

Before Regina could replay Snow, a loud gasp quickly gained everybody's attention, especially Emma's.

"Oh shit!" Emma quickly drew her gun and pointed at the woman that was over Regina's car.

"Obviously not dead." Regina told Snow before look back at the woman.

Victoria pressed her palms against the car and pushed her upper body slightly up, as she brought her knees up as well, so now she would be on her palms and knees. Finally showing more of her figure, she was wearing some tight black skirt, and a white blouse tucked inside her skirt, but the first two buttons unbuttoned, showing just the skin of her neck, and not her chest. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders, wavy a bit on the end, and a bit messy. She was finally showing sights of life, since she was pale as snow, and her lips were a bit purple. "Ah merda, onde é que eu estou?" A soft young tired foreign voice could be heard, coming from those purple lips.

"Is she talking Spanish?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she looked at Regina, waiting for her translator.((Obviously she isn't Spanish, but she looks like one, so we will go with it))

"Portuguese and Spanish are not the same!" The latin accent could be heard again, however this time her voice didn't sounded as tired or soft as before. She sounded a bit upset.

"You got your answer, ." Regina grinned at Emma, already liking this girl.

Emma huffed out and rolled her eyes before look at the girl that was still on top of Regina's car. "So you know how to speak English?"

"Obviously." Regina spoke while approaching her car. "Who are you?"

"My name's Victoria Ashburn and I-" Before the new face could finish her words, she pushed herself from the car, and landed on the ground of the road. "I'm a social person and all, but…who are you guys and where am I? And why is there a crashed car?" Victoria started her questions as she slowly stepped away from the car and from everybody, afraid of what was about to come.

"Relax, if you think we are the bag guys, you are wrong. Expect that one." Emma answered, and when she said there was only one bad guy, she pointed at Regina, showing a sassy smirk. Of course this two were civil but they liked to tease each other time to time.

"I don't think so. You were the one who aimed a gun at me. So far you are the only bag guy here…" Victoria replayed her as she held her bag tightly. Yes she did had a bag that was hanging on her shoulder, but now she gripped on it and brought it closer to her chest.

"Ignore her, Miss Ashburn. She's the sheriff, so she isn't the bad one, or else we would all be in bad sheets. Regardless, we wanted to know how you got here, but obviously you don't know how." Regina started as she watched the young girl. She probably looked like she had Henry's age, since she was awful small, even Henry was considered small for his age, and he was an inch taller than her.

"No, I do not know. Last thing I remember was…" She closed her sky blue eyes for a second trying to remember what really happen. "I was on my way to my very first job interview, but then I was in the small woods, and there was a well..and I fell." When she said the word fell, she looked up at Regina horrified; she did not look at anybody but Regina.

"So…Alice from the wonderland?" Emma asked perking up an eyebrow.

"Don't be ridiculous." Regina told Emma before look back at the young woman. "How old are you?"

"Hum, just turned 18 two months ago."

"18!? You?! You got to be kidding me! You are so tiny." Emma said amazed as she took a better look at Victoria, she was indeed a small person in her 5'2'' or 5'3''((Think about Salma Hayek's height))

"Well excuse me if not everybody is meant to be tall!" Victoria huffed out annoyed as she looked at Emma.

"Miss. Swan." Regina warned Emma, basically telling her to shut up that Regina could handle this. "So what brought you to the woods? Unless you have to go through them to go to your job interview?"

"No, I don't. And I don't know, I was just going to catch the bus, but something made me go to the woods, and then I fell in the well." Victoria's eyes landed back on Regina as she tried to explain herself.

"You said Portuguese and Spanish are not the same, which means you are Portuguese, right?" Snow asked as she stepped besides Emma.

"Yes, I am. I am from a small island in Portugal.." Victoria explained the new woman that showed up.

"Shouldn't I run her into some tests or something?" Dr. Whale asked as he approached them as well.

"You are not going to trust such beautiful young lad on a crazy doctor." Killian spoke too.

"Just as crazy as a filthy pirate." Regina insulted him.

"Guys! Focus here!" Charming said.

"Ahum…Henry?" Victoria's voice broke.

"Yes? W-Wait! How do you know my name?" Henry asked wondering if this was a good or bad thing.

"I don't know…I mean I know your name, I just don't know how." Victoria explained, and this seemed to make everybody shut up and stop insulting each other.

"Do you know anybody else's names?" Emma asked.

"Hum…There's the name Regina going through my mind." Victoria answered, frowning slightly. She didn't knew who was Henry, that's why she said the name, because she thought that person would help her out, but when she noticed it was a young boy, she lost her hopes.

"That's my name." Regina spoke as she took a step forward. "I guess you don't know how you know my name either?"

Victoria shook her head, pursing her lips. "I just have like... this weird voice in my mind saying "Henry and Regina" all over again. So I thought those two would help me out…" Which she still hoped they would, but seeing how things are going in front of her eyes, she doesn't really trust anybody at this moment.

"So this is how things are going to be. It was by Regina's mansion, she takes care of it." Killian said with a small shrug.

"Are you calling me it?!" Victoria snapped.

"Darling, relax. You are a beautiful creature if that makes you feel any better. However I believe you are just another new person at Storybrooke." Killian said with his normal sassy tone.

"Storybrooke?" Victoria perked up an eyebrow, looking at Regina, it was obvious none of this people would help her out, specially that pirate.

"In Maine, my dear." Regina answered.

"I have no idea where that actually is." Victoria frowned slightly, still holding her purse against her chest, but she seemed to be way calmer than before.

"So you believe she has some magic?" Emma asked, as she finally placed her gun back at its right place against her hip.

"Magic?" Victoria asked again.

"There you have your answer, Miss. Swan. Again." Regina sighed a bit annoyed.

"I'm this close to do what Killian said." Emma complained as she looked at Regina. Obviously the Evil Queen wasn't in her best moods today, and having Emma around wasn't helping either.

"Then leave! All of you! Leave my property. I will handle this." Regina snapped as she turned around and faced everybody. "Miss. Swan be useful and take our son to school, he's already late."

"Ugh, fine. Let's go Henry." Emma said as she looked at Henry.

"Okay…" Henry was a bit uneasy about leaving her mother with this stranger, but still she seemed a nice girl. "See you later, mom. You too Victoria!" Henry sent a cheerful smile before walk after his other mother to the police car, so he could go to school.

Everybody simple left with the flow, not really wanting to be in the same place as Regina without Emma around.

"So…you guys go magic? Like make people disappear? Or cut them in half? Maybe pull a rabbit from a hat?" Victoria looked up at Regina, wondering what this was all about. She knew nothing about this woman but her name; however she felt safe enough to be around her.

"Oh dear, you have so much to catch up." Regina showed a small smile as she walked back to her mansion with the new stranger by her side.

* * *

**Granny's**

After three hours, Regina showed up at the Granny's dinner with the new person in Storybrooke, Victoria. After having a long conversation with her, the younger girl said she was hungry, so Regina decided to take her out to lunch, so everybody would get used to see her around and she could meet somebody, but Regina hoped she wouldn't. Regina hoped the younger girl would remain innocent and feel only safe around Regina, why? Because she was naïve about this place, and people could take advantage on her, and for some odd reason Regina feels already a bond between her and the brunette young woman, which is foolish, so she is trying her best to ignore the feeling.

"This magic thing is actually real! God damn, if I could fix broken things like that, I would…" But no words came after those ones, why? Because Victoria was going to say one of her memories, but then she frowned and shut up, because she wasn't remembering a single thing, at first she thought she was going to say an old memory, but now, she really doesn't have anything to say.

"You would?..." Regina asked, as she kept her hands on the wheel, driving through the streets then finally parking in front the diner.

"I…ah hum, I would just fix whatever I broke." Victoria shrugged it off with a smile.

"Alright…" Regina thought it was a weird behavior, but since Victoria seemed to let it go, she didn't bothered the girl any further. "Anyway, this is the Storybrooke Diner, which is called the Granny's, and the old lady that owns it her name is actually Granny."

"Oh, from the Red Riding Hood and the Bad Wolf!?"

"Yes, from that. Before you go, the "Red Riding Hood" which is also known as Ruby, or Red, she's the bad wolf, well not bad anymore." Regina grabbed her purse from the backseat and looked through it, to check her phone and see if she had any text.

"Really?!" Victoria almost jumped on her seat, as she stared at Regina with her big blue sparkling eyes.

Regina turned to face the girl, surprised by her reaction, and the very moment she saw those eyes, she couldn't help but to smile. "Y-Yeah, really. She doesn't hurt anybody, she knows how to control herself, if that's your concern."

"Of course that's not my concern! I freaking love werewolves! You know most people like the vampires and all, but I'm more a werewolf person." Victoria began to rambled, and lost herself in her own "fantasies".

"Oh…" Regina frowned slightly, not really sure if this was a good or bad thing. Well Ruby wouldn't do anything wrong to Victoria, she was one of "the good guys", but still.

"Let's go, Regina!" Victoria looked back at the older woman with a big smile on her face, showing her teeth, before quickly open the door from the Mercedes and get out. Before Regina could go after her, Victoria was already running into the diner, and Regina noticed a little skip on her steps.

Shaking her head, the older brunette simple smiled and sighed out, she removed her car keys, and dropped it in her purse, then after taking a last glance down at her phone, she noticed she actually had three missing calls from some guy in the politic business, so sadly, she had to call him back, and discuss whatever there was to discuss.

**…**

It took Regina twenty minutes to finally shut up the other guy, and hang up. God, she felt already exhausted, but her day just started especially with this new StoryBrooke visitor. – The very moment the ex-Evil Queen stepped inside, she saw Ruby behind Victoria, and the redhead woman was grabbing the bottom of Victoria's skirt, that stayed right above her knees, and was pulling it up, making a short skirt, turning the innocent beautiful Victoria into a…into something like Ruby.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Regina frowned as she approached the two of them, but her question was only directed to Ruby.

"She's doing a make-over!" Victoria quickly replayed as she looked down at Ruby's hands who were trying to fix her skirt.

"Since when dressing like a hooker is a make-over?" Regina perked up an eyebrow as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Hey, I'm not a hooker!" Ruby huffed out with a frown. "This young woman, said she found my fashion interesting, and also complimented my werewolf abilities and all. Oh! And she is going to start doing part-time here, god knows we need another hand sometimes. So as a small payment, I decided to put her in fashion as well."

"Yeah…" Victoria said with a smile and nod as she watched Ruby taking care of her. Her skirt was now all rolled up, and was a short one now. Ruby turned the girl around, making her small back face Regina, and her small front face Ruby, as she started to unbutton more of her shirt, so she could finally reveal her cleavage.

"Yo- Wha-…You are going to work here?" Regina now looked down at Victoria, or at least her back. She was wearing high-heel shoes, not that high, but she still remained shorter than the rest.

"Ta-dam!" Before Victoria could replay Regina, Ruby spoke up and then turned Victoria around, so she could meet Regina's face. The younger woman now had her formal skirt, into a short one, and her white blouse had the first buttons unbuttoned, revealing her cleavage and even a bit of her black bra. Ruby right now was messing a bit with Victoria's hair, to make it look more sexy and beautiful.

Regina was left speechless when she took a look at Victoria, she did looked beautiful, sensual, sexy, hot…wait, wait, wait, she was only 18, and she was dressed like Ruby's style, this was not right! But still a small pinkish color showed up on the Mayor's cheeks.

Ruby clearly noticed how the Mayor got at Victoria's appearance, she could tell Regina was loving it, but of course Regina would never admit that.

"This is absurd! You can't dress a young girl like that!" Regina complained trying to ignore her shyness as she looked up at Ruby.

"Oh please, she's beautiful like that! I know you think the same." Ruby wiggled her eyebrows with a grin.

"I do not!" Regina felt offended.

As the two brunettes seemed to get almost lost in their argument, Victoria's young soft voice could be heard. "So you think I'm ugly?" Victoria asked, looking up at Regina with a small pout, and her big blue eyes looked like doggy ones.

"Yes, Regina. You calling the girl ugly?" Ruby folded her arms in front of her chest, clearly doing this on purpose. She just wanted to tease around with the mayor; the Red Riding Hood was not stupid.

"I did not said that!" Regina was feeling frustrated now, her blush was getting a bit more darker, and she couldn't understand why the hell she felt like this, all Ruby done was teasing her around, just like she does it all the time. But what got her more, was Victoria's sad tone, and her eyes, the young woman really wanted her to like the outfit.

"So you think she's beautiful like that?" Ruby grinned.

"I-" Before Regina could complain again, she took a last look down at Victoria's expression, clearly hoping the Mayor would say she was beautiful. "Yes, she's beautiful, but not like that." Regina approached Victoria, and bent few inches down, so she could grab the bottom of her skirt and start unrolling it, as her warm fingers brushed against the cold skin from Victoria's thighs, Regina felt herself a bit breathless at the moment. After fixing her skirt, she grabbed the collar of Victoria's shirt, and began to button it and only leave two buttons unbuttoned, but she did not touched the girls light brown hair, she actually liked the way it was. "Now yes, she's beautiful _like that_."

"See, Vicky, she says you are beautiful, she likes you already. You have more luck than anybody else here." Ruby was about to tease again, to try make the Mayor more frustrated, but then Granny spoke.

"Ruby! Get back to work!" Granny shouted from the other side of the balcony, as she placed her hands on her hips and frowned as she watched the three brunettes.

"Ugh, fine." Ruby huffed out and looked down at Victoria with an apologetic smile before walk to the balcony and continue her job.

Victoria remained quiet for a bit, still feeling happy that Regina called her beautiful.

Regina felt the awkward atmosphere around them, so she decided to do what they were here for. "So, what do you want to eat?" Regina looked down at Victoria with a small smile.

Victoria looked up at Regina, as pushed away those silly thoughts. "Oh, Ruby said they have the best lasagna here! I want to try."

Regina frowned, how could this be the best lasagna? It wasn't even home-made, she just put it in the microwave and waited. Victoria really needed to try what real lasagna feels like. "Alright. Let's sit first." Regina told her, as the both brunettes sat down by an empty table.

**...**

"Hello, Emma!" Ruby greeted the sheriff with a big smile.

Emma had just stepped inside the Granny, deciding to have her lunch here and not the food she brought from home. Since all tables were full, she just sat by the balcony, facing Ruby now. "Hey, this seems pretty full today."

"Oh yeah, and we have a new client too! It seems the new Storybrooke visitor is actually pretty cool."

"Huh?" Emma frowned as she turned slightly around and looked at a table, where Regina was with Victoria, eating, chatting, and did the Mayor had an honest kind smile on her face? "So she is really cool?"

"Yes, she's a kind girl. She's still a bit naïve about this Storybrooke thing, since the first thing she said to me was asking when she would be able to go in a night werewolf walk with her. She seems to like werewolves a lot, so that basically makes me quickly like her. – But she isn't naïve about other things, she's actually pretty smart and mature, I know I only had a twenty minute chat with her, but I can already tell what kind of person she is."

"So you are telling me that, I don't have to be careful with her?" Emma asked.

"Of course not, she doesn't hurt a fly! Well she did said she hated bugs, so you might see her stepping on them, but other than she's harmless." Ruby said as she cleaned the balcony.

"Harmless or not, we still have to keep an eye on her. Well, you have Sheriff." Granny said as she approached the two.

"What do you mean?" Emma watched Granny.

"Well, we don't know how she got here, right? All we know is that she crashed onto Regina's car, and how the hell she survived such fall? But anyway, I like to see well in people and all, but I don't think Regina should be around the younger." Granny shrugged as she swatted Ruby's shoulder, basically telling her to go back to work and stop chatting around.

"Again, what do you mean?" Emma was only getting more and more confused, first Ruby says she's a good girl, and nobody should worry about her, but now Granny says a different story.

"I'm not talking about the girl be a problem, I'm talking about Regina. We do know she doesn't threaten anybody's life anymore, but don't you find it a bit odd that this girl showed right on Regina's car, and she only knows Regina's name?" Granny tried to make the blonde realize what really was going on.

"She also knows Henry's…"

"That' not the point, Sheriff. What I'm saying is, maybe Regina is the one who brought her, and maybe she's only fooling us around that she doesn't know anything about it. Maybe this girl holds something that Regina wants or needs."

"So you think, she's evil too?"

"No, Emma!" Granny felt like flipping a table, Emma could be very clueless when she wanted to. "Ruby is right about the girl, she's like an angel, a good person indeed. However she doesn't know anything about Regina, or else she wouldn't be hanging with somebody who was once called the Evil Queen, it's obvious Regina told her about Ruby being the Red Riding Hood, told her about the magic and all, so I believe she didn't told her that she was the Evil Queen, but why?"

"Because she isn't evil anymore…?"

"Emma, seriously…" Granny huffed out.

"What?" Emma frowned slightly, not really following.

"IF she isn't evil anymore, is not the point either. Regina brought us many surprises, and I feel like this new girl is one of them. What I'm saying is, keep an eye on the girl, keep her with you, show her the town, and show her how people are. For other words be the girl's guardian and keep her away from Regina, at least away from the personal space."

"So, you want me basically to adopt a 18 year old girl?" Emma perked up an eyebrow.

"Something like that, yeah. She doesn't have a place to live after all, the only thing she has is her small purse, and the clothes on her body. So I believe she will need some support, and I'd rather have you be her support."

"Why do you care so much about a stranger?"

"Because I'm a Granny, we like skinny small girls so we can feed them to be big." Granny laughed at her own joke as she cleaned the balcony.

"I bet, alright. I better go there now, since they are finishing their food. I hope Regina doesn't make things harder…" Emma sighed out, as she jumped off her chair and approached the table where Regina and Victoria was, clearly the Mayor stopped talking and looked up at Emma, with a look that said 'What the hell do you want?'

"Oh, Sheriff!" Victoria said with a big smile as she looked up at Emma and stretched out her hand. "I believe we didn't start with the right foot, so let's start all over. – My name is Victoria Ashburn, and I'm pleased to meet the Sheriff of the town."

Emma stared down at Victoria, wondering if she was joking around or if she really meant this. Ruby and Granny said this visitor was indeed a good person, so maybe she meant everything. Still, she looked at Regina, who was shooting a deadly glare, clearly telling her to do the right thing. "Right…My name is Emma Swan, nice to meet you too, Victoria." Emma smiled and took Victoria's hand, giving a quick shake.

"Do you need anything, Sheriff?" Regina perked up an eyebrow as she looked up at Emma, wondering what the hell was wrong now.

"Oh, right, yeah…" Emma was trying to find the courage and words to speak. "Well, you see…Since Victoria's new in here, and I'm the sheriff, I believe I should take care of her for now, since she has no place or her things with her. – I will basically be your temporary guardian, till we know more about how you get here and see how things will be solved." Emma cleared her throat at the end of her words, as she felt like she used her all courage she had left within her body.

Before Regina could start complaining, Victoria quickly spoke. "Does that mean that I can spend time with while you are doing your sheriff job!?" She said excited, with the same tone she had back in Regina's car about the werewolf thing.

"Ah hum…I guess..." Emma was not sure to say yes or no, because Regina's dead glare wasn't really explaining the answer.

"Seriously, Sheriff? You are going to put a young life at risk like that?" Regina finally found something she could complain about without making anybody suspect she really cared deeply for the younger woman.

"It's not at risk, I will not take her out to face criminals and all. She will mostly likely stay at my office." Emma frowned staring down at Regina.

"Still.." Regina started but Victoria interrupted.

"Don't worry, Regina. I will be fine, the sheriff isn't the reckless. I will have fun, the most interesting thing I have ever wanted to do in my life is to be part of law or something. This is going to be so exciting!" Victoria kept her excitement as she showed Regina that big, kind honest smile that could melt anybody's heart.

Regina started at Victoria, not really daring herself to say no to the younger woman. "Alright…" If she said no, people would start wondering why the hell she was so damn against the idea, so she better let it go.

"Aw, yes! You are awesome Regina!" Victoria basically jumped from her seat and threw her arms across the table and wrapped them around Regina's neck, giving her a quick hug.

Regina was smiling when she heard Victoria's words, but then she was left speechless with her hug. The young woman's small arms around her neck were a warm feeling, despite how oddly cold her skin always felt.

Victoria finally broke the hug and slid off the booth, standing now besides Emma.

Emma cleared her throat again, feeling that things got weird all off sudden the very moment Victoria hugged Regina. "Alright…Lets go, you can spend the rest of the day with me at the Sheriff office, then after my work is done, we can go home and I have just a room for you." Emma tried to be kind and not awkward.

"Okay, I can't wait!" Victoria replayed Emma as the Sheriff began to walk out, first passing by the balcony to grab the small brown bag that had her burger inside, and then she walked out of the diner with Victoria, got inside the police car and drove off.

Regina was simple left behind, sitting on the booth, with a leg over the other, as she looked down at the table, which had Victoria's empty plate, and just Regina's coffee cup. Now she really had to go back to the Mayor's office and keep her boring work, she was starting to enjoy Victoria's company, but now the younger woman isn't around…there goes the excitement in her life.

**TBC?...**

* * *

**I'm not sure if you guys like this or not, so I'm giving just a shoot for now, so if you want to continue just tell me down in the reviews, and I will. – If you guys want me to continue, next chapter Zelena will meet this Victoria, and have a conversation with her younger sister.**

**Once again, sorry for any typo/mistake.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! – Like I stated before this chapter our lovely Victoria will meet Zelena, let's see how their impressions towards each other are, shall we? But first…Victoria will have a busy day with Emma.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Crazy look

**Emma&amp;Hook's House**

It was 7:30am and Victoria was awake. She was sitting on the single bed as she leaned her back against the wall and brought her knees slightly up before yawn and look around, trying to get more used to this new room. Emma had an extra room, that was used to keep Hook's pirate stuff in, but there was also a bed, so Victoria was able to stay here. Right now she was only admiring the all navigating tools this room had, it was beautiful, indeed, nor something she liked to collect or depend her life on it, but it still had its own beauty.

Yesterday was a tiring day, even though she spent her entire time at the Sheriff's Office, watching Emma taking care of some paper, and mumbling something under her breath on how she had to finish this till this weekend or else the Mayor would flip, Victoria simple chuckled remembering that Regina was the Mayor, the brunette older woman told her that within the all explanation about magic, about the people in StoryBrooke and all, but Victoria got carried away with her hungry stomach, then she fangirled when she found out that the Red Riding Hood was indeed the wolf, and she loved werewolves.

After Emma's job was done, they both left in her yellow messed up car, which Victoria actually found it very funny and interesting. They went pick up Emma's son, Liam, the three year old kid was with his grandmother Snow and playing with his uncle Neal, who was almost six and he made sure nobody forgets about that. After picking up Liam they went home, and that's where Emma showed her everything about the house and her room, but before Victoria could get comfy Liam seemed more interesting on wanting to play with Victoria and his boat toys, so that's what Victoria done. While the little boy stayed with the large pirate ship toy, Victoria had the small boat toy. – After playing, they had dinner, which was pizza, but of course little Liam had a soup. – Then after the dinner Emma gave Victoria some of her own pajamas, and the toothbrush she forced Hook to go buy one quickly and then be back, Emma stated that next day they had to buy her some clothes.

And today was the day to buy Victoria some clothes, and Victoria could already hear noises through the hallway from the house, was Emma awake this hour? Victoria was only awake because she's used to wake up at this hour for school, and after finishing school, she couldn't get rid of this habit to wake up early. Before Victoria could remove herself from the bed, somebody open the door of her room, she perked up an eyebrow and wondered who was going to show up from there, but at first she didn't saw anything, till she lowered her view and noticed the small Liam standing up by the door, looking around.

"Hey there, buddy. What are you doing here?" Victoria asked, as she tilted her head to the side.

"Shhhhh. Hide and Seek." Liam said with a small giggle before sneak into Victoria's new bedroom, when he heard footsteps, he quickly rushed his way towards the bed, and got himself under the covers, besides Victoria.

The petit woman gasped a bit, surprised by the little boy wanting to hide under the covers, but she just allowed him, shaking her head with a small smile.

"Oh, you are awake. Did you saw Liam?" It was Emma speaking, she was peeking her head inside, not really wanting to both Victoria's private space, even if this was her house.

"Nope." Victoria denied by speaking, but while she said that word, she smiled and looked quickly down at the covers and pointed at it, clearly telling Emma that the boy was here.

"Okay…Liam where are you dear?" Emma decided to play along with a small smile upon her face. "I thought today you could eat ice-cream for breakfast, but since you aren't here I will just give the ice-cream to Victoria." Emma grinned as she noticed the sheets moving, clearly that was Liam thinking twice about showing up.

"Oh, I would love ice-cream right now. That chocolate one seems very delicious." Victoria spoke before remove herself from the bed, but not move around with the sheets so Liam would still be hidden.

"Alright, let's go eat that ice-cream then." Emma told Victoria as she open the door wider and allowed Victoria to step out from the room with Emma's pajamas, it fit on Emma, but it was like some sack Victoria was wearing.

"No! Wait! It's mine!" Liam yelped as he quickly removed himself from underneath the sheets and rushed his way towards his mother with his pirate pajamas.

Both women laughed, and Emma spoke. "Of course it's yours, dear, but you have to eat proper breakfast first, then if you behave I shall give you a bit of ice-cream."

* * *

The morning was a bit busy, try to feed a hyper child while he's waiting for ice-cream and doesn't know what the word "calm" actually means. But after the crazy morning, Liam stayed with Hook, so now it was only Emma and Victoria. Both women were walking through the StoryBrooke streets. Emma said there was a small store with clothes and all, so in there they could get some clothes for Victoria. But what was Victoria wearing right now? She was wearing Emma's clothes, but the blonde made sure to get something that would hug the petit woman's body and not make her look like a cloth ball, so Victoria was wearing dark leggings, that were still a bit rolled up around her ankles, some old sneakers. Then she was wearing a white tank-top underneath a red leather jacket, yes Emma had more than one. Victoria had her long brown hair in a ponytail and some strands of her hair handing on the sides of her face.

"And then I was like "What are you doing!? You test the temperature by pouring a drop on your wrist not on your tongue!" He just shrugged it off and done the same thing." Emma laughed after telling Victoria one of her memories she had with Hook when Liam was just a small baby.

"Oh my god, really? That's like the basic, how could he mess it up!?" Victoria laughed, and showed her big smile, revealing her perfect white teeth. The younger woman really had a catching beautiful smile that made anybody feel a little bit better just by seeing her smile or hearing her laugh.

"Yes and then he-" Before Emma could tell another memory she quickly stopped on her tracks, voiding bumping into somebody, and that somebody would be the mayor. "Oh Regina.."

Regina was wearing a teal silk dress with a white long formal jacket over her shoulders. She was beautiful, sexy and not slutty. "Good morning, Sheriff." Regina spoke with her cold tone as always before her eyes land on the small figure besides Emma, which was Victoria, she looked like…a tiny Emma, why everybody was dressing Victoria like themselves? First it was Ruby, and now Emma. "Miss. Ashburn." Her tone now wasn't as cold as before, and she had a small smile upon her face.

Emma perked up an eyebrow at Regina's behavior towards Victoria, hum…there's something really behind this all Regina and Victoria thing, maybe Granny was right about keeping Victoria closer to her and away from the mayor.

"Good morning, madam Mayor." Victoria grinned before look happily at Regina.

"Please call me, Regina, dear." Regina told her, wondering why she was calling her madam Mayor, yesterday Victoria was calling the mayor by her name, Regina, but today she's saying madam mayor? Her eyes landed on Emma's figure, yup, the young woman was spending already too much time with Emma and Hook.

Emma saw Regina's glare on her, so she quickly cleared her throat and stretched out her hand, to place her palm against Victoria's small back. "Good morning, Mayor…Lets go, Victoria, after buying clothes I have something to do."

"I hope you are not going to get her another horrendous leather jacket." Regina spoke.

"Hey, they are cool and comfortable."

"I wouldn't say comfortable…." Victoria mumbled as she looked down at herself, the only thing popping out from the sleeves of the leather jacket she was wearing, was her fingertips, and moving her arms around was a bit hard.

Regina looked down at Victoria before look back up at Emma with a victory smile.

"Ugh, fine, take it off." Emma mumbled not really wanting to feed Regina's ego more than it already is, so she quickly helped out the younger woman to remove the leather jacket. Now Victoria stood with only some kickers, dark leggings and a white tank-top. A tank-top that Regina knew pretty well, since Emma wore that one on the moment she cut her apple tree.

Regina simple remained with that grin, and Victoria couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Anyway, Regina if you don't mind, we ha-" Emma was cut off by a strong bump against her shoulder.

"Hey!" Regina shouted as she looked at the direction where somebody ran off with her purse. "Damn thief stole my purse again!" She was about to use her magic to knock him off or something, but Victoria started to run after the same person.

"What the hell is she doing?" Emma groaned in frustration as she saw Victoria after Robin Hood, yes, he steals the richer to give the poorer, but god damn, stealing the mayor wasn't a smart idea, yet he done it anyway.

"I told you bringing her along with you was a very bad idea!" Regina slapped Emma's shoulder as she began to walk in a rushed way, trying to catch up with Victoria.

"What?! It's your bag he has! Not mine, so clearly it's your fault!" Emma barked at Regina before go after her so they could get Victoria and Robin.

"Oh save it, Miss Swan. You already messed up enough." Regina huffed out.

"I did?!" Emma was about to throw another fist, if something didn't caught her eye. "The fuck…" Emma mumbled as she was watching Victoria grabbing herself against a light post and climbing it, like a damn monkey and then jump to the roof from the short building and kept running after Robin, since the thief done basically the same thing and was now running on the roofs, clearly hoping nobody could do that and go after him, however Victoria had many hidden secrets and skills. "That will be a big fall for her."

Regina didn't said anything she simple walked up to Emma and took the car keys that was hanging on the pocket of her jeans, the blonde was a reckless woman, so she probably forgot how her car keys were about to fall out from her pocket. Regina saw that the police car was parked right there, since Emma used to park it anywhere but at the station.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Emma quickly went after Regina, but the brunette didn't told her anything, she simple got inside the police car and was about to drive off, if Emma wasn't quick enough to get herself in it.

**…**

As both woman were in the police car, chasing after the two of them, Victoria was more worried about where she should step and where she should jump to, she didn't knew how this buildings, she wasn't sure if it would take it with her weight, or if she could go there, and wouldn't fall down or something, but then she had another worry which was get this guy and make him give back Regina's purse.

"Why the hell a little kid is following me?!" Robin mumbled under his breath as he kept running over the roof with Regina's purse on his left hand, when he noticed there was no more buildings to jump over, he quickly stopped, and looked down at the road, there was another light post, so he just jumped towards it and grabbed himself against it, allowing his body slowly slide down, and finally land his feet on the ground from the road, as he quickly start running again.

"Get back here!" Victoria shouted as she huffed out and jumped to the last building Robin was, when she saw that he used the light post, she done the same thing, however, when her hands grabbed the post, instead of allowing her body slide down, she made herself spin around it, while falling, but before she could be two meters away from the ground, she jumped off the post, landing herself over some large trash container, before jump again this time landing on the ground.

"Oh my god stop!" Emma shouted at Regina, as the dark brunette quickly stopped the car, why? Because Victoria showed up right of nowhere, and was now pressing her small palm against the police car and slide over it to fall on the other side of the road. "She's like a damn monkey…"

Regina simple groaned in frustration, as she began to drive again, going after Robin and Victoria but this time controlling better her speed, not really wanting to hit Victoria with it.

"Who the hell are you?!" Robin shouted as he keep on running noticing that the girl was closer enough to listen to him, damn she was a fast runner as well.

"Give the purse back!" Victoria shouted at him as she kept on running, feeling her heart race even faster than before and lack of air.

"You are doing this all because of the damn purse?!" Robin groaned out in frustration, as he jumped over some trash contained and was about to jump to another small building, if Victoria wasn't fast enough to kick against the trash container, making it move away and having Robin faceplant the ground. "Agh-ugh!" He groaned in pain as he held his bleeding nose.

"Now give it back." Victoria breathed heavily as she tried to remain a serious posture, but she was still trying to gain back her breath and control her heart beat.

"Victoria!" Regina spoke out, as she rushed the allay Victoria was with Robin.

"Oh damn, girl, you got some mad skills. That, that was epic stuff." Emma said as she was right behind Regina.

Victoria looked over her shoulder as she saw the brunette and the blonde women. "Sorry, he just needs to give it back."

"I?.." Robin frowned as he wiped the blood from his nose. "I'm not giving back anything." He stretched out his leg and kicked the back of Victoria's ankles, making her fall back and hit her bare elbow against the ground. Now Robin was quickly standing up, wanting to run away, but Regina this time didn't held her magic back, and used it against Robin, making his feet basically stay glued to the ground. "The hell?"

"I thought you were clever enough to not steal from me, thief." Regina frowned at him as she used her magic to make her purse appear on her hands now.

"Are you alright, Victoria?" Emma rushed her way towards the petit woman who was on the ground.

"Ow, ow." Victoria mumbled, with a big fat tear on the corner of her eye, but not daring itself from fall down. She was holding her arm closer to her chest, and turn it around slowly, so she could look down at her elbow, and see a small bruise there, it had small drops of blood, but no big deal, it just hurt like hell. Victoria simple began to blow against it, hoping the cold air her breath had was enough to calm down the bruise.

"Blowing against it, won't fix it." Emma frowned slightly, trying her best to not chuckle.

"Get back." Regina told Emma, before she approached Victoria and lowered herself slightly down, even allowed her knees hit the dirt of the ground, completely ignoring her new beautiful clean clothes. "May I?"

Victoria looked up at Regina still with that big tear on the corner of her eye before nod slowly.

Regina simple gave a reassuring smile and moved her palm above the wound, without touching it, then a small light showed around the wound, and in two seconds the wound was gone, and so was the pain. "Better?"

Victoria watched the wound quickly disappearing, she even touched her elbow where the wound was, and she didn't felt anything, she was alright. "Yes." Victoria smiled as the fat tear finally rolled down over her cheek.

Regina kept her smile and when she watched the tear fall down, she stretched out her palm and placed it against Victoria's cheek, then slowly passed her thumb over the tear, wiping it off. The brunette always wondered why Victoria's skin was so cold the entire time, but it was still a good feeling.

Emma cleared her throat, trying to break the moment, she couldn't understand what really was going on, at least not why the Mayor seemed too kind towards this woman and was taking care of her.

"You harmed her, you should be arrested at least for a day." Regina spoke, as she stood up from the ground, helping Victoria out as well.

"Are you serious!?" Robin gasped as he looked at everybody, still trying to move his legs, but they were stuck thanks to Regina's magic. "You saw her jumping roof to roof, like a damn monkey, she was even doing things I couldn't do, and now I'm arrested because she had a tiny scratch on her elbow?!"

"Ah hum..yeah, still harm, buddy, also you tried to steal from the Mayor again. So just go spend three hours at the police station, I'm sure you will escape like you always do." Emma shrugged it off, before walk behind Robin and put his wrists in handcuffs.

Victoria felt like laughing in victory, but she remained quiet not wanting to upset Robin anymore, the poor guy already had what he deserved. But now, Victoria pushed those thoughts away, remembering about something else. "Oh! What time is it?!"

Regina looked down at her watch, before look back up at Victoria. "Hum, almost ten, why?"

"I will be late at my first shift!" Victoria gasped as she was about to start running again.

Regina frowned, wondering what shift, but then she remembered yesterday that Ruby told her, Victoria would start doing part-time at the Granny, which was something that Regina was totally against, but it was Victoria's choice.

"Hey! I can drop you off." Emma called out after Victoria.

"No, Miss Swan. You shall put that thief behind the bars, I will drop Victoria at Granny's." Regina wasn't asking for permission, wasn't simple saying something, she was demanding something, and Emma couldn't even replay, because Regina was already walking away with Victoria by her side, as the both disappeared in purple smoke and showed up in Regina's car.

* * *

**Granny's**

Victoria arrived in time thanks to Regina. Right now she was busy around the diner, taking people orders and giving them their food, it seems since everybody found the new visitor was here working, they decided to go all in the diner and ask for food, also demanding Victoria to be the one who takes their order, women did not requested such thing, but most men did. Victoria didn't took that in the bad way, so she simple began to do her job, nobody was stepping the limits and that was good enough for her.

"Ruby, its 12:30, time for Zelena's lunch." Granny warned Ruby as she walked up to the balcony and dropped a brown paper bag over it. In there it would have a bit of lasagna, in a plastic container and then hot coffee with milk in another container (Similar to Starbucks one, but with no logos).

"Ugh, why the hell doesn't she come here? I'm tired of walking up to the park just to give her, her lunch." Ruby huffed out as she cleaned the balcony.

"You know how people feel around her, and how she feels around the others."

"Yeah yeah, like another Regina, whatever." Ruby huffed out as Granny simple shook her head and went back to the kitchen.

Victoria skipped happily back to the balcony, glad that for now there was no more orders, and you just had to let people finish their food. "Hey-yah."

Ruby looked at Victoria with a silly grin. "Hey Vicky, I have a favor to ask you."

"Huh, what is it?"

"If you do this, I will have a wolf night run with you."

"Oh, really?!" Victoria almost jumped with excitement. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go to the park and give this order to a client." Ruby said as she pushed the paper bag and the coffee closer to Victoria.

"Hum, who?"

"You will see a redhead there, tall, pale, crazy look, not hard to miss out. That's her. – Her name's Zelena, and she needs to pay you five bucks for this."

"Alright, that's all?" Victoria removed her apron and placed it over the balcony, before pick up the bag and the coffee.

"Yes, babe, you can go now, hurry hurry, she doesn't like to wait. – Oh also, your shift just ended, you only have to show up at four." Ruby chuckled softly as she grabbed Victoria's apron and went put it away.

"Okay, see you!" Victoria skipped out from the diner, heading to the park.

* * *

**Park**

Victoria had a bit of a struggle to arrive the park, because she didn't knew where the hell it was, so she spent lots of her time asking for directions from random people in the street, even though it was a small town, Victoria felt pretty tiny around it, but she always felt tiny around anything or anybody.

Now that she was at the park, she looked around trying to find the woman that Ruby spoke about. _Red hair…tall…pale…crazy look?_ Victoria frowned slightly about to give up, till she caught sight of some redhead by a bench in front of the small pool of water that had three ducks swimming calmly on it.

Clearing her throat, Victoria finally spoke. "Zelena?"

"Ruby, I'm tired of waiting, I told you at 12:30, and it's almost 1pm." Zelena spoke without bothering herself to look back, she was more focused on the paper over her lap, and on the pencil on her hand.

"Excuse me, miss…I got a bit lost, I'm new in here." Victoria mumbled, fearing slightly this will get her in bad sheets to not be able to keep up with the right hours this client had.

Zelena perked up an eyebrow; this was not Ruby's voice. She looked over her shoulder and saw a petit woman standing there, with a paper bag on her hand and coffee on the other. "Who are you?"

"I-..My name's Victoria, I'm working at Granny's now, and Ruby told me to bring you this. But since I'm new in StoryBrooke, I wasn't quite sure where the park was…" Victoria bit her lip softly.

"Oh, then you are forgiven." Zelena shrugged it off. "May I have my lunch now?"

"Oh- right!" Victoria walked up to the woman, now get herself by her side and hand her, her lunch and the coffee. That's when she took a glimpse of the woman's drawing book, and saw the beautiful draw of a duck.

Zelena picked up the food and placed it besides her over the bench, then she was about to close her book, but she noticed the young woman's stare on it. "Something's wrong ,dear?"

Victoria quickly snapped out of it. "Ah, no! I mean…Its actually a beautiful drawing, you know?"

"Oh, this? It's just a scratch, my dear." Zelena told her as she finally closed the book and placed the pencil between the pages, before place the book over the bench on her other side.

"A scratch? I hoped I would be that good every time I scratched something." Victoria chuckled softly.

Zelena looked up at the girl, allowing her chuckle warm her cold heart. "Why don't you sit, I will allow you take a look at my drawings." Zelena told her before pick up her lunch and coffee and put it now on her lap, so Victoria could sit down on the bench besides her.

"Thank you.." Victoria mumbled with a smile before sit down on the bench besides the redhead woman.

"Here, darling." Zelena smirked before pick up her drawing book and then hand it to Victoria.

Victoria kept her smile and now grabbed the book, as she open it and began to look through it. She probably took one minute to look at each page; she was admiring the work, wondering how the hell this woman could make such detailed draws without mess up with anything. It even felt like it was real, but it was just a very well done draw.

While Victoria admired her drawings Zelena simple began to eat her food slowly and drink her coffee too. Not everybody liked to drink coffee along with lasagna, but Zelena did. As she ate, she was watching Victoria, so this was the new visitor everybody was talking about? Rumors spoke about how she crashed against the mayor's car, and that made Zelena grin, already liking the girl, since she destroyed her sister's car. Then people said she was a beautiful young woman and not a child, despite how petit she was. There was also another rumor that said perhaps this girl had some kind of magic and that nobody knew who she was but they felt like she belonged to the Enchanted Forest.

"This is beautiful." Victoria told her as she turned another page.

"Thank you." Zelena nodded with a smile before take a sip from her coffee.

"So what's your name?" Victoria asked, curious now. "If I may know…." Then she remembered she probably sounded a bit rude before.

"Well, what do you want to call me?" Zelena perked up an eyebrow with a grin.

"I…I don't like nicknames that are based on our appearances."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, people often call me tiny, or kid, or little, even dwarf, just because I'm small. I mean, not everybody is lucky to born tall!" Victoria even moved her hand up and down towards Zelena body, clearly describing another person that was taller than her.

Zelena couldn't help but to chuckle at such words. "Guess you are right dear. My name's Zelena."

"Zelena…pretty unique name." Victoria said with a smile before close the drawing book slowly. "Now nicknames based on the people's name is more decent and even adorable. Like, mines Victoria, but Ruby calls me Vicky, I like it." She chuckled softly.

"Oh? I feel like the name Victoria fits better in my mouth." Zelena said with a seductive tone. Oh yeah, this witch was totally going to molest the younger, and if she had any kind of bond with her sister, Regina, then she would totally have something first than her sister.

Victoria gasped a bit, as she tried to hide the blush appearing on her cheeks. "I see…" She mumbled lowly, not wanting to look stupid now. "I like Elena…"

"Elena?" Zelena closed the plastic container that was now empty from her finishing her meal.

"Yes." Victoria nodded her head softly. "It's your name, without the 'Z'."

"I know dear." Zelena chuckled.

Victoria forced a smile not wanting to look stupid again, but it was a hard thing to do now.

"I was just surprised, nobody ever called me that, even though it's an easy nickname to figure out."

"Oh, I could name you ZZ, or Zeze, or Lena, or Lele, Ele, or Zele!" Victoria was rambling again, trying to make up nicknames with Zelena's name.

Zelena simple laughed at the girl's excitement. "Alright, dear. I got it. If you are going to call me a nickname, then I prefer Elena."

Victoria smiled with a small blush still on her cheeks. "Then, nice to meet you, Elena." She stretched out her hand.

Zelena looked down at the young woman's hand but then smirked. She approached her head closer to the brunette's, and pressed her lips softly against Victoria's cheek, before speak against her cold skin. "Nice to meet you too, _Victoria_." She made sure to put a seductive effort on the name Victoria before pull her head back and look at the now red cheeks girl.

Victoria quickly cleared her throat, trying to control herself, before nervously tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"So, dear how much time do you have left before go back to work?"

**TBC?...**

* * *

**Yup, Zelena's got the moves on Victoria. But who knows what will really happen? – Next chapter will be…interesting, at least that's what I will go for.**

**Once again, sorry for any typo/mistake.**


	4. Chapter 3

**This 3 chapter is based a bit on what Victoria went through this first month in Storybrooke. It shows a bit of her moments with Zelena, and how it developed, it shows her giving romantic tips for Henry to get the girl he wants at school, it shows how Ruby tries to molest Victoria to find out who she's dating with, and Regina's jealousy. - OH ALSO! Victoria makes everybody watch the movie "Snowhite and the huntsman" at the diner.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typos.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Who is 'E' ?

This month has been going good for Victoria, she is now living with Emma, in that room full with navigating ship things, which Emma is slowly forcing Hook to start remove his stuff and put it elsewhere, like his boat for an example that's where it should be, right?

Victoria has been trying her best to be a good worker at the Granny's and people love her, she's kind, cheerful, smiley, and always brings the right orders, at the right time, and never complains about having too much work, like Ruby does sometimes. On her free times, she either walks around to explore, or goes to the park in hopes to find Zelena, and she does find the redhead there, every single day, its like her daily routine during this month.

* * *

_"Hello, dear. I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." Zelena spoke, she was sitting down on the usual bench with the drawing book over her lap and a pencil on her other hand. It was already afternoon. "You didn't brought my lunch today." Zelena got used to have the younger woman bring her food, so when Ruby showed up at the park today, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed._

_"Hey." Victoria replayed with a big smile as she sat down on the bench besides Zelena, looking down at her drawing. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. It seems Granny basically kicked Ruby out to bring you the lunch because she was already late, and I had my hands full with orders and stuff." Victoria shrugged a bit._

_"Well then, I'm glad you decided to join me this afternoon." Zelena smirked, as she looked at Victoria from the corner of her eye, seeing the girl's big blue eyes staring down at her drawing, which actually was a couple kissing, or at least that's what it looked like, since they couldn't see no faces, it was two people sitting down on a bench, sunset and kissing, but there was no detail on the human figure, it was just dark. "Like it?" _

_Victoria kept studying the drawing with her own eyes before look back up at Zelena. "Yes, its beautiful, Elena!" Yes, Victoria was sticking with the nickname Elena, she liked it, and Zelena loved it. "Who is it?"_

_"Thank you, sweetie." Zelena kept her eyes on Victoria, mostly staring down at her lips. There was some thing about this young woman that drawn her, of course she still had that thought on the back of her mind, that she was only doing this to finally have somebody by her side, and have something first than her sister, so her jealousy wouldn't win this time. "Whoever you want it to be." Zelena leaned forward to whisper this words into Victoria's ear._

_Victoria looked back down at the drawing, waiting for Zelena answer her who was those figures. When she felt the hot breath from the older woman, a chill creeped her spine, as she heard Zelena's words. Clearing her throat, Victoria tried to control her blush. "Well...who do you want them to be?" She tried to make sense, and she didn't wanted her words to sound so.. she doesn't even know how the hell she sounded, but right wasn't for sure._

_Zelena smirked as she noticed the effect she had on the younger woman, of course she was totally going to enjoy this. "Us." Zelena whispered again, but before Victoria could react, she grabbed the girl's chin, softly, and brought her head closer, pressing her lips against Victoria's, it was not a strong kiss, it was not a hungry one, it was a soft, calming one._

_Victoria was speechless staring at Zelena when she said the word us, but before she could do something else, the older woman brought her closer and kissed her, Victoria open her eyes wide, in shock, but then she allowed herself relax, to enjoy the kiss. She couldn't deny it was something she didn't wanted to try, because that was a big lie, she was attracted to the redhead, enough to let herself getting kissed._

_Zelena soon broke the kiss, but remained her fingers against Victoria's chin. She open her eyes and looked at Victoria's blue ones, with a silly grin upon her face, now waiting for her reaction._

_Victoria finally open her eyes, and she looked at Zelena's blue ones as well. Feeling a bit embarrassed and shy at this moment. "Well that was.." She cleared her throat, then stared down, not really knowing what she would say._

_Zelena chuckled slightly and caressed Victoria's chin, before remove her hand. "Darling, it was wonderful." _

_Victoria looked up at Zelena still with a big blush upon her pale cheeks, when Zelena said it was wonderful, she simple smirked and leaned closer to her again, this time pecking her cheek softly, and then bring her head back, only to tilt her head over Zelena's shoulder._

_"Glad you enjoyed it." Zelena mumbled as she allowed the girl to lay her head over her shoulder, then Zelena just kept on drawing._

* * *

Yes it was an awkward moment at first, but things turned out just fine, and their days spent just like that, silly talks, watching Zelena's drawing, and Zelena stealing a kiss time to time whenever Victoria wasn't looking, oh and Zelena was starting to teach Victoria how to draw, which was a total disaster, because Victoria couldn't even draw a decent cat figure, even kids could do better than her. But the time was still fun and very well spent.

Then she also started spending time with Henry. One day she was exploring the town again during her break, and she passed by the school, where she saw Henry sitting by a tree all alone, so she decided to approach him and start talking to him. She spent the month doing this as well, when Ruby was the one to bring lunch to Zelena, Victoria would use her break to spend a hour with Henry, then go spend the rest of her break with Zelena. During that hour she started to give few romantic tips to Henry because the poor boy liked a girl who didn't seemed so interested on him, or maybe she was, but he was way too shy and anti-social in school to even get closer to her. This morning she gave him a few dancing tips, why? Because he was going to ask that girl to go to a school ball with him. After the dance, she helped him to pick up some pretty flowers because he was finally going to ask his love interest out, but she had to leave him back in the shop or else she will arrive late to Granny.

Now she basically skipped happily to the Granny, and once she got inside, Ruby basically threw her the apron and winked at her. Ready to work.

* * *

**Mayor Office**

Emma was still pretty much disturbed by what happen this morning, and she had to talk with Regina. Of course the mayor would not be so happy to see her so early today, but god damn, she needed the other mother of their child in this to discuss something.

"Regina?" Emma asked, as she open the door from Regina's office and peeked inside, seeing the brunette sitting down by her table and working on some papers that were over the table.

"Miss. Swan, how many times did I warned you about knocking before stepping in?" Regina frowned as she kept her view on the papers.

"Huh, yeah, sorry about that." Emma rolled her eyes with a shrug, before get herself more inside the room and close the door behind her. She was now thinking about what were the proper words to try explain this to Regina.

"Sheriff, I hope you aren't wasting my time with your presence." Regina snapped, as she finally looked up at Emma. The blonde seemed awful nervous, and this made Regina huff out. "What did you do this time?"

"What? I didn't do anything! Henry did!" Emma was just protecting herself, but putting her son in the front line wasn't so brave of her. Oh well, he did something, so why would she be feeling sorry for him.

"I highly doubt that, but please share with me." Regina perked up an eyebrow as she waited for Emma to answer her.

Emma took a deep breath before open her mouth. "Well you see..."

* * *

_"I don't know how to dance." Henry pouted as he sat up on his bed._

_Victoria tilted her head to the side before sit beside Henry as well. "I can teach you."_

_"You can?" Henry looked at her with hope on his eyes._

_"Yeah, I mean, I'm not the best dancer out there, but yesterday I tried to imitate Ruby dancing, and I got it that pretty quickly, then I watched some dancing show today, and they were doing those ballroom dances." Victoria shrugged with a smile. "I can teach you the basic."_

_"Really?! Awesome!" Henry quickly jumped off his bed with a smile. "Then lets do this, come on. I want to be ready for Lucy."_

_Victoria chuckled softly before stand up as well and nod at his words. Then she simple grabbed his hands, put them on the right place on her body, and placed her hands on him as well. They simple began with the steps, which was a bit hard for Henry at first, she figured he had Emma's clumsiness, but after learning that, he was enjoying dancing already._

_"Now another step...spin...bring closer...and..lean down." Victoria was basically instruction Henry, and he was doing everything she said. Now she was basically laying over his arm, while he held her down. "And after this you kiss her. But only if she wants to kiss you too."_

_Henry frowned slightly as he kept holding Victoria like that. "How do I know if she wants to kiss me?"_

_"Well...She might lean closer, you get closer to her as well, and if she backs away, then you stop." Victoria tried to explain him, and when she finished her words, she basically made kissu lips, and made the kiss noise, only to play around with him. However, it was on that very moment, that Emma stepped in._

_"Huh...guys..." Emma open the door from Henry's room, as she watched her 16 son, holding Victoria in a dancing pose, or whatever it really was, but were they about to kiss? She frowned, and looked at them shocked._

_"Ma! Learn to knock!" Henry complained, and quickly let go off Victoria, embarrassed that his mother would find out about his crush on the girl at his school._

_"Sorry!" Emma gasped as she quickly closed the door._

* * *

"And yeah...that's it.." Emma pressed her lips together, hoping that Regina wouldn't rage on her. It was all Henry fault, if she wanted to yell at somebody, she should yell at her hormonal 16 son.

"The only thing I learnt from this story, is that I'm correct about your awful habit on not knocking." Regina stared at Emma with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Ugh, Regina did you even listen to me?!" Emma huffed out, in a grumpy tone. "When I stepped in, Henry was about to kiss Victoria, and Victoria's lips were waiting." When Emma finished her words, she tried to imitate the same lips gesture that Victoria done.

Regina frowned as she kept looking at Emma. If this was true then Regina couldn't help but feel a slight awful feeling at the bottom of her stomach. Her son would never be with Victoria, and Victoria was already 18, she was good enough girl to not fall for a younger boy, of course it was only two years of difference, but still. "Miss. Swan stop it." Regina moved her hand, like she was scooting her away.

"Her lips were just like this." Emma kept doing it, over and over again, till Regina stood up from her chair. "Anyway, I think we should talk about this to Henry. I'm not sure if you already had "the talk" with him, because I never had."

Regina rolled her eyes as she picked up her purse. "We are going to talk with Miss. Ashburn, Henry's at school now."

"Ah, okay.." Emma mumbled, letting Regina to handle the entire situation.

* * *

**Granny's**

The very moment Emma and Regina stepped inside the diner, they could witness Victoria jumping at Ruby's back, who basically stood there as a statue without moving. Victoria wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist and then her arms around her shoulder.

"Give it back!" Victoria yelped as she tried to remain herself onto Ruby's back.

"No, no!" Ruby chuckled as she stretched out her arm away from Victoria's grip. She was trying to read what was written on the small green paper. "Thank you for last night, Victoria. It was amazing spending time with you at the park. Here's some flowers to brighten up your day." Ruby read it out loud, before look at the bottom from the paper "From...'E'..who the hell is 'E' ?"

"Oh my god, Ruby, you are so mean! Why did you read it out loud!?" Victoria shouted with a dark pinkish blush upon her cheeks. She jumped off from Ruby's back and tried to snatch the paper from Ruby's hands, but it was already a big task to try even reach Ruby's wrist.

"Oh you freaky chick. You went to the park last night?" Ruby chuckled moving the paper away from her again. "Who is this 'E' ?"

"None of your business!" Victoria gasped, looking a bit offended.

"Mhm, yeah right. So what happen last night?" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows.

Emma was just staring the scene, not really sure what the hell was happening. She approached the both brunettes and tilted her head to the side. "What's going on?"

Regina approached them as well, but didn't said a thing.

"Nothing happen!" Victoria told Ruby, and when Emma showed up, asking what was going on, she quickly spoke. "Nothing!"

Victoria threw her hands out to try grab the green paper from Ruby's hands, but the damn redhead was way too tall.

"You believe this little chick has been having night dates? At the park? I mean, she could pick a better private place, but there's people who love at outdoors and all." Ruby explained everything with an amused smile on her face as she kept her hand away from Victoria.

"A date?" This time Regina quickly spoke, with a small frown upon her face.

Emma gulped as she looked down at her feet, nervously. She remembers last night Henry asked her he was going to take a night walk and he would be back in one hour. He was back at one hour, but he came back along with Victoria. "With who?" Emma gained back her courage.

"Nobody!" Victoria tried to make everybody let go off that, since it was only her business, but Ruby could be a dickhead.

"I don't know, she wont tell me! In this paper it only says the flowers are from somebody 'E'. Probably the first letter of his name." Ruby shrugged as she finally lowered her hand, and Victoria took that moment to snatch the paper away from Ruby's hand.

" 'E' ? Who is 'E' ?" Emma perked up an eyebrow,feeling more relieved that it was not from a 'H'.

Regina kept her normal arrogant expression.

"Guys, please, drop it." Victoria mumbled as she stared down at the green paper and read the small text again with a small smile on her face and the blush showing up again.

"Yup, we need to find out who is this 'E'." Ruby wiggled her eyebrows at Emma, before look back at Victoria with a silly grin. "You still didn't told me what happen last night, but I guess its about the reason why you have the small scarf around your neck." Ruby smirked as she approached Victoria slowly.

Victoria snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Ruby. "What? No! Stay back!" Victoria turned around to run away, but Ruby wrapped her arm around the girl's small waist and brought her closer, then with her other free hand, she quickly removed the scarf from her neck. Now revealing a big purple mark on the left side of her neck. "Damn! That was a wild night!" Ruby gasped when she saw the mark.

Emma saw it too, and she simple whistled in amusement.

Regina gasped, and when she heard Emma's whistle, she basically slapped the blonde's arm with her small purse.

Victoria's pale skin turned all red, she was embarrassed and Ruby wasn't helping one a bit. She quickly covered her neck with her hand. "It's not what you think!"

"Yeah, right. I knew you were a kinky bitch." Ruby chuckled.

"Ruby!" Emma was going to scold her friend, but she couldn't help but to laugh at Ruby's comment.

"I'm not!" Victoria huffed out. "You know, there's people who like to remain pure till they find the right person."

"So this person isn't the right one?" Ruby smirked.

"I-..." Victoria decided to not say anything else. The more she said, the more Ruby would bother her, so she simple decided to ignore it. She turned around and walked away, going back to work, while placing the scarf around her neck again, and pick up the flowers that were on the balcony, her flowers, the flowers that Zelena gave her, and Victoria couldn't be more happy.

"So, who is 'E' ?" Emma perked up an eyebrow, as she looked at Ruby.

"I don't know, BUT...I'm totally going to find out." Ruby grinned before walk away and go back to work as well.

Regina was glad she controlled her tongue the entire time, she felt like saying more than she said, but that would be a odd behaviour from her. It interested her a well who this E person was, and she wanted to know if that mark on Victoria's neck was only a mark and nothing else happen after it, or before it, or during it...Anyway it was something she shouldn't be thinking.

"Well, that's a relief." Emma shrugged.

"Excuse me, Miss. Swan?" Regina snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Emma, wondering what was the big relief in here.

"Obviously, her and Henry aren't together. Because the flowers were from somebody named 'E' or whatever it really is his name."

"How is that a relief? You do know that Henry's second name is Emmett, right?" Regina looked at Emma from the corner of her eye.

"Oh shit..." Emma mumbled, dropping her head down.

* * *

As the day passed by, things only got more weird around Ruby. Victoria was trying to void the redhead the entire time as they worked, because Ruby was only teasing her around and trying to find out more about Zelena, Victoria wouldn't tell anybody who she really was, because Zelena asked her to keep their suppose relationship at secret, Victoria wasn't quite sure if it was a relationship or not, but it felt like one, so just let it be. She always told herself that she had to be with that person to know if it was really meant to be.

During the day, Henry arrived as well, after school, he went quickly meet up with Victoria, and tell her how he actually done it. He finally asked Lucy to go to the ball with him, and she actually accepted it, and he was extremely happy and excited.

"Awesome, Henry!" Victoria yelped in excitement before jump at Henry's arms.

The brunette boy wrapped his arms around Victoria's waist and spin her around while hugging her tightly.

Emma and Regina stepped together back in the diner at 6pm, they were going to pick up Henry, and Regina was going to ask Henry if he wanted to sleep at her house just this night. Why? Because Emma and Regina figured it wouldn't be so safe on having Henry and Victoria together at the same house at night. They still wasn't quite sure who was this new lover in Victoria's life, but they wanted to be safe than sorry.

"See..." Emma mumbled, only making Regina able to hear her. The two of them were watching the young fellows happy and hugging.

Soon Henry and Victoria broke the hug, and he noticed his both mothers had entered the dinner, which was almost empty.

"Hey mom! Hey ma'!" Henry said excited before step away from Victoria.

Victoria simple kept a kind smile before start removing the apron from her waist.

"Hey Henry. You know, tonight you co-" Before Emma could finish her words, Henry was already removing his backpack from his back, and take out his laptop, and another budget which was a digital projector.

"My teacher borrowed it to me. He says we can use it tonight. You have the movie, right?" Henry asked Victoria.

"Oh yes! Everything in my flash drive, I will go get it." Victoria went to the back of the diner, to go get her flash drive from her purse.

"What are you guys doing?" Emma frowned slightly, confused.

"Oh, Victoria found out she has bunch of awesome movies in her flash driver. So we decided to watch one tonight. You guys are invited as well." Henry stretched out his hand, like he was pointing at Emma and Regina.

"Invited?" Regina perked up an eyebrow.

"Yes, we invited lots of people here today to watch the movie at Granny and eat dinner while watching it. But the only ones that will show up is: Snow, Charming, Hook, Belle, Ruby, Granny, even Grumpy and Happy. You two, of course, at least I hope." Henry shrugged with a smile.

"Alright, yeah, we can do that." Emma shrugged as she quickly went to to sit down on her favourite booth.

Regina just stayed there, quiet, not really sure where to sit.

"Mom, sit here!" Henry told her as he brought a chair and placed it besides the booth, Emma had sat down, then he brought a table, to press it against the table from the booth, so his mother could eat as well.

Victoria was back with the flash drive, and while Henry was taking care of the chairs and the tables, Victoria was taking care of the laptop, the movie and the digital projector, plugging everything on the right place.

People started showing up, and in 15 minutes, everything was ready. Granny had everybody's food prepared, knowing very well what were their favourite food, so now everybody had their plate in front of them and Victoria pressed play as she quickly rushed her way back to where Regina, Emma and Henry were sitting, she sat between Regina and Henry with Spaghetti Bolognese plate right in front of her, she could already feel her stomach growling.

"WAIT...What is this movie about?" Emma decided to ask, just now.

"Snow White and The Huntsman." Henry answered with a small smile as he picked up a fry.

"What?" Snow quickly turned her head staring at Henry, confused.

Henry looked at his grandmother, hoping she wouldn't be mad. "It was Victoria's choice, she knows it better than I."

Now everybody was staring at Victoria.

Victoria simple had her cheeks full with spaghetti, and when she saw every eyes on her, she swallowed the food and cleared her throat. "Its a movie about Snow White and a huntsman who is hired by the evil queen to kidnap Snow and bring her back to the castle."

Snow was getting a bit confused, but still interested. "Oh, does she fall in deep sleep as well?"

"Yes." Victoria replayed.

Snow smiled and looked at Charming. "True love kiss from her prince charming."

Regina simple rolled her eyes at this disgusting love moment.

"Huh, nope. It's more like prince douchebag." Victoria spoke again.

"Excuse me!?" Charming quickly asked, wondering what did she meant by that.

"Oh! Not you, Dave. In the movie, there's no prince charming, I mean, there is, but he's evil. - You will see." Victoria tried to calm down the "prince" before look back at the sheet that was hanging against the wall from the diner, so everybody could watch the movie being projected by the digital projector. "Now shhh people."

And everybody went dead silent to watch the movie. The first scene was about war, and how the King found a beautiful blonde woman named Ravenna locked and brought her to the castle, to be his wife, the very next day.

"Somebody isn't wasting time!" Ruby said out loud, quickly mocking Victoria. Since the brunette said she wasn't sure if this new "lover" was the right person.

Victoria frowned slightly before turn her head around to look at Ruby that was behind her, and stuck out her tongue before turn her head back to the movie.

"Oh my god look at Snow, so cute!" Happy said..happily as he watched the scene now being the wedding and the little Snow behind Ravenna following her behind.

"Now this! This is entertaining!" Grumpy spoke as the scene now changed to what always happens after the wedding. "He's already chocking and she hasn't done anything. She must be a pro."

"Shhhh!" Victoria huffed out, people needed to stop with side comments and just enjoy the movie. And it seems that suppose "bed scene" ended with the blonde woman killing the king, and take his throne.

The very moment the blonde fell back on the bed, gasping happily about killing the King, everybody looked at Regina from the corner of her eye, and she simple frowned and looked back at them, which forced them all look back at the movie. Victoria was just way too lost in the movie to even notice such thing.

The time passed and now they were watching a scene where the Queen was going to take a bath, but instead of water, it was white, probably milk bath since people use to say its good for your skin or whatever. When the Queen dropped the silk robe and covered her bare chest with her hands, most men were gasping and glued their eyes to the scene, which forced Emma and Snow slap their husband's arm.

Victoria was simple biting down on her lip as she watched the Queen slowly lower herself more deeper into the milk. Then she tilted her head closer to Henry's and whispered something into his ear. "I'd do the evil queen." After mumbling this, she brought her head back.

Henry was quiet, eating the rest of his fries while watching the movie, but when Victoria whispered those words to his ear, he quickly chocked himself on his food.

"Henry, are you alright?" Regina asked, worried sick.

"Yeah, I'm fine-" He coughed again, with his eyes already watery from the pain in his throat, then he looked down at Victoria with a blush upon his cheeks. "Are you serious?!" He half yelled half whispered.

Victoria looked up at him a bit embarrassed before nod her head slowly.

Emma and Regina stared at each other before look back at the two of them, wondering what the hell were those two talking about.

"I'm going to the bathroom.." It was everything Henry said as he was still controlling his coughing.

Victoria simple tried to hold back a chuckle before look back at the movie.

Emma gave Regina the look "I told you so" and Regina simple watched the movie while thinking about how she would have "the talk" with Henry.

* * *

**Regina's Mansion**

The rest of the movie went just fine, after that embarrassing moment that Henry and Victoria had, everybody went back to their places at 8pm, and Regina leaved with Henry, while Emma stayed still chatting a little bit more with Ruby but then she left as well. Victoria decided to stay and help Ruby clean everything.

Now that they were finally at home, Regina decided to have "The Talk" with Henry, right now, at this very moment. She still couldn't believe Henry was with Victoria, so that was something she had to ask first.

"Henry, dear, may you come down?" Regina sat down at the couch already with her silk pyjamas.

Henry showed up at the living room, with some baggy pyjamas, before drop himself over the couch, making Regina jump a bit. "What is it mom?"

"Well, I heard that you have a girlfriend, is it true, Henry?" Regina put a small smile on her face, trying her best to be kind and not scare her child away, or else he will shut himself down and not tell her a thing.

"What? A girlfriend? Who told you that?" Henry frowned slightly, confused about those words. He did not had a girlfriend, he just asked Lucy out for the ball, was that already boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Henry, you do know if you have a girlfriend you can tell me, right."

"I'm not dating, mom!"

"Henry, I wont be mad."

"Mooooooooom, I'm single."

"Is it Miss. Ashburn?" Regina asked a bit nervously this time, as she bit down on her tongue, hoping Henry's answer would be no.

"What?! Victoria?! Mother she's dating Aunt Zelena!" Henry quickly stood up from the couch, trying to defend himself, but when he noticed he spoiled Victoria's biggest secret, he quickly covered his mouth with his both hands.

"She's what?" Regina gasped as she stared at Henry, speechless. What? Victoria, the innocent Victoria was dating her wicked sister?!

"Oh my god, mom, please don't tell her I told you, she will kill me. This is like her big secret, and its not even dating, its just seeing each other, I swear, they only draw together, spend time together, kiss too, hug too, but they don't do other things! Please, mom, let it go, pretend like you never heard anything about me." Henry shut his eyes tightly and huffed out, there he was rambling again, he hated this part about him, and clearly it came from his birth mother.

"Wait, wait, slow down." Regina swallowed hard, she still couldn't believe such thing. "You are sure she's with your aunt Zelena?" Of course with time, the two sisters started to behave around each other, now they only harm one another with words, nothing more, an Regina even allowed Zelena to be part of Henry's life, since they liked to draw together few things.

"Yeah, like, its not really together, Victoria says she needs to be with a person first to know if she really loves that person. But she says she likes Aunt Zelena enough to be with her, or try to be with her. Something like that." Henry frowned with a simple shrug, not really understanding this kind of relationships.

Regina took a shaky breath as she listen carefully Henry's words, once the boy was done, she simple nodded and forced a smile. "Alright, I just wanted to know if you were dating somebody."

"Nope, mom, nobody." Henry kept standing up as he brought his hands behind him as now he rushed upstairs, to his bedroom.

Now that Henry was out of sight, Regina clenched her fists as a flame showed around them, she even growled under her breath, but then allowed herself to calm down. The flame was gone, and her shaky breath was more normal. Why was this bothering her so much? She just cares way too much for Victoria, and knowing her sister is now with her, its bothering her more than it bothered her when she thought Victoria was with Henry.

**TBC?...**

* * *

**Ahh, funny post to type. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Stick around!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! – In this chapter Victoria will make everybody go do exercise! It will be basically the swans' team against the mills team. – Also, Zelena will finally show up and show her affection for Victoria in public, so everybody can see it, especially Regina.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

Chapter 4: No more hiding

**Granny**

"Victoria, what are you doing?" Henry asked as he looked up where the TV stayed.

"I'm trying to fix the TV." Victoria mumbled as she stood over a chair, that was over a table.

"Shouldn't Ruby be doing that?" Henry perked up an eyebrow as he looked down at the chair, and then at the table, if she sneezed she would fall.

"Why? Just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't do this." Victoria huffed out, feeling offended. She was messing around with the wires on the back of the TV, and trying to find out what was wrong with it.

"But it would be safer, dear." This time it was Regina speaking, she stood besides Henry as the two Mills watched the petit woman.

"I can do this. I just need to put this in here, and then this go- Augh!" Victoria groaned in pain, when she felt an electric shock against the tip of her finger.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked as he quickly approached Victoria, Regina simple gulped and frowned slightly, not allowing her deep care show.

"Yeah, fine." Victoria shrugged it off, and then finally plugged the last thing, and once that was done, the TV image was back on. "AH! I did it!" Victoria almost jumped in happiness if she didn't remember that she was over a chair that could fall over the table, and she would hit the ground.

"Oh! Soccer is on!" Henry did jump in happiness and he took a step back so he could look up at the TV and watch the game.

"It's not soccer, Henry. It's football." Victoria corrected him, as she looked down at the chair, she grabbed the back of it, and slowly put her feet against the table, and then just jumped off. She removed the chair from the table, and put it on its right place, and then she went get something to clean the table.

"It's soccer." Henry frowned slightly as he kept watching.

"It's not." Victoria spoke again, coming back with a detergent and a cloth.

"It is."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh uh."

"IT'S FOOTBALL."

"IT'S SOCCER."

"NO IT'S NOT, IT'S FOOTBALL."

"MOOOOOOOOMMM." Henry groaned in frustration as he looked at his mother, waiting for her answer. She was a smart woman; she had the right answer for this. Victoria looked at her as well, waiting for her replay.

Regina looked at them both, a bit confused, not really sure what to say, but she decided to trust her mind. "I believe its football, Henry. They clearly use their feet to play with the ball, and as I recall they can't use their hands, but the goalkeeper."

"You are taking her side?!" Henry gasped.

Victoria simple chuckled in victory.

"I'm just saying my opinion." Regina pressed her chubby lips together, hoping this wouldn't cause any argument between them.

"Ugh, fine." Henry shrugged it off, before drop himself over the booth and just watch the game.

Victoria smiled and after cleaning the table she went back to the balcony and dropped the cloth into the sink, and put the detergent away. "The same as usual?" Victoria asked Regina, who simple gave her a nod, so the petit woman went to prepare her a dark coffee, with two cubs of sugar, and then a cappuccino for Henry.

It took her five minutes and once she was done, she walked up to the booth where Regina was with Henry and placed the two cups in front of them. "Who knew the mayor liked football." Victoria mocked Regina a bit, but always with a kind smile.

"I'm full of surprises, dear." Regina looked up at Victoria, before look back down at her coffee.

"Oh, I bet." Victoria raised her eyebrows and looked up, like she was wondering about how many surprises Regina had.

Regina saw this expression from Victoria and the older brunette blushed slightly.

"Oh, oh, oh...GOAAAAAL!" Henry jumped on his seat and showed a big grin before settle himself back down on the booth.

"Awesome goal!" Victoria commented when she looked up at the TV and saw the repetition of the goal.

"I know right? Pretty cool. I miss playing soccer, but everybody at school is being a dick and prefers to show off than to actual play." Henry shrugged with a bored expression.

"Henry!" Regina gasped mostly towards about her son's curse; he really needs to stop catch on Emma and Hook's language.

"Sorry!" Henry looked down at his cappuccino, and scooting himself to the opposite side of the booth, away from his mother.

Victoria was trying her best to hold a chuckle, so she decided to continue the subject. "Well, one day you and I should play."

"You know how to play?" Henry perked up an eyebrow as he looked at Victoria.

"Of course I know how to play!" Victoria gasped, pretending to be offended.

"Hum, but it would suck just the two of us." Henry pouted slightly.

"I guess you are right." Victoria shrugged as she looked back up at the TV.

"I believe Emma would be up for it." Regina decided to comment.

"Still, we would need more." Victoria mumbled.

And then everything went silence, and Victoria and Henry were both slowly turning their heads to face each other and with eyes wide open they both spoke. "ARE YOU THINKING WHAT I AM THINKING?!"

"Depends, what are you thinking?" Henry tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, you know damn well." Victoria grinned.

"No way." Henry bit down on his lip.

"Yup, we need to make it happen."

"Awesome! I know few people that can help us out." Henry removed himself from the booth.

"Cool, give me their contacts; I'm on my break now." Victoria said as she checked the clock on the wall.

"No way, you are going without me!" Henry quickly finished his cappuccino and began to leave the diner, tugging Victoria along.

"Wa- Wait, Henry." Victoria chuckled as she began to be pulled out from the dinner, and while that happen, she managed to remove her apron and toss it to the balcony.

The two simple left Regina behind, and Ruby finally decided to show up. "Oh the TV's fixed."

* * *

After that moment at the dinner, Henry and Victoria spent an entire week with their little secrets here and there, people were starting to wonder what the hell they were doing when Victoria decided to take Emma's bug out of the town and then come back. Or when they asked Leroy about some metal bars that could be like a big rectangle. Or when they were caught running through the streets after pongo because he was taking some ball away from them.

But now the day finally came and everybody (Ruby, Snow, David, Regina, Hook and Henry), were sitting down at some wood bench in the woods. But they weren't on the well known part of the woods; they were behind all those threes, where it had an empty big clean space where they could walk around without tripping over something.

"Where the hell is Victoria? You said she would be here like twenty minutes ago, Henry." Ruby mumbled as she placed her elbows over her knees and cupped her face with her palms.

"I'm surprised she managed to bring the mayor to play with us. But she really needs to show up, or the lad will get bored." Hook said with a mocking tone before look at Regina.

The ex-evil queen shot him a dead glare before look away.

"Guys, we all should just be happy that we will be able to do something together!" Snow said with a big smile.

"You seem very excited, Snow." Regina mumbled.

"Of course, I love spending time with my friends and family."

"Or, maybe because you are finally away from your hyper son." Ruby commented.

"Ruby!" Snow gasped.

"It's the truth!" Ruby defended herself.

"It is Hun. We have to admit he's like a hyper squirrel." David showed an apologist smile.

"You are right..." Snow allowed a sigh escape from her lips; she was indeed a bit tired of her hyper son.

"Guys, here she comes!" Henry made everybody shut up as he quickly stood up from the bench and saw Victoria with a bag on her arms and then Emma by her side, covering herself with some big towel. Why was Emma doing that?

"Sorry for the delay, guys. Emma was being stubborn about dressing her 'uniform'." Victoria told them as Emma simple frowned and looked down.

"Uniform?" Ruby asked.

"Mhm, we are two teams. The first one is the Swans, which obviously is Emma, Hook, David and Snow. Then there's the Mills which is Regina, Henry, Ruby and me." Victoria told them with a big grin.

"Hum, I'm a Mills now?" Ruby perked up an eyebrow with a silly smirk.

"Only, because I want you on my team." Victoria chuckled before look at Regina. "And since me and Henry wanted this game to feel so real, we decided to give each team their own clothes. So I shall present you..." Victoria was trying to remove the towel from Emma. "Let go..." She mumbled, and then with a final tug, she revealed Emma. "The Swans!"

Emma was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a big draw of a Swan on the middle of the shirt, with the words 'The Swans' written in white. Then she was wearing some white shorts, the same size of football ones. Her number which was "9" was written on the left side of her shorts in dark blue color.

"Pretty cool." David commented, while Hook whistled giving a grin, and Snow just kept a smile.

"Now, I shall present you..." Now Victoria removed the long jacket she had on her, and threw it over the bench with the bag she had on her arms as well. "The Mills!" Victoria was wearing a dark t-shirt with a big draw of an apple in the middle of her t-shirt, and the words 'The Mills' were written in red as well over the table. Her shorts were dark too, and her number '1' was in a red color.

"Awesome!" Henry said with his big grin, Regina showed an approve expression, and Ruby clapped her hands together.

"BUT WAIT! There's more. – Turn around Emma." Victoria looked at Emma.

"No."

"Emma, please, we discussed this."

"I don't care; I'm not going to turn around."

"But people will end up seeing it once you start playing."

"Then I will go change."

"MAM JUST DO IT." Henry huffed out his cheeks in a grumpy manner.

"FINE FINE!" Emma groaned out and then finally turned around, revealing the back of her outfit. Her shirt had her name written in white and her number as well, and her shorts had two draws of swans on each butt cheek.

"I guess I'm eating Swan tonight!" Hook chuckled.

"That's disgusting." Regina mumbled.

"And BAM!" Victoria shouted as she jumped, making herself spin in the air, and now revealing her back at everybody, showing her name 'Victoria Mills' written in red on the back of her t-shirt, just like the number, and her shorts had two apples on each butt cheek. "Pretty cool, huh?!" Victoria asked with a big grin before shake her bottom a bit, like a little duck, and then turn around to face everybody.

"I think it's hilarious!" Henry laughed as he jumped off the bench and began to look through the bag that Victoria carried so he could get his own clothes as well.

"Well, I will go for the healthy meal, and get two apples tonight." Ruby wiggled her eyebrows at Victoria, who simple laughed and walked up to Henry to get clothes for Ruby and Regina.

The mayor was just shocked with a bit of dark blush upon her cheeks. The apples were actually a bit of turn on, but what moved her feels the most was on the back of Victoria's shirt, she had the name written 'Victoria Mills' and not 'Victoria Ashburn', which is actually her real name, but she had Mills, and as much as Regina tried to control herself she couldn't help but to think _One day, you will officially have that name..What? This is absurd, Regina, control yourself. She's with your s-..Zelena.. _Regina thought as she bite down on her lower lip trying to control her anger that suddenly showedup when she remembered that Victoria was with Regina, at least that' what her son says, and she already heard few gossip around the town, but nobody really witness anything with their own eyes.

"Regina, here. I guess this will fit you." Victoria's voice made Regina snap out of her thoughts.

The mayor looked up at Victoria who was now standing in front of her with her hair into a ponytail and the clothes on her hands, handing them to her. "Thank you." Regina took the clothes on her hands, and while everybody was trying to find the most hidden spot in the woods to change, Regina simple moved her hand around, making purple smoke appear around her, but then it was gone, and Regina was now on the clothes that were given to her.

Nobody had ever seen the mayor so...simple, so sporty? So they couldn't help but glare maybe a little too much, only when Granny showed up and blew the whistle on her hand, everybody's eyes left Regina's body.

"Time to do some warm up, little babies! Start running, now!" Granny placed her both palms on her sides with a big grin.

"Granny is like our couch?" Henry asked Victoria.

"She was the only one I found at that moment, and she seemed very happy to do it." Victoria shrugged as she started running, wrapping her left arm around Ruby's, and then her right arm around Regina's, showing the both older brunettes a big lovely smile, while she tugged them along with her to start running.

* * *

After the all warm up, they were already playing, and since it was only four members at each team, everybody could be the goalkeeper but nobody could use their hands. Their game wasn't anything special, because Snow basically had two left feet, David was distracted because of Snow, Emma was yelling at her team to focus, and Hook seemed to forget he couldn't kick that hard, so the game stopped lots of times because one of them had to go run after the ball and bring it back. The Mills team was better, Regina was no pro, but she was enough to keep the ball with her for a little while, Ruby seemed to be a sore loser, so she would snap when she couldn't do anything right, Henry was always trying his best to score but Emma always took the ball from the teen boy. Victoria was basically that girl you thought she wasn't there but she would surprise you from behind and take the ball. Hook often cursed at how small she was and that nobody could notice her. Which actually lead to a five minute argument between Hook and Victoria, since the young woman didn't liked to be called short.

But now it was time to score, and The Mills team was heading for it. "It's yours, Henry!" Victoria shouted as she kicked the ball forward and the brunette boy got it on his feet as he began to move forward, and when he was close enough, he finally kicked the ball, and he scored.

"HA. GOAAAAAAL!" Henry shouted with a big grin before turn around, spread his arms and start running back to his team, he was actually going to tackle his mother or Victoria, but Ruby beat him to it, and she was the one who tackled the boy. "You did it!"

Victoria saw the goal, and she basically jumped in happiness, allowing an excited tiny yelp escape her lips, when she turned around, Regina was right behind her with her brown chocolate eyes wide open and a big smile on her face. "Wow!" Victoria said as she basically threw herself against Regina's arms.

The mayor simple wrapped her arms around the petit woman and lifted her from the ground, holding her closer and spinning her around for a second, before place her back on her feet. The mayor didn't notice how much she showed her affection for the younger brunette.

But Emma noticed, and a lot. She noticed how Regina's eyes were sparkling again, and how honest her smile was. She saw those same eyes when they were doing squats and the other exercises, Victoria was in front of Regina, and it seems the mayor had a pervert side, because her eyes did not left Victoria's ass, well, even Emma had to admit the petit woman had a perfect ass, but still.

Victoria leaned closer to Regina and pecked her cheek, giving a strong yet loving kiss on the ex-evil queen's cheek, before pull her head back and turn around to face Ruby and Henry who were now going towards them. But before Victoria could say anything, Ruby now tackled Victoria, she wrapped her arms around Victoria's waist and lifted her up, the same way Regina done, but she could lift the petit woman higher, and Victoria didn't had to have her arms around Ruby's neck, so she just stared down at Ruby with a laugh.

Henry walked up to his mother and raised his hand. "High five?"

Regina was still pretty much shaken from the kiss Victoria gave her, it still felt like she was still kissing her, and that messed around with the mayor's heart. When she heard Henry's voice, she snapped out of her tongues and looked at her son. She smiled at him and slapped her hand against his. "High five! Good job, son."

Henry showed that big grin again and just nodded.

The Swan team were all sitting down on the ground, but Emma, she had the ball on her hands and was about to shout the others to stop with the all exaggerate cheering, since this game wasn't real, but then Granny spoke.

"Break! Time for lunch!" Granny shouted before blow the whistle.

"We seriously need to get that whistle away from her." Henry winced before shake his head with a smile.

Both teams walked up to Granny who was on the beach. "Who will go get the lunch? I left the bags with the sandwiches at the backdoor of the car."

"I can go." Emma said as she took the car keys from Granny's hand, then she turned around and walked up to Regina, wrapping her arm around the brunette's and tugging her along. "I and Regina will go."

"I-..Wha-" Regina couldn't even complain because Emma was too stubborn to let her go.

**...**

When both women reached the car, Emma unlocked as she spoke. "So when are you going to tell her?"

"Pardon me?" Regina perked up an eyebrow as she looked at Emma with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"You know, Victoria. When are you going tell her you want to ban- hang out with her." Emma corrected herself with a shrug.

"I do not know what you are talking about, and please don't be so prude. Your language is clearly affection my son." Regina frowned at her, the mayor only used the words "my son" whenever she was feeling the need to go on her defensive side against Emma.

"Oh please, Regina. I see the way you look at her, or when you get all embarrassed when she gets closer to you, or when your eyes did not left her arse. I must say she has indeed a beautiful package." Emma raised her hands like she was surrendering or something.

"Indeed she do- ...Excuse me! You have no right to talk about my private life!" Regina snapped, she didn't even notice she was daydreaming about those two apples on the shorts Victoria was wearing.

"What private life? I mean, I'm only talking about Victoria. Unless you two are already on it." Emma opened the backdoor, to search for the bag with the sandwiches.

"Miss. Swan, stop being so prude, and no I and Victoria are not in any kind of romantic bond." Regina kept her arms tight in front of her chest.

"Yeah whatever, I'm just saying, Henry isn't the only one that has a name that starts with an 'E'. Miss Elisa." Emma mocked her.

"Are you looking through my personal files?!" Regina snapped again.

"Oh please, it was an accident actually. Henry just happened to have your ID card, and your name was there. I must Regina Elisa Mills, is a weird name, but Elisa is pretty. I was actually going to name my child that if it was a girl."

"Miss. Swan..." Regina warned her.

"Geez, fine. You are pissed, I get it. – But seriously, Regina, you should tell her how you feel, it's never too late, you know."

"I don't love her!"

"Wow, easy there. Nobody said the word love."

"Ugh, you are irritable."

"Would it hurt just to talk with her?"

"Miss. Swan, I'm not going to have this conversation with you."

"Come on, Regina."

"No."

"Awww, why not?"

"Because no."

"Ugh, that's not even an answer."

"..."

"Why are you fighting it so much?"

"Because she's dating Zelena!" And that's when she snapped.

"Sh- Whaaaat?! She's dating your sister?!" Emma dropped the plastic bag with the sandwiches with her eyes wide open.

"I won't repeat myself." Regina chewed the inside of her cheek and looked away.

"Oh damn, that's like weird, fucked up, a bit kinky too, she's like way older, right? Older than you too, right? Oh my what i-"

"Miss. Swan, I get it! I get it, I cannot have her. I get it, that my sister will beat me up to have a happy ending, and I get it that Victoria would never look at me like that!" Regina's voice even sounded shaky, even though she wouldn't let herself cry.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, Regina. Really." Emma now felt bad; she knew the mayor deserved her happy ending. "But hey, Tinkerbell said your soulmate would have a tattoo of an infinite symbol with roses or something, right? Victoria has no tattoo, so your happy ending is still out there, Regina." She forced a smile, trying to be comforting for Regina, but that was a hard thing to do.

Regina remained quiet for awhile, but then she finally allowed herself to calm down and close her eyes before take a deep breath. "You are right; this is just a foolish crush that will pass." She opened her eyes after finishing that sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, it's probably that. Your prince or princess charming will show up soon, no worries." Emma shrugged with a smile before pick up the plastic bag with the sandwiches. "Now let's go, everybody's probably starving." Emma locked the car again and handed another plastic bag that had small packs of juice and fruit. Then she just went back to where everybody was.

"I hope so, Miss. Swan. I hope so." Regina mumbled those words before walk after the blonde woman.

**...**

When Regina and Emma got there, they spotted Ruby and Victoria under some tree, but it seemed Victoria was with her head over Ruby's lap, while Ruby had her back against the tree. The rest of the group were trying to pass the ball to each other but only using their heads, at least that's what Henry was trying to teach them.

"Geez, Ruby. I'm only gone for like ten minutes, and you already got the girl naked." Emma joked as she saw that Victoria was without the shirt, but she was wearing a sports bra.

"Hey, you know me. Plus she's wearing sports bra, so it's totally okay to look." Ruby chuckled, as she placed her palm over Victoria's head, the petit woman was actually asleep, and she had her both arms around Ruby's waist, hugging her face against Ruby's belly while she remained asleep. "She twitches in her sleep."

"What?" Emma perked up an eyebrow, as she removed the bag from Regina's hand and placed it on the ground.

"She falls asleep pretty fast, and then she starts shaking or something. I'm not sure if it's a dream, because she doesn't make any sound, it's just her entire body twitches." Ruby shrugged, as she felt Victoria's body twitching again. "See!"

"Perhaps it's just stress coming out from her body. That's one of the ways." Regina said with a slight concern frown as she looked down at Victoria.

Emma actually felt Regina was getting worried about Victoria, so she decided to make her relax. "Yeah, or just a nightmare, either way, she's okay."

And before they could say anything else, the younger woman gasped for air and opened her blue eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Ruby asked looking down at Victoria.

Victoria removed her arms from Ruby's waist and then brought her upper body up, so she could sit. "Yeah, just some weird dream." She rubbed her eyes before yawn and cover her mouth while doing so.

"About?" Regina asked, not really wanting to, but her curiosity won.

"I-...I don't know." Victoria frowned slightly as she looked down, she really couldn't remember, and since she got herself in this town, she started to forget lots of things, but she decided to just shrug it off. "But anyway, you guys got the food? I'm starving!"

"Oh totally. Ham or cheese? Or both?" Emma asked as she began to look through the plastic bag with the sandwiches.

"Ham, please." Victoria gave a big smile before push herself up from the ground and help out Emma.

"WOW. YOU GOT A TATTOO?!" Ruby gasped as she looked at Victoria's back.

Regina's eyes shot wide open, and she quickly grabbed Victoria's arm, so she could turn the girl around, letting her back face her, and that's when she saw it...the damn tattoo..

"What?" Victoria was a bit lost, but then she noticed everybody was focused on the tattoo that stood her lower back. "Oh that, pretty cool, huh?" Victoria smiled as she tried to look at her own tattoo, it was the infinite symbol, with the spines of the rose wrapped all around it, and the rose peeking on the other side, but it wasn't blossomed, it was closed. Plus the tattoo was all dark.

"Yeah! But it would be prettier if the rose was open and all red and stuff." Ruby commented before stretch out her hand to touch the tattoo.

"How did you got this tattoo?" Regina asked with a small frown.

Victoria looked up at Regina, and when she saw the frown, she felt her stomach turn, not really sure why the mayor seemed so angry. "I...don't know. I mean, I don't remember getting it, but when I got here, and I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw it. – Maybe some drunken night? Or a lost bet? Who knows, but thank god it's beautiful." Victoria shrugged with her kind smile.

As much as Regina wanted to be angry and destroy everything in front of her, that kind smile Victoria had warmed her heart, and now knowing that Victoria was indeed her soul-mate, Regina was actually happy, but then Zelena came in her thoughts and she was forced to turn around and walk away, to call Henry and the others, so she could keep her mind off this subject.

Emma just cursed herself in her mind, how could this happen?! She really needs to shut up about things, maybe they won't happen.

"She doesn't like tattoos?" Victoria asked a bit concerned.

"Ah hum..nah, I mean, I don't know. Don't worry about it, let's just eat." Emma tried her best to make Victoria forget about it, and Ruby was now looking at Emma with a question look, but it seems whatever look Emma gave Ruby, everything was clear for the red riding hood.

**...**

After eating and spend an hour relaxing, they were back playing, and now the Swan Team was able to score, so the next one that scored would win the game. When the ball reached Hook's feet, the pirate was closer to score but then he once again forgot about his strength and kicked the ball too hard, making it fly away.

"Hook!" Emma groaned out in frustration.

"I'm sorry, love."

"I will go get it!" Victoria told them and when she was about to leave their suppose camp, the ball was back and jumped slightly against the ground before roll towards Victoria. It seemed like somebody threw the ball back at them, but who the hell was there?

That's when Zelena showed up, the redhead, was wearing some tight dark jeans, with high heel boots, and a white shirt.

"Elena!" Victoria yelped in excitement, as she totally forgot the door and ran up to Zelena.

"Wha-? Who-?" Ruby frowned when she heard the word Elena, that was Zelena not, Elena.

"Hello, darling." Zelena showed Victoria a kind smile, as she wrapped her arms around the petit woman and hugged her closer, and that's when she took a better look at Victoria's t-shirt, yes the brunette put it back on. The ex-wicked witch felt her stomach turn when she read the words 'Victoria Mills', oh this was wrong.

"You came! I thought you wouldn't." Victoria broke the hug but still remained in the older woman's arms.

"I decided to pay you a visit." Zelena shrugged as she looked down at Victoria. "Perhaps it's time to stop with the all secret date thing, and just make things more official."

"What do you m-" Before Victoria could ask her, Zelena locked her lips with the younger woman and gave her a long, passionate kiss, she held Victoria's chin with her thumb and index finger, so she could remain her face closer to hers.

Everybody gasped when they saw Zelena kissing Victoria. "Oh, so that's the 'E' person...right Zelena, Elena, totally makes sense now...damn..." Ruby mumbled under her breath.

"Somebody has a fetish for older woman." Hook commented.

"Oh my..." Snow gulped.

"This is surprising..." David raised his eyebrows.

"More like shocking." Granny stood by his side now.

Henry just smiled at the scene, because he felt happy for his friend, he wasn't aware of his mother feelings towards the younger woman.

Regina stood there, with an anger look, as she clenched her fists, trying her best to not let flames surround her palms, she was indeed angry, and Zelena was doing this on purpose to just piss her even more. Victoria had that tattoo, the magic wasn't wrong, she was Regina's soul-mate, why was her sister with her?! Zelena couldn't take away her happy ending!

Zelena kept her lips against Victoria's, and when she knew Victoria's eyes were closed, she open her own and looked at her lovely sister, Regina with a cocky glare, and using her free hand she moved it over Victoria's back where her name was written, and the word 'Mills' was gone. _Yes, sis, I got her first..._

"Regina..." Emma was going in her comforting mode, but the mayor was already gone, she disappeared in purples smoke. "Shit."

"Hey, where's mom?" Henry asked with a slight frown.

"Don't know kid. She told me she was feeling tired and nauseous, maybe the sandwich messed up with her stomach and she had to go home." Emma tried to make up an excuse.

"Ah, okay." Henry seemed to quickly forget it.

"Emma, this can't happen." Ruby mumbled as she got herself besides the Saviour.

"Tell me about it, Rubs. But there isn't much I can do. Victoria actually seems very happy with her..." Emma pressed her lips together as she watched the two women.

Victoria gasped for air when the kiss was lasting too long. "Wow..." She mumbled as she looked up at Zelena with her pale cheeks now pink.

"I hope this won't put you in bad sheets with your friends, dear." Zelena smirked down at Victoria before pass her thumb over Victoria's lips.

"What? No, no way. I'm glad we don't have to hide ourselves behind trees at the park." Victoria joked with a chuckle.

"No. No more hiding, darling."

* * *

**So like...damn...This is a ReginaxOC fanfic, but I can't help but feel attracted to Zelena's character as well. xD – What did you thought? – I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Sorry for any typo/mistake, they are all on me.**

**Stick around! – Perhaps next chapter you will see Regina dealing with this messed up situation.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5! Things will start to become more interesting, at least I hope so.**

**Also I've had two reviews talking about rape culture, and I cannot see where that idea came from, because the OC Victoria is totally willing to be with Zelena, and if its because of Victoria's age, I can change that, even if its not the issue, but whatever. - She's 21 from now on.**

**Then I had another review asking about this all Zelena thing, the greenie witch is only with Victoria to piss off Regina :) Zelena isn't dumb and she knows that Victoria is Regina's soul-mate, so she's trying her best to keep Victoria closer and love her. (If Zelena ever loves Victoria, its not in a healthy way, but an obsession)**

**Also, this does not follow the Season 4, but it is after that season, and since we don't know how that season will end, I will just say that the Snow Queen isn't bad anymore, and that Elsa has her sister back and they are back in their kingdom, and so on. (Sarah Fisher will be in this chapter)**

**Anyway..**

**Enjoy! - Sorry for any typo.(There's no beta in this story, so if any of you readers want to be the beta of this story, just pm me.)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ice-cream

**Grannys**

When Victoria agreed to spend the afternoon with the three year old Liam, and the five year old Neal, this wasn't what she had in mind.

"No, Neal! Don't tou-"

_*CRACK*_

And it was too late, the little brunette boy with blue eyes like his father, had already touched few plates on the balcony of the Grannys and made the plates fall. She left him on the chair in front of the balcony, so he could act like a "big boy", he refused to sit on on the other tables, so she allowed him to stay there, but he couldn't remain quiet, he had to touch everything he saw.

Victoria even tried to put her hand under the plates, but she had little Liam on her lap, and she was holding him closer to her with her left hand, so when she stretched out her right one, she couldn't even grab one.

"Oh no, you are gonna get it little one!" Ruby shouted across from the other end of the balcony.

"No! I'm gonna tell mommy!" Neal shouted back and folded his arms in front of his chest. Ugh, he was indeed a spoiled prince.

"Oh yeah? And then what?"

"Then, she gonna spank your butt."

"Of cou- wait what, Snow spanks your ass?" Ruby asked, perking up an eyebrow.

"Of course she doesn't, Ruby. Neal just says this things to get away with anything, he believes people fear his mother because she's a queen." Victoria replayed Ruby with a roll of her eyes before take a bite of her eggs, and give a small piece of beard to Liam's hands, the boy still remained quiet on her lap, and he was indeed a beautiful toodler, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"The queen spanks people to get what she wants!" Neal remained with his chin held high.

"No, the queen only spanks when people don't behave, and breaking plates is not behaving." Another voice could be heard and this time it came from Regina, yes the mayor had stepped in when nobody noticed, probably because Neal was such big piece of work.

Victoria looked up, following the voice and then her big blue eyes landed on Regina's figure, she still had her mouth a bit full with eggs, so she showed a mouth closed smile.

"Mommy isn't going to spank me." Neal replayed as he stuck out his tongue towards Regina, still with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Regina was actually taken back by Neal's reaction, she didn't actually thought the boy would stick out his tongue towards her, and maybe it bothered her, because this little figure right in front of her is the son of Snow and Charming.

"Neal!" Victoria gasped as she brought Liam more closer into her lap, before drop the fork over her plate. "Apologyze to madame mayor." Victoria frowned slightly at him. Snow gave her the permission to scold the boy if he misbehaved, it seems Snow always keeping him closer since he was a little baby, he become a spoiled mommas boy and also a hyper one.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Just do it, Neal."

"I don't wanna!"

"But you have to!"

"Why?! She's evil!"

"Becau-..." Victoria was confused now, but she figured Neal was only calling Regina evil because of her words towards him, and she wasn't even mean to him. "She's not evil, Neal. You are being the bad boy here, so apologyze."

Regina simple gulped and clenched her jaw, she cannot believe Snow spoke to her son in such manner, of course the two still had their bitter moments, but she couldn't believe Snow still spoke that the evil queen was Regina, she thought they made their "apologizies" and put this all behind. Regina wasn't that person anymore, and she felt damn glad that Victoria didn't put so much thought into the boy words.

"Sorry.." Neal spoke very low.

"Louder, mister." Victoria shot him another glare and she felt like she was even his mother, but if she really was there was no way her son would be like this, at least she would try her best to fix his actions.

"I'm sorry!" Neal shouted this time, and shoved a big piece of bread into his mouth, so he didn't had to speak anymore, his mother always told him to not speak with mouth full, so.

Victoria simple rolled her eyes and huffed out, she was about to scold him again, but Regina spoke first.

"It's okay. Here..." Regina searched through her bag and found some honey lozenges, it would be enough to make the boy's mouth sweet and at least make him forget that she's evil, for some odd reason she had to prove him she was not. "A reward for apologyzing." Regina gave a small and a bit forced smile.

Neal looked up at Regina still with his mouth full with bread, and when she gave him the honey lozenges, he kept his big blue eyes locked on hers and slowly began to chew on the bread, he was looking at her with that "I still don't trust you" look, but he still wanted the candy, so he took it from Regina's hand, and held it closer to him.

Victoria smiled at Regina's actions before look back down at Neal. "What do you say?"

Neal swallowed the bread in his mouth and began to unwrap the paper from the honey lozenges. "Thank you, madame mayor." The little boy probably had some issue with personality, because he was now the happy Neal, but the hyper side never left him tho. He put the candy in his mouth, and groaned in pleasure as he began to suck on it.

"My pleasure." Regina replayed before look back at Ruby, and the redhead already knew what the mayor wanted, so she went prepare her usual coffee.

"I wonder if candy does an opposite effect on him.." Victoria mumbled as she watched Neal enjoying his candy, since the boy is so hyper, maybe having sugar in him would calm him down, or was that with coke? perhaps coffee? Will it work with ice-cream? Because she's dying for an ice-cream right now, she doesn't know why, but she really needs an ice-cream.

"Perhaps." Regina smiled at Victoria and when she was about to enjoy the view right in front of her, somebody decided to show up at the diner, and of course, the one and only Zelena.

"Elena." Victoria mumbled the name with a soft smile before look past Regina and see the tall redhead woman standing in front of the door.

Zelena's blue eyes landed on Victoria, the two little kids, and of course, Regina, oh this was going to be interesting. "Hello, me love." Zelena said as she approached Victoria, and leaned forward, pecking the young woman's lips softly.

Victoria smiled at the gesture. "I thought you would be busy."

"I decided to leave my paintings alone for a couple of hours, and join the afternoon with you." Zelena answered, and when she finished her words Liam clapped his hands, like a reminder that he was still there on Victoria's lap, while Neal just kept enjoying his candy, and Regina refused herself to watch Zelena and Victoria interact like that. "And of course the little ones.." Zelena made it sound like they were a happy family just to make Regina's stomach turn even more.

"I'm glad, I was actually thinking about getting them some ice-cream now." Victoria replayed her as she looked down at Liam and then turned around, jumping off the chair, she slowly placed Liam on the ground but still held his hand, as the three year old boy looked up at Victoria. "Ice-cream!" He said with his excited tiny voice.

"Awesome!" Neal gasped as he quickly jumped off the chair and rushed towards to door to open it for Victoria, so they could leave right now and get ice-cream quickly.

"Yes, ice-cream." Victoria smiled down at Liam and then her eyes landed on Neal who was by the door right now, she didn't wanted the boy to get off the diner without her by his side, so she was already walking towards there.

Zelena allowed Victoria to go first, but then followed the young woman, when she passed right by her sister side, she mumbled some words. "That's right sis, she's mine, so you better back off, there's no way she's going with you, specially after she finds out you are the evil queen." Zelena grinned at her own words and kept on walking, right after Victoria and the two little ones who were already leaving the diner.

Regina clenched her fists and remained a bit shocked at Zelena's words, she was still the damn wicked witch without her powerful magic, she was still going to destroy Regina's happiness, and she was going to take the most important thing in her life, which is her soul-mate, her happy ending, when will it ever come?! Probably never now, since Zelena is thinking about telling Victoria about the all evil things Regina done.

"Hum, you okay, Regina?" Ruby asked as she perked up an eyebrow and placed her coffee on the balcony in front of her.

"Yes." Regina mumbled as she took the cup of coffee closer to her.

"I don't like to put my nose in the other peoples business, but I just wanted to tell ya, that there's no way that thing will last." Ruby replayed as she pointed at the door, she was clearly talking about Victoria and Zelena. "I mean, come on, if I had to pick between you two, I would pick you, way hotter and younger."

Regina perked up an eyebrow as she looked at Ruby, was this woman serious? "I-...thank you?"

"Yeah, no problemo, gal. Did you remembered when we all watched that movie of snow? And when Henry got all embarrassed so sudden? Well that's because Victoria whispered to him that she would do the evil queen, of course it was the one in the movie, since she doesn't know its you, but I literally laughed my ass off when she told me this!" Ruby laughed out loud again.

Regina almost choked in her own coffee when she heard Ruby's words, and she felt a blush show up slowly upon her cheeks. "Pardon me?"

"Yeah, kinky bitch, right?" Ruby simple kept her laugh before calm herself down. "But anyway. She's your soul-mate after all, she will be yours, no worries." And with that Ruby simple walked away to take the other people's orders.

Regina still had that blush upon her cheeks, and she took a deep breath before look back down at her dark coffee, despite the entire situation, she couldn't help but feel pleased that Victoria held such thoughts of her, or of the actress in the movie, but either way, she would think those thoughts were for her and only her.

* * *

**Any Given Sundae**

At some point Victoria, Zelena, and the two toddlers arrived the ice-cream shop, they were both excited to get ice-cream, but the one more excited was Neal, obviously, and he kept rushing his steps, keeping himself always away from them, till Zelena decided to grab Neal's wrist and hold him closer, Victoria could do it but Liam was lap boy, and he preferred to be on Victoria's arms than walk.

Zelena pushed the door open and they all stepped inside the chilly store.

"Finally some place that has the perfect temperature." Victoria mumbled as she held Liam against her side.

"Ice-cream!" Neal yelped as he rushed his way towards the glass as he started to pick which flavour he prefered.

Victoria smiled at Neal's reaction, and then she felt Liam moving on her side, the boy clearly wanted to go after his toddler uncle and pick with him, so she placed the boy down and allowed him to go after Neal.

"Ah new faces, welcome." Sarah Fisher spoke as she stepped closer to the balcony and looked at Zelena and Victoria, so this was the storybrooke's new visitor, of course the brunette young woman was already here for more than a month, but this was only the first time Sarah saw her, and an uneasy feeling hit her hard, for some odd reason this young woman seemed familiar. "But you guys aren't so new." Sarah smiled when her eyes landed on the two little ones.

"Hello, thank you." Victoria smiled at Sarah's welcome and she stepped forward, getting herself behind the boys and helping him out decide what they wanted, she even squat down to be more at their level.

Zelena simple remained behind Victoria, and looked at Sarah Fisher, this two knew each other, everybody knew who Zelena was, the wicked witch, and Zelena knew this was the same Snow Queen that gave everybody a big trouble few years ago, so its no wonder that they sent each other a deadly glare.

"I decided! I want chocolate." Neal spoke.

"Banilla!" Little Liam said, still confusing the letters "v" to "b".

"Coming right up." Sarah ignored Zelena and went to get the little ones ice-cream, for Neal she gave him a cone, but for Liam she gave him a cup, so he wouldn't do much mess. When that was done, her eyes landed on Victoria's figure, and once again she felt that nostalgia feeling. "Anything I can get you?"

Victoria smiled down at the boys, before look back up at Sarah when she spoke. "Oh, right...Hum, perhaps the mint chocolate chip one?"

"As you wish." Sarah kept her friendly mask, as she got a cone with mint chocolate chip ice cream for Victoria. "Here you go." She wrapped a paper around the cane and then handed it to Victoria, the both brushed fingers with each other, and that was the final clue that Sarah needed to know where she saw Victoria before.

Victoria felt a strange touch between the two of them, but she decided to ignore. "Thank you very much..How much is it?" Victoria was already searching through her purse with her free hand.

"This one is on me." Zelena spoke as she stepped forward, removing her wallet from her purse.

"No, Ele-" Victoria was about to refuse Zelena's offer, but then Sarah spoke.

"No need to pay, this one shall be on me. Just enjoy your ice-cream." Sarah's remained on the Zelena, and they were going back to that staring contest, it held back that dangerous look, and even possessiveness, was this because of Victoria?

Victoria looked between Zelena and Sarah, and frowned slightly, she could feel a weird atmosphere around them at this very moment, so she decided to just change subject. "Well then, thank you once again for your kindness."

Sarah finally stopped looking at Zelena and then looked back at Victoria. "My pleasure, dear."

Victoria noded at Sarah then looked down at the two little boys who were busy licking their ice-cream. "What do you say, guys?"

"Thank you!" Both said happily before shove their mouths with ice-cream again.

Sarah and Victoria laughed at this moment, while Zelena was still feeling uneasy around this boys, since they were children of her enemy, or ex-enemy, either way, Zelena doesn't forget, but she isn't planning on hurting anybody, at least phsyical, but now mentally, that's a whole different story.

"Well, goodbye, and thank you again." Victoria thanked Sarah again and started to lick her ice-cream, as the boys got themselves closer to Victoria and left the store with her while they all licked their ice-creams.

Zelena was the last one leaving, why? Because she left a warning. "Keep your distance, she's mine." She mumbled those words to Sarah and then turned around to leave the store.

Sarah clenched her fists as the balcony under her palms were slowly turning into ice, whenever they were all gone, she took a deep breath and then calmed down her magic, she had to do something, there was no way she was going to leave Zelena closer to Victoria, not now. She had to do something, and she would need help, and she already had in mind who to ask help from.

* * *

**Mayor's Office**

Regina sat on her chair behind her desk, as she was filling few papers and reading them, even if she seemed so focused on her paperwork, her mind was elsewhere, her mind was thinking about Victoria, about the first time she saw her almost dead body over her crashed car, the first time the girl showed such excitement and happiness whenever they spoke alone without having anybody around to disturb them, the time she healed Victoria's small scratch on her elbow after running after Robin, the time they watched the movie together, the time they decided to play football where she found out about Victoria's tattoo and how happy yet extreme depressed she felt at such view, and finally at this time today where Victoria was taking care of the small princes, and held such kind smile to her. Yup, Regina was totally falling in love for a woman that she didn't spent enough time with to know more of her.

The silence filled her office, till somebody decided to step in, at first she thought it would the Sheriff, but the sound of high-heels made her think twice about that, and then the mystery figure finally showed up and it was Sarah Fisher, the Snow Queen. Regina looked up at Sarah and frowned slightly, hoping this wouldn't be another problem the Snow Queen decided to bring to her. "May I help you?"

Sarah stepped inside the elegant office and got herself more closer to Regina's table, but the Snow Queen clearly showed that she wasn't here to do any harm, the slight worried frown on her face was enough to let Regina know this woman needed help, and not a fight. "I need your help."

Regina dropped the pen over the papers and leaned her back against her chair as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "I'm listening."

"Today Zelena and the new Storybrooke member, Victoria showed up at my ice-cream store with the two little princes."

"Yes, I am aware."

"When they were leaving, Zelena told me to keep my distance because Victoria 'belonged her'. It was clearly a threat and I fear for Victoria's safety." Sarah gulped as she felt a bit nervous while speaking about this matter to Regina.

Regina frowned at such words and huffed out. "That woman clearly has no respect. But why does Victoria's safety concerns you? I do know Zelena is still the wicked witch, and while we all try to change, she certainly has not, but her magic is not powerful anymore, she cannot harm people with it."

"Magic isn't the only thing that can harm us, I believe you are well aware in this world without magic, there's still bunch of other weapons out there to harm the other person."

"Yes, you are correct. However Zelena is not interested on hurting Victoria, I believe she's more interested on leaving the young woman on her arms and all happy so she can make me jealous."

"Jealous? Why would she want that?"

_Crap..._ "Obviously our rivalry as sisters still remained between us, so of course she will do anything to make me feel uneasy."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why would that make you feel uneasy? I'm aware that some kind of relationship developed between them, since there's no other gossip around this town but that."

"Perhaps if you tell me why you are so concern about Victoria's safety, I will tell you why it would make me feel uneasy."

Sarah frowned at Regina. "I will tell you if you promise to not tell anybody and if you help me confirm if I am right or not."

"Alright, I'm not a snitch, and I will see what I can do."

The Snow Queen took a deep breath and finally answered. "She's my daughter."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6, we will continue the conversation with Regina and Sarah. Then Cora will also show up in this chapter, let's see how goes her meeting with Victoria. – Also! I finally decided which FC Victoria should be, and I picked Emilia Clarke, hope that's okay.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The corset

* * *

_"Perhaps if you tell me why you are so concern about Victoria's safety, I will tell you why it would make me feel uneasy."_

_Sarah frowned at Regina. "I will tell you if you promise to not tell anybody and if you help me confirm if I am right or not."_

_"Alright, I'm not a snitch, and I will see what I can do."_

_The Snow Queen took a deep breath and finally answered. "She's my daughter."_

* * *

**Mayor's Office**

If the pen on her hand was a pencil she would've broke it with her strength. "She's your daughter?" Regina gasped as she stared at the Snow Queen with her eyes wide open.

Sarah gulped and clenched her fists slowly while nodding her head. "At first I wasn't so sure, but then when we had a simple touch of brushing fingers, I had this sudden feeling inside me that she is my own blood. – However, I still may be wrong."

"How is that possible? There are no records of the Snow Queen having a child, not even in the book."

"Is Victoria on the records?"

"No, she's not. She simple showed up out of nowhere, and we are trying to figure out if she comes from the world without magic or from ours."

"Don't you think there's a specific reason why she is nowhere to be found in the papers?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Regina perked up an eyebrow as she looked at Sarah. "You have a long story to tell, don't you?" Now her both eyebrows were frowning. If the Snow Queen was really the mother of Victoria than that meant they both had similar powers, and if they are really a family why is Sarah having such struggle on making sure if Victoria is really her daughter or not?

Sarah simple remained on her same spot, her fists still clenched and a worried yet determinate look on her face.

"Sit and do tell me your secret, because if you want my help you will have to give me more information." Regina pointed at the chair in front of her table on the other side.

Sarah walked up to the table that Regina pointed and sat down. "Well I…" Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second before open them again and start speaking. "Long time ago when I was a young woman and was having struggle on adapting myself to my family and my powers, I had nobody to be there for me but my own sister, however for me it wasn't still enough so I found a young man to fill that empty space."

Regina folded her arms and leaned her back against her own chair, listening carefully to the Snow Queen's words.

"We were young and foolish, so I did got pregnant at such young age yet my family was already planning on locking me away because of my powers. They feared me! Nobody wanted me around thinking I was a monster and would hurt them. I was getting rejected by my own family and I didn't want the same to happen to my unborn child. I spent my pregnancy away from my family pretending I was going to do a small adventure, and of course my parents did not stopped me as long as I stayed away from them, they were happy." Her voice was indeed getting shaky and anybody could tell Sarah was talking about a very sensitive subject for her and she almost had tears forming in her eyes.

"When she born I named her Asdis, however I knew I could not spend my time admiring her and adore her, but yet I did. I actually came back home with her on my arms, my parents questioned me and I told them the truth, they went in a big rage, not only because I was young, not only because it was an accident with a mere servant, but because they feared the child would have the same powers as mine, or worse. – So I ran away, as fast as I could and spent some couple months alone with her trying to find the best way possible, and sadly it involved Rumplestiltskin, he promised me she would be safe because he would send her to a world without magic and her powers would never awake in there, so I trusted him for her sake, however his magic comes with a price, and he wanted me to get something my castle had that he appreciated very much, I don't even know if it was just for his simple amusement or if it was really important, I watched him sending As-Victoria to the other world and then I went get what he wanted, however I wasn't so lucky that time against my parents, they were way prepared and defeated me." Sarah already had tears on her eyes and they were slowly rolling over her cheeks, as she tried to control the sobbing that desired to come out.

Regina felt a bit breathless during this "story", as much as she did not fancy the Snow Queen, she felt bad for the blonde woman and could slightly relate, because Henry was once taken away from her, and she truly loves her son, so watching your son being taken away from you and there's nothing you can do to keep him under your protective wing, it just messes you up and you feel hopeless and a disaster. "I…" Regina was speechless right now, most people would comfort the other and not let her cry alone, but Regina wasn't most people, so she wasn't quite sure what to do, especially to the Snow Queen.

Sarah sniffed a bit before wipe her tears. "So will you help me or not?"

Regina snapped out of her thoughts for a moment. "Pardon me?"

"Will you help me making sure she's really my daughter and that my mind isn't playing me any prank? I do not want to feel heartbroken after getting myself so affectionate towards the girl and find out she actually isn't my daughter."

"So you are planning on getting yourself closer to her?"

"If she's my daughter, then yes, she has the right to know her real mother."

"Oh really? I believe you are the one with that right."

Sarah frowned and was getting slightly pissed at Regina. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that perhaps you have the right to know your daughter after so long, but does she even know she's or was an orphan? Doesn't she have a family back in the world without magic? Perhaps a perfect family that she loves very much and she believe they are the same blood?"

"Maybe but-"

"But nothing, you would destroy her heart if you told her your secret."

"Only if her family is that perfect!"

"Exactly! You don't know how her family is and I am not going to allow you destroy her heart just because you want to have your happy family." Regina slammed her hand slightly against the table as she spoke. She was being protective over Victoria that was for sure, and it did not went by without Sarah's knowledge.

"You really care for her, don't you? Who knew the evil queen had a soft spot for young woman."

"I'm not that person anymore." Regina tilted her head to the side and frowned at Sarah letting her know to not disrespect her again or else things could go bad.

"Perhaps not, both way I want and I need your help. – If I break her heart by telling her the truth then you will be there to play the role as the hero and comfort her when she will need the most."

"You are willing to break your daughter's heart and then let me take advantage on her?"

"Advantage no, I'm quite sure that you will not take any advantage on her. I'd rather have you there for her than that wicked witch. You could've changed but your sister did not." Sarah wasn't dumb Zelena was far from a safe person, maybe Regina was the one who destroyed so many happy endings and is or was the evil queen, but Sarah can see real care on Regina's eyes about Victoria.

Regina took a deep thought about this situation, if by any chance the Snow Queen was right and Victoria was her daughter Regina could be there as a support for the young brunette woman, perhaps that would make Victoria notice more on her and become one of her "buddies", even though Regina wants something more than just friends, but each thing at its own time. If Victoria found her more trustworthy, friendlier, she would trust her more and spend more time with her than with her sister, right? This means a victory for Regina and not a victory for Zelena, and one step closer to have her soul mate in her arms. "I will need your blood and hers."

"Huh?" Sarah was now a bit lost in her thoughts because Regina took so long to answer.

"If you want me to make sure she's your real daughter I will need your blood and hers to do a quick magic "trick", and you better find the easiest way to get her blood." Regina warned her in the end, she did not wanted Victoria getting hurt in purpose, or awful injured because of this, but to get her blood she had to end up opening her flesh.

"Sure, you can have my blood right now." Sarah raised her hand towards Regina.

The brunette looked at her before snap her fingers and make two tiny bottles show up on her table and then a small blade. She picked up the blade and grabbed the Snow Queen's hand with her left hand before slowly press the blade against her palm and then quickly move it so she would make a quick cut and save the pain, but of course it would sting. She picked up the bottle and open it, then Sarah clenched her fist and slowly drops of blood fell from the inside of her hand and landed in the bottle. Four drops would be enough so Regina closed the bottle again and handed a tissue to Sarah, Regina often kept tissues on the drawers of her table. "Remember to get her blood by the most painless way possible." Regina said while handing the other bottle to the Snow Queen.

"Of course." Sarah wrapped the white tissue around her hand that was getting red but soon stopped because her own powers were slowly healing her by stopping the bleeding first. She picked up the bottle with her other hand and stood up from the chair so she could leave the office, when she was by the door, she decided to thank the evil or ex-evil queen for this. "Whatever the result is, thank you at least for helping me out." And with this she left.

Regina watched the Snow Queen leaving and she wasn't expecting that thank you, so it left her a bit surprised but she still muttered the words 'you welcome' before go back to finish her paper work so after this she could go home. Whatever the result is, Regina will not give up on Victoria.

* * *

**Streets – Outside the Grannys**

Cora had arrived Storybrooke just twenty minutes ago, she left the Enchanted Forest with the thought of paying a visit to her daughters, Regina and Zelena, but mostly Regina, because Zelena still held lots of grudge within her, and Cora won't judge her, she knows what she done to Zelena was no right but now there isn't much she can do but try to gain back her trust, just like she gained back her heart. Who knew Cora could be so sweet loving and caring with her heart? But also very silly and outgoing but always lady like.

Right now she walked through the streets and few people were already greeting her because they knew who she was and how much she changed as well, the only thing that did not changed was her outfit, she still uses the regular dresses she always wore at Enchanted Forest, she's not used to this all modern clothing, so yeah. – Even if she visited Storybrooke frequently sometimes she simple forgot where the places were and now she was having a big struggle on finding her daughter's office, which shouldn't be hard to find a giant building, but god damn wasn't she having a trouble.

"Excuse me, little boy, can you tell me where is the mayor office?" Cora asked one of the people that were in front of her.

"Huh?" Victoria quickly turned her head around as she was now facing Cora.

"Jesus Christ! You are a girl!" Cora gasped as she placed her palm over her chest.

"I…Yes, I am." Victoria chuckled slightly before shake her head. "Why such surprise?"

"Your clothing, dear! That's not proper for a lady! I do know the fashion in this world is completely different, but I highly doubt that's appropriated for a woman." Cora eyed her up and down.

Victoria frowned slightly, she was aware today she wasn't wearing the best clothing out there because this wasn't much female clothes. She was wearing some dungarees from Henry and a Henry's old shit underneath that. Why? Because today they were painting the buildings that needed to be painted, so Victoria volunteered because she wanted something to do this weekend. "Yeah, I guess you are right, but today we are painting the buildings, so I wasn't going to wear anything fancy to end up dirty."

"Either way, that's not a excuse for a lady to dress like that. Come on.." Cora wrapped her arm around Victoria's and began to drag her away from the rest of the group that was preparing to paint another wall.

"Wait- Wh- What are you doing, Mrs…?" Victoria kept walking while being tugged by the older woman.

"Mrs. Mills, dear. Now we are going to get you some clothes, and I have the perfect ones already in mind." Cora said with a big smile as she kept walking down the road, heading to Gold's store.

"Ah…Mrs. Mills…wait, wait, wait! You are Regina's mother?" Victoria even stopped walking which made Cora stumble a bit but without falling.

"Yes, I am darling. Perhaps we should stop with all the questions and get you some clothes, don't you think so?" Cora began to tug on her arm again, making her walk.

"But why are you going to get me some clothes?" Victoria questioned her as she went back walking after Cora.

"Because the ones you are wearing are horrendous so you need new ones, and I know the perfect ones that will fit you. Perhaps it will stop everybody from wearing awful clothes and go back to the fashionably fashion." Cora replayed.

Victoria simple frowned wondering what was that really supposed to mean.

**...**

Then later on she found out what really Cora meant by changing her entire appearance.

* * *

**Regina's Mansion**

Regina was exhausted, after finishing her paper work, she was ready to leave if somebody didn't paid a visit first, she had completely forgotten about a politic meeting this evening, so she had to finish that first, but now with all that done, it was 9pm almost 10 and she was finally home. She dropped her purse over the table by the entrance hall and kept walking further to the stairs, till something stopped her tracks.

"_Just a little more and it's done, dear."_

Was that her mother's voice?

"_No, no! NO more! It hurts too muc- Aaaugh!"_

Was that Victoria's voice?!

"_I'm not even torturing you! I'm making sure you will be pleased with the result!"_

That was the last thing that Regina needed to hear before rush her way upstairs and go to the room where the voices were coming, from the guest room. She quickly open the door while yelling. "What the hell is going on?!" Then her eyes met Victoria's figure facing her, with a dark corset around her upper body, and some trousers socks attached to it. She looked rather sensual, ready for…_Control yourself, Regina!_ She snapped out of it when she heard her mother's voice.

"Oh hey darling, you are home! May you tell the young fellow to stop complaining so I can close the corset?" Cora called out from behind Victoria as she kept pulling the strings to squeeze more Victoria's petit body.

Victoria looked up at Regina with watery eyes as she gasped for air. "I can't breathe…"

Regina was just confused with everything that was happening in front of her, so she just remained speechless as she heard her mother words and then Victoria almost begging for her help, she felt her cheeks burning, they probably had a pinkish color by now. The first time she ever saw Victoria with less clothing and so sensual, in her own house, and it had to be right with her mother involved as well!

"Reggie please…" Victoria mumbled as she tried her best to not groan in pain again while Cora kept on tightening the corset.

"Stop complaining! I told you if you removed your underwear it would hurt less." Cora huffed out.

"I will not get naked in front of you!" Victoria replayed. Yes, the little time those two spent together they got very close on their bond, enough to start yelling at each other and knowing everything would be alright.

"Why not? We are all women aren't we? The bodies are the same."

"Excuse me, but I believe my body isn't like yours."

"What's the supposed to mean!?" Cora gasped as she tighten more the corset.

"It mea- AH!" Victoria yelped in pain as the corset squeezed more her upper body.

"Mother!" Regina finally snapped out of it, she was left speechless when Victoria called her Reggie, she was not expecting for that, especially with that clothes. She walked up to Victoria and her mother and stopped Cora from tightening the strings, and quickly began to undo them, so Victoria's body could go back to its normal shape and she could breathe again. "This corset can't be used anymore, it's not healthy, it messes up with your bones structure."

Victoria finally felt herself relieved and breathing again, when Regina loosen up the strings, the corset just fell from Victoria's body.

"That's absurd! I have been wearing the corset my entire life, and I recall you wearing it too when you were younger." Cora folded her arms in front of her chest as she argued with her daughter.

"Things changed mother, we cannot use it anymore. Plus what were you thinking about? Getting her a corset? It's not like she can walk out at that state!" Regina gasped as she pointed at Victoria.

Victoria was removing the corset, along with the trouser socks, so when Regina spoke about her, she was bending down to reach her own ankles as she looked up innocently at Cora and Regina.

"She is not going out like that! If you remember that's what stays underneath the dress I got her." Cora huffed out as she pointed at the large dark red dress over her bed. "I was going to get her dressed with that."

Regina frowned slightly as she walked up to the bed and took a better look at the dress. "This…this dress is mine."

"Was yours, dear. It doesn't fit you anymore, you were a teen when you wore that dress. So I decided to give it to the other teen girl and make her look prettier."

"Mother, she's not a teen. She's an adult."

Victoria was about to complain but she was glad Regina done that for her, while the two were arguing, Victoria was removing what Cora put on her and now was putting back Henry's old clothes on herself, it wasn't the best outfit, but she was only using that for painting the walls, but right now she isn't painting anything so she probably looked pretty weird.

"Impossible!" Cora gasped as she turned her head to look at Victoria who was now wearing that horrible clothes.

"She's twenty one, she's just petit for her age, nothing more." Regina replayed before drop the dress back on the bed, and thankful that Victoria was fully dressed again.

"Well, you are very small indeed…" Cora mumbled under her breath while eyeing Victoria again.

"Excuse me! You aren't that big either!" Victoria puffed out her cheeks like a little grumpy child.

"Yes, I am not, but my face shows me that I'm a thirty woman."

"Yeah right…" Regina rolled her eyes while whispering those words.

"Almost forty! And that's it!" Cora slapped Regina's arm, but not in a hurtful way.

Victoria cleared her throat, hoping this would stop the two mills from going into another argument. "Anyway…thank you for the…experience, but I shall go now. It's getting very late, and Emma's probably worrying by now."

"You sure? It's already dark outside." Regina quickly spoke as she stepped forward.

"Yeah, no worries, it's not like something will happen to me." Victoria shrugged at Regina while showing a small smile.

"Yes, but still. You should stay here for dinner, and then you could call Emma to come pick you up." Regina suggested hoping that Victoria would say yes.

"Well…" Victoria looked down while thinking.

Cora looked up at her daughter, then at Victoria, then back at Regina while paying attention to her words. Was Regina really trying to hit on the girl? Well hitting on her usual lady like way.

"The dinner tonight is lasagna; I still have to show you how real lasagna tastes." Regina kept that hope on her eyes and a small smile.

Yup, her daughter was totally trying to make Victoria stay, and Cora would help her out! "Yes darling, why won't you stay over!? I want to spend more time with you! Let's help out Regina making the lasagna, or simple drink some cider while talking about life. Since you are twenty one, we can get drunk together!" Cora clapped her hands when she finished her words.

Regina simple looked at her mother from the corner of her eye, hoping the drinking part was not really going to happen.

"I…I would love to, really! But I really should go now, Emma will need help to make the dinner since Hook can't cook a thing, plus Liam gets very cranky when I'm not feeding him." Victoria sent an apologetic smile to Regina before rub the back of her neck slowly. "But thanks for the invitation!"

Regina completely felt rejected but she did not show such thing, and she just gave up on the very moment. "Alright, stays for the next time if you want."

Cora frowned at how quickly her daughter gave up but she didn't bring it up, not yet anyway. "Yeah, tomorrow we shall meet up, dear. We do need to get you some clothes."

"Maybe we will, but for that, you have to promise me, we will get you some new clothes too!" Victoria winked as she was already walking downstairs with Regina and Cora and heading to the door.

"Perhaps that will be interesting, see you tomorrow darling." Cora open the door for her.

Victoria stepped outside and walked down the porch. "Aye, see you tomorrow, you too Regina!" She waved at them while showing a big smile before go focus her view back on her tracks and walk through the dark streets.

"By- Bye!" Regina replayed a bit nervously before smile but Victoria wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Well, that was a shame." Cora closed the door before walk into the kitchen, probably going to get her a glass of cider.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina perked up an eyebrow as she walked after her mother.

"You gave up too quickly, hun. Next time insist more, so she will stay." Cora commented as she got herself a glass.

"Pardon me?"

"I know what you are doing, Regina. Trust me; a mother knows when their child is in love, if you want her so much you have to work more for it, dear." Now she was pouring cider in the glass.

"Mother, I-"

"Save it, I don't want to go into an argument with you if you don't accept your feelings for her." Cora walked into the living room now. "But if you do accept those feelings, then I will gladly help you out if needed." She sat down on the couch.

"Mother, she's with Zelena." Regina spoke as she walked after her mother and stopped on her tracks when her mother sat down on the couch.

Cora looked up at Regina with her eyes wide open, in shock. "Well that I wasn't expecting…" She took a small sip from her cider.

"Nobody was." Regina folded her arms in front of her chest, uncomfortably.

"But it's not the end of the world, honey. We will get her, no worries." Cora patted the empty space on the couch besides her.

Regina walked up to her mother and slowly sat down on it, now her mother could see how her eyes were being filled with tears. "I hope so…" Regina mumbled.

"Oh honey…you fell hard…" Cora placed the glass on the coffee table before stretch out her arms and wrap them around Regina's neck while bring her closer to her chest and hugging her daughter tightly. "Everything's going to be okay…in its own time, don't worry."

Regina simple sobbed in her mother's embrace as she tried her best to believe her mother's words, she just had to believe in those words and everything would be fine.

* * *

"Okay now…take a turn to the left? Or to the right?" Victoria mumbled as she found herself lost in the woods. "How the hell did I end up in the woods?!" She complained before keep on walking and then sneezing because the cold was getting her.

"Just focus Victoria…." She told herself.

* * *

**Yup next chapter will be based on how Victoria gets home. – Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Stick around and tell me your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7! Let's see how Victoria got home.**

**Enjoy! – (Sorry for any typo)**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Tree

**The Woods**

"Ugh, where the hell am I? The woods don't seem complicated in the day, and how the hell did I even ended up here?" Victoria mumbled to herself as she kept walking through the woods, making sure where to step so she wouldn't fall or stumble.

"Where's my phone, perhaps I can call Emma…" She began to search through the pockets of Henry's dungaree, and found nothing, oh great; she forgot her phone back home, _so stupid, Victoria. _She thought before huff out and start rubbing her own arms, she was getting cold since underneath the dungaree she was only wearing an old baggy t-shirt.

She was really having a big trouble on knowing where the hell she was, perhaps she should've listen to Regina and stick around her house while waiting for Emma. But something told Victoria to not stay there, the same time something told her to stay there and even wish to spend the night and make Emma forget about her, but Victoria couldn't do that, she could tell there was something about Regina that called her attention, but she needs to focus on Zelena and forget her 'desires' or whatever it really is. The redhead seems more and more interested on developing their relationship, they have been together for two months now, so Victoria highly doubts Zelena will ask her to marry her soon or move in, but she does feel that's what Zelena's planning to do.

"Perhaps if I climb this huge tree I can see something..." Victoria wondered as she shrugged and decided to go for it. The tree was tall, but it had branches everywhere, you could climb it like you were going upstairs, but using your hands too.

Whenever she was at the top, well mostly at the middle, since she could already see through few trees by where she was. She sat down over a large branch and began to look around the woods, finally she could see something else that stayed above the all trees, she quickly spotted out Storybrooke, every building light was turned off, and the only thing lighten up the small town as the lights by the roads. "So now I only have to take this trail and then- AH!" She gasped and quickly raised her hand to shield her face, why? Because a crow was flying towards her direction, why the hell was the crow almost aiming to her face? Was it blind or what? But when she done that, her heart skipped and something quickly came out from her finger tips, which made the crow freeze in the midair, covered in ice then just fall down, hitting against the ground and breaking in pieces. "Holy shit! What the hell was that?!" Victoria gasped as she looked down to see where the crow landed, then she looked at her own palms wondering if she done that? Was this magic? Was she supposed to do this? What the hell was going on? Regina never mentioned about everybody having magic, she said only a 'couple' of people have it, so why the hell Victoria done that? She leaned forward to see the crow again, but this time she forgot her palms weren't pressed against the branches since she was staring down at them, so with that lack of support Victoria simple lose her balance over the branch and fell.

She gasped in pain each time her body hit a branch while she fell, till it stopped once she hit the ground. It hurt way too much, she felt like she was bleeding from her head, since it was super warm and she could see some liquid covering her eyes, then she tried to move and her ribs hurt like well, and she couldn't move her right arm. "Ouch…" It was the only last thing she said before her body allowed her to fall unconscious to void anymore suffering from the pain.

**…**

Ingrid was by her Snow Lair almost about to fall asleep till she quickly felt some magic around her, she could feel somebody else used their magic closer to her lair, and it bothered her a bit because the magic felt just like hers, or at least close to it. This only meant one thing, well, two, either Elsa was around, or...

Thinking perhaps it was Victoria, Ingrid left her lair and got herself dressed in some tight jeans, a dark sweater then a jacket over her shoulders since it was chilly this night. That's when she finally spotted something on the ground that pretty much looked like a human body. She rushed her way towards it, and that's when she noticed that it was Victoria, unconscious on the ground and with a big bleeding on her forehead, and then some slight bleeding scratches all over her body, that ripped a bit of her clothes. "Victoria!" Ingrid gasped as she got on her knees closer to the brunette young woman, she pressed her fingers against her neck, and was damn glad that she was still alive, but she need medical assistance, and right now.

Ingrid removed her own phone from her jacket and began to call an ambulance, the only thing she said is that she found somebody unconscious in the woods and that she would freeze few trees to show them the way to get where they were, after giving that information, she just stared at Victoria, she wanted to do something, but she feared whatever she done would only make things worse, so she just hoped the ambulance would get here, and quickly.

The more she stared at the blood from Victoria's wounds, the more ideas she was getting, perhaps she should get Victoria's blood from her wounds, but wouldn't that be taking advantage of the poor girl? Well, this is the only way she can get blood from her anyway, Victoria needs to have her flesh open to bleed, and there's enough blood for Regina's spell, so perhaps she should just do it. Moving her hand around she made the bottle appear and open it, she pressed it against Victoria's forehead but under the wound, as she allowed the blood fall down in the bottle, and when she thought it was enough, she closed the bottle and put it in pocket of her jacket. "You are going to be okay.." Ingrid mumbled as she took Victoria's hand in hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

The Snow Queen while waiting took a look around and that's when she noticed some ice on the ground that wasn't melting, which meant it could only be magic, she didn't done that, so the only answer came from Victoria, Ingrid looked back at Victoria's unconscious face and gave a weak smile. "You are the one…"

* * *

**Regina's Mansion**

After crying on her mother's arms, Regina decided the day had ended for her, she didn't even bothered to make dinner because she felt too exhausted, and her mother understood just fine. But when she thought she would finally have a peaceful sleep after such day, she was wrong, because the bell from her house rang, and that woke her up. Groaning a bit sleepily, she rose herself up from the bed and checked the time, it was 1:30am, who the hell was by her door at such hour? So she decided ignore, perhaps it was her mind paying her some pranks, till the bells began to ring again and this time faster than before.

Huffing out, Regina forced herself to step out of the bed and her room, now walking downstairs, she walked up to the door in her silk pajamas, she open her door without thinking twice, it's not like she feared what or who would be at outside, she had her own magic which was more powerful than a shotgun.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Regina asked as she perked up an eyebrow and tried to remain more awake.

"Regina, I'm sorry, I know it's late, but have you seen Victoria? I asked Ruby and she said she saw her spending time with your mother." Emma asked worried sick and she seemed anxious since she couldn't stop balancing on the heels of her shoes.

"She hasn't come back home?" Regina frowned now, getting more awake and worried like Emma.

"I…no, at first I thought she was only going to be late because of your mother, but then it was 10pm, and she wasn't home, so I thought she would be with Zelena, but then Snow told me that she saw Zelena alone thirty minutes before, so the 10pm, turned into might night, and I after few minutes I finally decided to go out and search for her, she didn't even took her phone." Emma finished her words as she showed Regina, Victoria's phone on her palm.

"She was here till eight almost nine, I tried to let her stay in for dinner, but she declined and said you were probably worried sick so she went home. I told her it was dark, and that I would give you a call to come pick you up, but that didn't stopped her." Regina said with a frown, as her lower lip tremble for a quick second, she folded her arms in front of her chest; she was really trying her best to not show how much she cared for Victoria.

"I see damnit she should've listened to you." Emma huffed out as she checked her watch again, it was getting even more late and yet there was no news of Victoria. She sent Charming and Ruby search for Victoria, Henry wanted to help but Emma decided he should be with Snow and help her out with the little ones, Liam and Neal. Emma's eyes landed on Regina as she noticed that the mayor was trying her best to remain rigid and careless about the situation, but of course Emma knew better. "Regina, come on, you don't have to pretend around me, I know what you feel, so just let it out."

"Miss. Swan, I'm not going to discuss my feelings to you again."

"You don't have to, but you don't have to hide them around me. I'm not judging you, you know."

"I- I know, let's… not talk about this again." Regina's frown got deeper but then she allowed herself to relax as she removed her arms from her chest.

Emma could notice this was making Regina feel extremely uncomfortable so she decide to let it go, maybe it was better like that, perhaps Emma shouldn't let Regina feel too much or else the mayor can get her heart broken, or more broken, from the chit chats she has time to time with Victoria, she can tell her relationship Zelena is going through a serious path, Victoria doesn't seem to have a girly thrilled side towards that, but of course she's happy to find out what will come from that.

"Regina, dear. Who are you talking to?" Cora asked as she came from the kitchen with a silk robe hiding her figure as she rubbed her eye gently before take a better look at the door. "Sheriff, is something wrong?"

Emma looked up at Cora. "I, well actually-"

"It's about Victoria, she hasn't returned home yet." Regina replayed as she quickly went upstairs after finishing her words.

Emma pressed her lips together awkwardly, while Cora was left speechless by the door as she watched her daughter going upstairs, then her eyes landed on the sheriff. "That young woman got her hard."

"Huh?"

"Victoria, Regina fell hard for her. I have never seen her like this, not even with Daniel."

"Oh right…" Emma looked down as she kept balancing herself on her heels; perhaps Cora didn't knew Victoria was actually Regina's true soul mate.

Cora perked up an eyebrow as she eyed Emma up and down. "You know something more than this, don't you?"

Emma quickly cleared her throat. "What makes you think that? I totally don't know more than you. Regina obviously voids that topic every time."

"Hum…" Cora turned her nose. "I got my eye on you, Swan."

"I'm ready, let's go." Regina said a she came down the stairs with some tight blue jeans, dark flat shoes, a blazer and underneath it a dark blue shirt.

Emma looked up at Regina and for the first time she was seeing the mayor wearing flat shoes and jeans. "Huh, yeah right. Let's go." Emma shrugged before turn around but while she done that she could see Cora's glare on her, and she even rose her hand pointing her two fingers to her own eyes then at Emma while mouthing 'I'm watching you', Cora really needs to stop watching Henry and his friends, she's freaking Emma out.

As Cora was about to close the door since Emma and Regina were reaching Emma's yellow car, some loud noise made them stop in their tracks, it was the loud noise from the ambulance sirens, and this made their heart race, or somebody decided to have a stroke, or this was Victoria.

"Emma!" Regina gasped as she looked at Emma horrified.

"Right, let's go!" Emma shared the same horrified feeling. She quickly unlocked her car and they got inside, but before Emma could speed up, Cora got her way inside the car, even if she was still wearing her silk robe and some flat sleepers.

* * *

**Hospital**

"How is she?" The Snow Queen quickly rose from her chair as she approached the doctor that was stepping closer to them. Yes, them, because in the waiting room, was Ingrid, Regina, Emma, Cora, David and even Tinkerbell.

The doctor stepped back when everybody stood up the same time Ingrid did, he was wondering if they were all going to attack him because of this? Well it only showed this new Storybrooke visitor had more "power" over everybody than they thought. "She's…stable. Luckily she has no concussion, so the wound on her head is just superficial so is the all scratches she has on her, we cleaned them and there's no danger of getting infection. We just finished the surgery of her broken arm; she will need to stay with the cast for six weeks; about her broken rib she has to go through few appointments to see if it's healing correctly or not, obviously it will be very painful every time she breathes, laughs, coughs, or whatever she does that requires the need of her lungs. I will pass a prescription of a certain pain killer for that."

"And how long will the broken rib to heal?" Emma asked perking up an eyebrow.

"It usually takes six weeks as well."

Ingrid and Regina frowned slightly, while Ingrid showed a maternal care, Regina showed another kind of care, like your partner is in pain and you can't do much about it. Victoria will spend lots of time in pain because of her broken rib, and her broken arm as well, it will be over a month with this struggle, but she will have support of everybody else, and the medication as well.

"Can we see her now?" Cora asked.

"She isn't still awake, but yes you can. Only two people at the time, please." The doctor finished his words before turn around and start walking away to go warn a nurse to get the right medication for the patient.

"Me and Tinkerbell!" Cora quickly spoke as she wrapped her arm around Tinkerbell's and quickly began to head to the room where Victoria stayed.

"Mother…" Regina was about to complain but it was already too late.

Ingrid wanted to go first, perhaps she and Regina could go, but of course Cora beat them to it and got there first, she didn't know why but the Queen of Hearts was planning something.

"Soooooo…" Emma balanced on her heels again as she stared awkwardly at everybody else.

"I believe we have some questions for you, Sarah." David said as he placed his palm against his side while eyeing Ingrid.

"Me?" Ingrid perked up an eyebrow as she looked at David, wondering what wrong she done now.

Regina even perked up an eyebrow at this so now she was looking between David and Ingrid, wondering if the Ice Queen really had something to do with this, Regina told her to get blood from Victoria, was this her solution? No, impossible, Ingrid wasn't that evil anymore, she was a kind person, even more kind than Regina.

"Yes, you were the one who found her, right? Did you saw what happen?" David questioned her.

"Yes, I did found her, and no I did not see what happen to her."

"Are you sure? I doubt Victoria would be so reckless to climb a big tree and then fall from it." David frowned.

"H-Hey, David, come on. I don't think it's time to start an interrogation, plus there's no reason to interrogate Sarah." Emma said trying to calm down her father, she didn't knew why he was acting like this, perhaps he didn't' forgot what the Snow Queen made them go through.

"No, Emma, I believe we need to know if what happen to Victoria was an accident or not. I already find this mysterious how she got in Storybrooke by falling from the sky and hit Regina's car without a single scratch, and yet she falls from a tree and hurts herself. How is this even possible?" David looked at Emma, but when he spoke about Regina's car he looked at her, giving one suspicious look.

"Now you want to interrogate me as well?" Regina rolled her eyes before shake her head slowly, she had no time for this ignorant interrogations, she was as clueless as everybody else, and she tried to find Victoria on the book or on the other records, but she's nowhere to be seen.

"I'm just saying this is very suspicious." David shrugged.

"Maybe it is, but there's no reason to interrogate Sarah and Regina, you should b thankful that Sarah found Victoria in the right time, or else things could be worse for her." Emma said trying her best to make David ignore this.

"I'm thankful, but it doesn't mean that I still have my doubts about their intentions. I know we already had visitors show up, but Victoria showed up through the weirdest way possible, and she doesn't remember a thing, I thought the curse was broken, why doesn't she remember?" David showed his frustration, he really wanted to know what was going on.

"Pardon me? Are you saying that I erased her memories?" Regina sounded rather offended by David's words and she allowed that to show.

"I didn't mean that, I just-"

"Then what did you meant!? This is absurd! Since she got in this town I've been doing my best to find out more about her and figure if she's from the book or not, I don't see you doing none of that, so perhaps you should look better at your own actions!" Regina was getting furious, she hated that David thought she was going to harm Victoria when she wanted the actual opposite of that.

Ingrid raised her palm and placed it over Regina's arm to try calm her down. "I understand your concern, but we have really nothing to do with it. Just because we have magic doesn't mean we are able to make people show up out of thin air, perhaps Rumple would have a better answer for you."

"Yeah, great, bring Rumple into this and put the all blame in him." David said sarcastically before raise his hands like he was giving up on the matter.

"Perhaps he's the one to blame and you are here judging us!" Regina shouted at him.

"Hey, hey guys! Listen here!" Emma tried to call out for them to make them stop this useless argument.

**…**

The nurse walked through the hallway and while she was going to get into Victoria's room she noticed that the rest of the group that stayed behind was having some sort of argument, but she decided to ignore it and just get in the room. "How is our patient?"

Cora and Tinkerbell quickly removed their hands from Victoria's body as they stepped away with a guilty expression on their face. "Fine, fine." Cora said with a forced smile.

The nurse perked up an eyebrow as she watched the two women with guilty expressions but since Victoria still seemed asleep and calm, she just shrugged it off. "Ooookay…I've got the pain killers and other medication that she needs to take. The information needed is written on the paper." She said as she handed a plastic bag with three kinds of medications.

"Thank you." Tinkerbell thanked the nurse as she took the plastic bag on her hands.

"That will be all." The nurse said and when she was about to leave she remembered something "Oh! Whenever she wakes up and if she's still in much pain, you are allowed you give her one pain killer, just one." And with that the nurse was gone.

"Now she's gone, help me turn her around." Cora said as she landed her palms over Victoria's left arm, the one that wasn't broken.

"Are you insane?! She's injured; we can't move her like that." Tinkerbell complained.

"Then unless you have x-vision try to make sure you find some mark or a tattoo on her!" Cora huffed out as she removed her hands away and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Why are you so determinate on finding some tattoos on her?" Tinkerbell asked with a huff, since they were trying to see in Victoria's body some tattoo before the nurse walk in.

"Because I feel like Emma is hiding me something and so is Regina. There's no way my daughter would fall so hard for somebody without a real reason."

"What? Regina is falling for Victoria?" Tinkerbell looked at Cora shocked, yet very interested, she liked gossip.

"Yes, she is, now if you help me find a tattoo on Victoria, I would see if she's the one or not."

"Wait, wait, you are trying to find out if Victoria is Regina's true love?" Tinkerbell asked her with a perked up eyebrow.

"Yes, I thought you were the one who said something about Regina's true love have some tattoo that would let her know who really was, right?"

"Yeah, the tattoo is like some rose full of thorns in an infinite symbol." Tinkerbell said as she placed the plastic bag over some chair and approached Victoria.

"Good, now let's find it." Cora placed her palms again over Victoria the same time as Tinkerbell. They were about to move Victoria around till…

"Ugh…" Victoria groaned slowly as she tried her best to open her eyes.

"Ohshit!" Cora gasped since she got scared, she wasn't waiting for Victoria to wake up, so it scared her, and as much as she complains about how a proper lady doesn't curse, she couldn't void it.

Both Cora and Tinkerbell stepped away from Victoria.

"Where am I?" Victoria mumbled under her breath as she open her eyes but only half of her eyelids were raised. She felt a bit…high? Perhaps it was the drugs from the surgery, but her body still hurt like hell, specially her ribs, she was about to pull herself up to sit down, but then she noticed she couldn't move her right arm and even the slight move of her upper body it was like getting smashed.

"Victoria, its Cora. Are you alright?" Cora said as she approached the young woman.

Tinkerbell looked down at the bed remote, and tried it out, luckily for her; she done it just right and the upper part of the bed rose slowly so Victoria could be in a better position to look at them.

"No…It hurts, everywhere. What happen?" Victoria spoke slowly and tried to breathe as well, but every time she done that, her ribs hurt, but she couldn't stop breathing.

"Well, it seems you fell from a tree in the woods. The sno- Sarah Fisher was the one who found you." Tinkerbell replayed her.

"Sarah Fisher?" Victoria perked up an eyebrow, or at least tried to. "And who are you?"

"Yes, Sarah Fisher the woman from the ice-creams, you know her, and that's Tinkerbell." Cora answered Victoria.

"Oh right…" Victoria groaned again in pain, remembering who that Sarah Fisher was now. "Tinkerbell? Like from Peter Pan?"

Tinkerbell chuckled slightly before nod her head.

"That's so coooooooooool…." Victoria sounded like she was moaning the word cool, it's obvious she was high because of the drugs.

"You really don't sound okay…" Cora stated.

"Of course not. Like, this hurts a lot…." And when she finished those words she was crying, but she wasn't making any noises, only a bunch of tears fell down from her eyes.

"Oh my god, are you crying?" Tinkerbell gasped as she quickly took out a tissue from her jacket and wiped Victoria's tears.

"It just hurts way too much. Like..I need to breath, but every time I do it, it hurts, why it hurts?" She sounded like she was begging.

"Hum…we got pain killers, the nurse said we could give it to you." Tinkerbell suggested.

"Yes, we can give you that. You broke a rib and your right arm, also you got few scratches on you, and big wound on your forehead, but everything is fine now. Other than spend over six weeks with that, but it's okay." Cora wasn't really good with the pep talk. She removed a pain killer from the plastic bag and handed it to Victoria while Tinkerbell opened a bottle of water and helped Victoria drink it after having the pill in her mouth.

"Now we just wait for the effect to kick in…." Tinkerbell mumbled as she watched Victoria still groaning in pain but trying her best to breathe slowly.

Cora's eyes landed on the wheelchair, and she was getting a big idea just by looking at that, perhaps she should cheer up Victoria? "Hey…do you want to try out the wheelchair?"

What did Cora really had in mind?...

* * *

**Yeah, I decided to stop here because I want next chapter to still be based on this, at least half of it. – Tell me what you thought about this and I hope you liked it!**

**Stick around!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! I believe you guys will enjoy it, because there will be some Victoria on Regina, or Regina on top of Victoria. – Just find it out by yourself.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Its okay

* * *

"_Yes, we can give you that. You broke a rib and your right arm, also you got few scratches on you, and big wound on your forehead, but everything is fine now. Other than spend over six weeks with that, but it's okay." Cora wasn't really good with the pep talk. She removed a pain killer from the plastic bag and handed it to Victoria while Tinkerbell opened a bottle of water and helped Victoria drink it after having the pill in her mouth._

"_Now we just wait for the effect to kick in…." Tinkerbell mumbled as she watched Victoria still groaning in pain but trying her best to breathe slowly._

_Cora's eyes landed on the wheelchair, and she was getting a big idea just by looking at that, perhaps she should cheer up Victoria? "Hey…do you want to try out the wheelchair?"_

* * *

**Hospital**

"David, seriously, calm down. There's no need for this, at least not in the hospital! You know what we should do? Go in to see how Victoria is doing and have a calm good chat, shall we?" Emma gave a nervous smile as she looked at them with slight hope on her eyes.

Regina was still fuming in rage, so she basically looked away from everybody as she remained with her arms in front of her chest like she was stopping herself from hurting anybody. Ingrid could tell Regina was still pretty angry at David's words, but the Snow Queen knew the Evil Queen wouldn't harm him, at least not here. "Yes, that's the best." Ingrid replayed.

Emma looked now at David.

"Hum..right, okay." David took a deep breath before trying his best to shrug this off.

Now everybody's eyes landed on Regina, the brunette could feel like everybody was staring at her and when her view changed to them, she was right. They were obviously waiting for her suppose approval or signature in this. They were all going to pretend like nothing was wrong just for Victoria. When Regina was about to answer them something unbelievable happened.

"WOOOOO. BEEP BEEP, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" This was Victoria's shouting, and when everybody turned their heads to see where the all noise was coming from they could see Victoria on a wheelchair, moving pretty fast into the hallway.

"Oh shiiiiiiii-…" Emma was about to curse if she didn't saw Cora and Tinkerbell right after Victoria, but they were running in a rather desperate way after the young injured brunette.

"Mother?" Regina gasped as she frowned at this view, something was totally wrong.

"SOMEBODY STOP HER!" Cora shouted from the bottom of her lungs as she kept running after the wheelchair, god she was getting old for all this running.

"OUT OF THE WAY, OUT OF THE WAY." Victoria kept shouting but always with a happy loud laugh at the end of her words, when they heard Cora to catch Victoria, it was already too late, because the young woman was now passing by them more into the hallway, how the hell she put a wheelchair going so fast?

Regina watched Victoria passing by her, and then she remembered at the end of this hallway there was stairs, bunch of them, so with that thought she basically turned around and began to run after Victoria as well, luckily for her she was wearing flat shoes today, and she could be more fast than usual, but it was still a big struggle to reach the wheelchair.

"Regina, what the-" Emma was wondering why Regina was running so fast.

"The stairs!" Ingrid gasped as she began to run after Regina as well, and that's all Emma and David needed to start running too.

Now it was Cora, Tinkerbell, Regina, Ingrid, Emma and David running after Victoria. The injured young woman still seemed pretty happy about everything, since she kept on laughing and telling people to get out of the way with the most kindness possible while she was screaming at them.

But obviously this play wouldn't end so good, soon the stairs arrived, and that made everybody's heart stop and gasp for Victoria. Ingrid and Regina were already preparing themselves to use their magic to hold Victoria back, but something stopped. An ice ramp was showing up over the stairs, so the wheelchair simple rolled over it without bumping through the stairs, and when it reached the end, bunch of snow was already appearing, it was tons of snow because it looked like a very comfortable matters full of sheets and pillows, so after skating the ice ramp, Victoria finally stopped by the snow and the wheels from the chair got stuck, which sent her forward to fall over the snow, and get her head stuck in it.

What shocked Ingrid and Regina was that this was none of the Snow Queen's doing, while everybody else thought it was Ingrid doing this to help out Victoria, it wasn't, this was Victoria's magic, and both Queens knew.

"Damn it. Victoria are you alright?!" Emma gasped as she quickly went downstairs voiding the ice, and when she reached the all snow, she quickly got on her knees to reach out for Victoria and pull her head out from the snow.

Whenever Victoria's head was out of the snow, she rolled her body around, so now her back would be against it, and she simple lay over it. "Emma…"

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?" Emma had a big concern expression on her face. Now everybody was getting downstairs.

"I…come here…" Victoria's voice sounded like a soft weak whisper, while her eyes were half closed.

Emma kept that concerned expression and tilted her head down so her ear would be closer to Victoria's lips.

"That was…SO COOOOOOOOL!" Victoria's high mode was back and now she was laughing while having her left arm against her chest, since it was casted and it had a good blue handle support, or whatever it really was to hold her arm closer to her chest.

"Ugh, Victoria it wasn't, it was dangerous." Emma raised her both eyebrows up wondering what was really going on with her. "Are…Are you high?"

"Me? High? Pfffft-ah! I'm so short, how can you say that I'm high? Are you mocking me because of my size, Emma? That's so mean, you can't judge people like that.." At first she started with a loud laugh but now she was about to get tears on her eyes, hell she already had them and they were falling down, like tons of it, but once again, she wasn't making any noise, no sob, no sniff, no tremble here and there.

"Oh my god, she's crying again. Are you in pain, sweetie?" Tinkerbell said as she pushed past David to get closer.

"She has a weird cry, like she makes no noise or anything, but her tears are huge and there's a lot of them, like a waterfall." Cora commented as she watched Victoria, then her eyes landed on Tinkerbell. "I can go get her pain killers."

"No! She already had three of them, let's not give her more." Tinkerbell quickly refused.

"Three!?" Emma, David, Ingrid and Regina all gasped at the number of painkillers that Victoria already took.

"Mother, you gave her three painkillers?!" Regina frowned at her mother.

"No, I didn't! She was the one who took the other two! I and Tinkerbell gave her one, just like the nurse said, but when we were trying to fix up the wheelchair, she took two more." Cora defended herself.

"It's still negligence of your part! You should be watching over her." Regina quickly dismissed her mother's excuse.

"Guys, guys, guys….shhhhhhh…" Victoria told everybody to basically shut up.

And when everybody stopped arguing their eyes landed on Victoria, and the young woman had her both eyelids closed with a small smile over her face. "Can you hear that?...No? Because its silence..good silen-..OH MY GOD IS THIS SNOW?!"

Everybody was fighting the urge to facepalm themselves at Victoria's actions.

"I've never seen snow before in my life!" Victoria's tears kept falling down but she now had a big smile upon her face and was squeezing the snow with her right hand.

"She should go back to her room and rest. At least she would be safer there." David said.

"Yeah, but somebody should stay with her." Emma commented while she stopped Victoria from eating snow.

And after that comment everybody went quiet, obviously Ingrid wanted to stay a little longer, so did Regina, but things weren't so easy for them.

"I just know I will take Sarah to the police station so there we can have a decent chat." David told Emma while looking at Ingrid.

"More like an interrogation." Ingrid commented with a frown.

"I'm just doing my job, lady. All you need to do is write down what you saw and what you know and then you can go home." David simple shrugged.

"Fine. What other choice do I have?" Ingrid said with her usual calm and sarcastic tone.

"Well then, I just know I'm getting tired! And so is Tinkerbell, right?" Cora looked at the fairy and winked at her.

"Huh…yeah, totally tired…" Tinkerbell perked up an eyebrow wondering what the hell was going on. She didn't want to get in more trouble with the Queen of Hearts.

"So, we would love a ride from the sheriff. – Regina can stay here with Victoria." Cora was basically letting Emma know to play along with it, so Regina could stay alone with Victoria. Yes, The Queen of Hearts was playing the cupid paper now.

Emma frowned slightly at Cora, till she finally realized what was going on. "Oh! Right, sure, I can give you two a ride." She shrugged it off, before help Victoria from the ground and let her sit down slowly over the wheelchair without hurting herself now, but she couldn't stop Victoria from bringing snow along with her and place it over her own lap. "Geez, Victoria, no." Emma huffed out as she removed the all snow from the young brunette's lap.

"I want to build a snowman…" Victoria pouted like a little child as she watched Emma removing the snow from her lap.

"Later, okay? Later. – Now you will go to your room with Regina, and stay there without making trouble, alright?" Emma looked into Victoria's eyes, hoping despite her high state she would understand and do what Emma just told her to.

Victoria simple nodded but still with a pout, she wanted the snow back.

Emma took a deep breath then turned the wheelchair around, pushing it towards Regina.

Regina could tell her mother was doing this on purpose, but she wasn't complaining one a bit. She took the handles of the wheelchair, and began to push Victoria away to the elevator, so she could just go upstairs to her room.

"Let's go." Emma said as she removed the car keys from the pocket of her jeans, Cora and Tinkerbell began to walk after her.

David pressed his lips together awkwardly before let Ingrid walk first.

* * *

**Victoria's hospital room**

"Here, let's get you in bed, shall we?" Regina gave Victoria a small smile, before get in front of her and wrap her fingers slowly around Victoria's upper right arm.

Victoria stood up from the ground with Regina's help. She walked up to the bed and sat down over it, but when she was about to lay down, she had her right arm wrapped around Regina's waist and pulled her down too. Of course only the upper body of Regina's would be tilted down, because the bed didn't allowed her body to fall in the bed with Victoria's.

Regina gasped at the sudden move, but she did not moved away. They both remained very close to each other; their noses were only an inch to touch. Regina could feel her breath getting stuck in her throat.

"God…you are so hot. Why are you so hot?" Victoria mumbled as she looked down at Regina's lips with eyes full of desire, before look up at Regina's eyes. Victoria's breath was getting heavier and the pain killers was really doing their jobs, because the way she moved her lungs so much her ribs would be hurting by now, but she didn't felt a thing.

Regina was speechless by those words; she wasn't really expecting that, so she was totally looking clueless at Victoria. Was she really going to explain why she was so hot? "I-…"

Victoria didn't waited another second, she rushed her lips against Regina's by pressing her right palm against the back of Regina's neck, so she could bring her head down and kiss her. She didn't know why she was doing this, but it was something her body desired, so obviously she fell quickly for her desires under the effect of the painkillers.

Regina's eyes went wide open when her lips were against Victoria's, but in a second she lowered her eyelids and allowed herself to enjoy the kiss. Yes, this is what she wanted; this was what she needed, why couldn't she have this from the very beginning? Why did she only have this because Victoria's basically under the effect of drugs and probably doesn't know what she is really doing? Why in hell was her sister having the wonderful Victoria and not her? Victoria was her true soul-mate, this was not fair! But Zelena isn't around now, right? Then perhaps Regina should just enjoy this moment and pretend nothing else exists. Yes, that's exactly what she should do.

Soon the kiss turned into a heated on, their lips were already moving and their tongues were brushing against each other like they were in some kind of wrestling. Regina placed herself over the bed, and above Victoria, she had her left knee between Victoria's legs, and the right knee on the other side, while her both palms were used to support herself up, she didn't wanted to hurt Victoria.

Victoria smirked into the kiss and despite her high state she was putting much effort in it, she was trying her best to be pleasing and not all messy and disgusting. It was her first kiss with Regina, she didn't wanted to ruin it, she wanted Regina to like it, she wanted Regina to not see Victoria as a 21year old woman, but as a woman with almost her age and as experienced as Regina probably was at this. – Now with her on top, Victoria slid down her right hand over Regina's back, and whenever she reached her bottom, she gave a tight squeeze on Regina's ass, and then moved her hand few inches down to squeeze her tight now. Because damn, Victoria has desired to touch her ass and her thighs since the day she saw Regina wearing her famous dresses or formal skirts.

Regina was amazed how Victoria was giving her the best kiss she ever had and yet the young woman was high on the painkillers, a minute ago she was about to throw a tantrum because she wanted to build a snow man, now she's very aware of what is going on to know exactly what to do and how perfectly she should do it. When Victoria decided to squeeze her, Regina couldn't help it but moan into the kiss, and make it hungrier.

The sound of Regina's moan was a total turn on to Victoria, and that basically told her to go on, specially the way Regina made their kiss hungrier and deeper. This was a lot of sexual frustration, probably, or they have been keeping their emotions inside for way too long and it was time to just let it all out. Victoria soon broke the kiss but only to start making random trails of kisses on Regina's jawline and neck, which only lead to more low moans filling the room. Soon Victoria's right hand was sneaking up under Regina's shirt.

Regina tilted her head back so her neck would be more exposed to Victoria, she allowed her lips kiss all over the skin of her neck, and she was enjoying each kiss that was placed. She wanted this to continue, she wanted to fall in pure ecstasy and forget everything, but she couldn't, and what put her back in reality, was when she felt Victoria's usual cold fingers against the bare skin of her back. No, she couldn't continue this, it wasn't right, plus Victoria was injured. "Stop, stop, stop." Regina mumbled as she tried to gain back her breath and calm down the temperature that was rising quickly inside her. She grabbed Victoria's right wrist and removed her hand away from her shirt, before remove herself from the bed and stand up on the ground.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." Victoria didn't really knew what was the matter, she was aware on what to do on Regina's body, but not when she didn't had Regina's body to touch.

"No, I just-…" Regina's brown eyes landed on Victoria's blue ones, and the look the young woman was giving her made Regina sigh out. She couldn't bother Victoria with her problems; she couldn't admit her true feelings. "You are injured; it's not safe, okay?" Regina gave a weak smile. "You should just rest now, in the morning you can go back home."

Victoria still looked at Regina a bit clueless not really sure if she done something wrong or not, but when Regina made sure that everything was okay but the only reason to stop was because Victoria was injured, she simple smiled softly, and nodded her head at Regina's last words about going back home.

After ten minutes Victoria was about to fall asleep, her eyelids were extremely heavy and now they were closed. "Regina?"

Regina was sitting on a chair closer to the bed, she had been a bit lost in her thoughts and she has been fighting the urge to cry. When Victoria called her out, she snapped out of it. "Yes?"

"If it wasn't because of Zelena, this wouldn't only be a kiss that tomorrow we will pretend it never happen, right?" Her voice sounded calm and sleepy.

Regina frowned slightly and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Perhaps…" She had to be honest. "But you are with Zelena, don't think about it."

"Then I'm sorry….Will you accept my apologize?" Now Victoria turned her head around to look at Regina.

Regina already had her eyes watery and her lower lip trembled slightly when she heard Victoria's apologizing. "It's okay." She whispered.

Victoria simple showed her a weak smile before nod and close her eyes, quickly falling asleep now.

Regina watched Victoria falling asleep and gave her a weak smile as well, but after that she simple began to cry but very quietly, not as quietly as Victoria is able to, but her sobs weren't so loud nor her breaths.

No, none of this was okay, this was totally bad, and this wasn't fair! Victoria should be hers! But now here's Regina dealing with this suppose guilt. Guilt because she was going to take advantage of Victoria at first, but luckily for her she wasn't as evil as before and thought twice about it, so she stopped just in time to let things go any further and out of control. But there was still a side of her that wished she should have let things get out of control and enjoy everything just for couple hours, and then later on she could deal with whatever the world threw at her.

But now she had to deal with this and see how things will develop, she had no control of her destiny now.

* * *

**Yup, stopped it right here, going to let you guys with this, sorry(notreally). – Next chapter will be about music. – Hope you guys liked it and tell me what you thought about this Victoria and Regina moment!**

**Stick around!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! And like I said in the last one, this one would involve music.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Something I need - Part I

**Emma&amp;Hook's House**

"Seriously girls, only you two to make me go back home to get these files." Emma huffed out as she rolled her eyes and walked down the driveway to the house she bought with Hook.

"It's your job as the Sheriff of town to keep up with your reports and leave them at my table every Sunday. It's Thursday, not my fault that you are so horrible at keeping up with dates, Swan." Regina said in her usual demanding tone but she had a slight smile upon her face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, but why is Ruby scolding me too?" Emma asked as she perked up an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder seeing Ruby besides Regina.

"Because I don't have anything else to do, I am really bored so I decided to come bother you." Ruby stuck out her tongue at Emma with a chuckle.

"You really need a boyfriend to distract you, girl." Emma rolled her eyes again and kept on walking.

When they were arriving the front door, Emma's house had a big mirror on the left wall that showed were the living room was; the curtains were raised up and the window was open. Emma thought she had left the curtains down before leaving home this morning. And before she could stop paying attention to her window, something else caught her attention again.

There was Victoria wearing only some yoga pants with a tight sport bra, revealing her flat stomach, and her brown hair was tied up in a pony-tail. She was dancing, and she seemed to really know what she was doing, that belly dance was very well done, Emma had to admit that; but which song was Victoria dancing to? Well, to 'Touch my body' from Mariah Carey, she seemed to be really enjoying herself in the dance, and she was also cleaning things around while doing it.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked Emma, wondering why did the blonde decided to stop there and just look at her window, so when the tall brunette decided to check things on her own, she felt her jaw totally falling down. Victoria was doing some hot dance while cleaning and perhaps singing to the song of Mariah Carey. "Oh I am so going to touch that body." Ruby mumbled with a silly grin as she licked the upper corner of her lips.

Regina also wondered why they stopped to just look at the window, and when she got to witness what was really happening, she felt saliva quickly forming inside her mouth and she had to swallow it right away to make sure she wouldn't be drooling over the sexy and hot view she was having of Victoria dancing, cleaning, singing, or whatever she was really doing. When she heard Ruby's comment about really going to touch Victoria's body, the older brunette couldn't help it but slap Ruby's arm, like a warning.

"Ouch! Why the hell did you do that?!" Ruby complained as she rubbed her arm, oh yeah, she had totally forgotten here the evil queen was a love sick fool for Victoria.

Yeah, why did Regina hit Ruby? It's not like she and Victoria were dating, because they were far from it. Yes, they did almost made out at the hospital last month when Victoria was injured, but after that they spent an entire week avoiding each other, hoping nothing would get too awkward around them, till they decided to just get over it, and they act like nothing happen, but Regina was very sure that she caught Victoria staring at her ass few times and even her breasts every time Regina is talking with someone and Victoria happens to be there too. It makes Regina feel better every time she caught those glances from Victoria, but then she remembers that she isn't dating Victoria and it only gets her sadder, knowing what she wants is so close yet so far away to get.

While they were watching and getting a bit lost in thought with Victoria's moves; all off sudden a man showed up behind Victoria, grabbing her by her sides an quickly lifting her up, which made Victoria yelp, Emma wasn't sure if she was scared or not, but she had never seen that man before, so obviously Emma thought the worst. "Hey, hey!" Emma shouted, as she quickly ran up to her door and began to open it by clumsily remove the keys of her jacket.

Ruby and Regina gasped when they saw a stranger getting hold of Victoria and they just acted like Emma. They followed the blonde and soon they were inside at the living room.

"Hey, put her down!" Emma shouted again as she aimed her gun at him.

The stranger that grabbed Victoria, now had her over his shoulder, like she was a tiny toy he was holding against his bare muscled shoulders, he turned around slowly when he heard Emma's voice, he basically looked all confused at her, wondering why the hell she had a gun pointed at him. "Oh shit-"

Since the stranger turned around, Victoria now had her butt facing everybody, but she could tell Emma was here, and she was probably threatening the poor guy with a gun. "Hey, hey calm down! Its okay, Emma, he's a friend." Victoria warned her, as her friend slowly put her down, and once her feet were settled on the ground she took a step away from him to gain back her balance and let the blood slid back down from her head.

Yet, Victoria's words wasn't enough to calm down the older brunette, so when Victoria was far enough from the male, Regina quickly moved her hand, like she was swatting him, and a blast of invisible energy came out from her hand and hit the male, making him fly away and only stop once his back hit the wall.

"Oh my god, Regina!" Emma and Ruby gasped as they watched the witch harm the man.

Victoria also gasped but she made no sound, she just brought her both palms to her mouth, like she was amazed and shocked to what had just happen. "Oh my, is he even alive?" Victoria mumbled under her breath as she quickly approached her new friend and checked if he had pulse, which was totally a wonderful relief when she found out his heart was beating and fine. He probably just passed out because of the hit, perhaps if he doesn't wake up in ten minutes they should get him to the hospital, but for now they should just wait.

Regina now quickly felt bad about what she just done, and she began to wonder if Victoria would be freaked out or blame her, she had to admit she had never used such harmful magic in front of the young woman, so she hoped she wouldn't start calling her mean names. Hell, Regina believes that Victoria doesn't even know she's actually the Evil Queen. Victoria herself doesn't even know she has magic, she doesn't remember anything what happen before the making out scene they had together, so, telling her an everybody else that Victoria has magic and she's indeed the daughter of the Snow Queen will be a hard thing to do.

"What were you two doing anyway?" Emma asked as she approached Victoria and her friend who still remained passed out on the ground. Ruby decided to turn off the loud music, while Regina simple got stuck on her own spot, not really sure what to do next.

"We were dancing. He was teaching me some salsa, and I was trying to learn." Victoria shrugged at the end of her words as she removed her hands from her friend and stood up.

"So this all music and shirtless hot Spanish guy with you, was only your dancing lessons and not some kind of robbery?" Ruby asked, perking up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why would you guys think it was a robbery, anyway? It's not like people now randomly robs houses shirtless." Victoria joked a bit.

"Well, you never know." Emma shrugged as she made sure her gun was against her hip.

So Victoria was never at any kind of danger? Damn, now Regina felt bad about what she just done to the poor guy.

"Nah, Emma." Victoria chuckled while shaking her head.

While they were having a small chit chat, the Spanish shirtless guy finally decided to wake up. He made a groan letting everybody know he was alive and waking up. "Ugh, what happen?"

"Oh, Juan, are you okay?" Victoria got on her knees again to be closer to her friend.

"Hum, Regina knocked you out, man." Ruby explained as she raised her both eyebrows with her eyes half closed, clearly showing she was not impressed.

"I did n-" Regina was going to complain till the man started speaking.

"What?" He finally opened his eyes and now he looked around, when his view caught Regina's figure, he quickly went bezerk. "You! This is insane! Your wicked magic almost killed me!" The man shouted from the bottom of his lungs as he quickly stood up by pressing his back against the wall and using the strength of his palms and feet.

"Hey, calm down, I don't think you should get up so quickly for now." Victoria told him as she stood up as well and watched him flipping.

Regina simple bit down on her lower lip trying to control her big mouth from saying anything bad.

"I'm not calming down when the Evil Queen is right here! She can kill us all with her magic!" He kept raging.

"The hell you talking about? Stop being rude to her like that and calm down." Victoria frowned as she placed her palms on her sides. Despite her size, she wasn't going to let anybody act like that towards Regina.

"Rude to her?! She is the one who destroyed everybody's happy endings! She should be killed!"

"Okay, that's it, you hit your head pretty hard. Get out." Victoria huffed out as she grabbed her friend or whatever he really is now and began to drag him away to the door.

"But she's the evil queen, you aren't safe around her!" Juan kept his tantrum even tho he was already by the door but outside.

"Stop with that! She's not the evil queen! That's just dumb." Victoria shouted at him and then quickly closed the door on his face. Ugh, why did he turn so mean all off sudden? He was nice the entire day, but when he saw Regina he just flipped.

Emma and Ruby were both speechless, surprised that Victoria held the situation like that, and when the younger woman said that Regina was no evil queen, they just looked at Regina, wondering if the older brunette ever told Victoria if she was indeed the evil queen in the past, and the look that Regina gave them, was obvious that Victoria doesn't really know the past Regina. They know if that's a good or bad thing.

"geez, I don't know what happen to him, other than getting hit with the magic. But seriously, that was some awesome move." Victoria started giggle again, when she was closer to the couch, she basically done the same thing that happen to Juan and laughed in the end once her back hit the couch. "It was so awesome." The brunette kept laughing and joking.

Regina just swallowed and forced a smile when Victoria simple found everything humorous, and its shouldn't be like that, the brunette should know everything about Regina and her magic, she should know that her magic wasn't so awesome and harmless, it was dangerous, but the woman knew how to control it pretty well so she harmed people when she really wanted, and she actually wanted to harm Juan.

Emma forced a chuckle just getting along with it, she wasn't sure if Regina would make Emma her next victim if the blonde told Victoria the actual true about the so no evil queen Regina. Ruby was just confused, so she didn't made any move.

"It's not like Regina can be the evil queen anyway, first for obvious reasons, and then the evil queen is probably dead, right? I mean, in the movies they all die." Victoria looked up at Emma, Ruby and Regina with a questioning look but still innocent and kind one.

Their hearts basically melted when they saw Victoria's expression and heard her words, obviously the brunette wasn't well aware of the villains in this town, hell she was with Zelena, if she knew what really happen between Regina and Zelena, perhaps she wouldn't be with the Green Witch. Emma and Ruby looked at Regina now, wondering if she would tell the truth or just keep with the lie.

"Well actually-" Regina was going to tell the truth, or at least half of it, she was going to say that the villains aren't all dead, but nothing more, which wouldn't be a lie, but it wouldn't be the entire truth either. However somebody interrupted her, and she was thankful it was her son Henry and not that Spanish guy; and obviously that he didn't allowed her to finish her words, because she knew she would regret them.

"Victoria everything's ready! Now we just need-" Henry was still with his back facing everybody because he was closing the door, and he seemed pretty excited with his words. When he turned around after closing the door he noticed that there was his both mothers, and Ruby. "Oh hey guys!"

"Henry.." Emma mumbled as she was surprised her son was here, he told her in the morning when they both left together that he had some "project" to do with his friends.

"Heyo, looking boy." Ruby teased with a small chuckle.

"Oh, Henry! There you are, do you really have everything ready?" Victoria pushed herself up from the couch and approached the brunette boy, with a big smile.

"Oh yeah!" Henry exclaimed as he quickly removed his backpack and placed it on the ground slowly, before remove some papers that looked like some pamphlets. "Done with the pamphlets, Tinkerbell is already putting them around the streets."

"Oh wonderful!" Victoria almost jumped on her spot as she took the pamphlet on her hands and began to examine it. The first thing that caught her eyes was the big letters 'Regals – New Band'. "Oh dam, aint this fancy? I love it!" Victoria stuck out her tongue in a silly manner before keep looking through the pamphlet.

"What do you guys got there?" Emma asked, since her and Regina plus Ruby were staring oddly at them, wondering what was giving them so much excitement.

"Our band!" Henry answered his ma' as he approached her and handed her a pamphlet, doing the same with his mom and then with Ruby.

"You two got a band?" Ruby asked, perking up an eyebrow as she looked better through the pamphlet, and when she began to read the members, she saw her own name. "Wait, wait...Ruby the drummer? The hell is that kiddo?!" Ruby slapped the pamphlet playful against Henry's arm.

Henry chuckled when Ruby hit him and then stepped away. "You got the perfect skills for it! I've caught you many times doing some silly hits when you aren't doing anything at Granny's, plus Victoria told me one time you two hang out in the music shop and you played the drums!"

When Victoria heard her name being mentioned by Henry, she simple looked at Ruby and gave an apologetic look.

"So, Ruby is the drummer, Henry the guitarist?" Emma kept reading the pamphlet.

"Yup, I take care of the cords." Henry chuckled.

"Tinkerbell is the pianist? Should I be surprised?" This time it was Regina reading.

"Nope, she got some mad skills with her fingers." Victoria could sound totally innocent but if they took a look at her expression it was obvious she also had a dirty side on those words.

"Victoria is takes care of the bass guitar and-" Ruby couldn't finish her words without having both Emma an Regina gasping.

"Singer?!" The blonde and brunette woman exclaimed very surprised as they looked at Victoria.

"Yup!" Victoria replayed them with a big smile.

"Pretty cool, huh? She's awesome with her voice, she can adapt different styles!" Henry told them very excited as he turned to Victoria. "Hey, country style now."

Victoria grinned at Henry then nodded her head, her eyes then landed on the three women, but mostly on Regina. "Baby lock da door and turn da lights down low!" She sang it with the country suppose accent for the song, and then winked at Regina at the end of her words.

"Oh my god!" Ruby just began to laugh, while Emma quickly shoved her palms against her mouth to control her laugh, they weren't making fun of Victoria, they were only acting like this because Victoria's words were direct to Regina and the two women probably pictured Victoria and Regina on that scene, locking the door, turning the lights down low and…"Stop it Ruby!" Emma gasped as she slapped Ruby's arm to make her stop laughing.

Regina just froze on her spot, as she gulped. Yup, she was totally embarrassed now, and was blushing like a mad person. Why did Victoria have to tease her so much? She liked it, whenever Zelena existence didn't show up in her mind; she actually enjoyed having the silly Victoria teasing around.

Victoria chuckled along with them and then looked at Henry, waiting for him to give her another style.

"Okay, okay, now try huum… jazz?" Henry asked her.

Victoria cleared her throat as she closed her eyes and tried to get in character. "I put a spell on you, 'cause you mine. Doubidoubidou.~" She was trying to imitate Nina Simone, but it was pretty hard for her to do such thing. "Gosh, close enough though." She wiggled her eyebrows before chuckle.

Henry chuckled before pat Victoria's shoulder. "Anyway, we should go and practice a bit more, our first concert is tonight!"

"Let me go change first." Victoria told him as she ran upstairs, yeah, the brunette was still wearing the yoga pants and sports bra.

"I need to prepare the stage, don't I?" Emma asked Henry as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Duh, of course." Henry stuck out his tongue towards Emma before pick up his backpack.

"Soooo…will you lock the door and turn the lights down low?" Ruby hit her elbow slightly against Regina's arm with a silly smirk.

Regina basically pinched Ruby's thigh, a very odd move from the evil queen.

"Ay!" Ruby yelped as she quickly held her thigh and stepped away from Regina. Okay, perhaps she shouldn't tease the evil queen again.

* * *

**Gold's Shop**

"Gold, I need your help." Zelena quickly said as she entered his shop in a rather brutish manner by the slamming door sound.

Gold remained behind his balcony as he perked up an eyebrow and looked at the wicked witch. "It has been awhile, dearie. May I know what brought you here with your lovely presence?"

"Cut the crap. I want a potion that makes Victoria do whatever I want, and don't tell me you don't have it, because I know you do." Zelena frowned at him, she was his student, she still remembered few spells and potions that he had.

"Excuse me, you think coming in my shop and asking for a potion that will turn the kind Victoria into your puppet, will work?"

"I need this potion."

"Why? Your "love" for her isn't strong enough to make sure she will say yes to your proposal?"

"How do you…"

"Oh dearie, you should know by now, that I always know everything that is going around me." Gold chuckled as he turned around and began to look through his shelves.

"Give me the potion." Zelena frowned as she pressed her palm against the balcony.

Gold sighed out and turned around to face the balcony once more. This time he placed a tiny bottle over the table with a dark blue liquid.

Zelena smirked as she stretched out her hand to grab the bottle, but Gold quickly took it back before her.

"This potion needs to be used entirely in the drink she will have, you can't divide it and use it on another person. – The effect has a time limit, though."

"As I recall, it was a year, right?" Zelena kept her frown but a silly smirk slowly appearing across her face.

"You recall right. But there's a contradiction, dearie."

"Of course, you wouldn't give me anything for free. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything from you. All I need is you to be careful with what you do with Victoria and this potion. I will have my eye on you, and if I don't like how things are turning out I will quickly dismiss the spell on her and she will be back to normal, and obviously will hate you for using her like that." Gold shrugged like he was stating something totally obvious.

Zelena frowned at his next words, of course things wouldn't go so easy for her side, and she didn't understand why Gold seemed to care about this new Storybooke visitor, unless she had something that could be useful for him, but for now, Zelena shall take care of Victoria with this potion, and steal her sister's happy ending. "Alright, we got a deal."

Gold simple smirked as he placed the bottle back on the balcony, waiting for Zelena to take it.

Zelena kept eyeing his moves and then took the bottle into her palm before put it on the pockets inside her jacket. "I will see you around, _Rumple_." And with that she left his shop.

* * *

**Yup, first part, it was getting too long, so I decided to stop by here for the first part. – Next one will be over in couple days! – Tell me what you thought about this Zelena thing.**

**Stick around!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! This is the continuation of the last chapter. In this chapter you will see the concert of the new band 'Regals'. xD - Then our Zelena will propose to Victoria, let's see how everybody and specially Regina reacts to it.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Something I need – Part 2

**Stage – Main Street in front of the library**

Everybody was in a rush at the suppose backstage, Emma and the dwarfs prepared a quick stage, and believe it or not, it was safe and solid, good enough for the new band to go there, jump, dance or whatever they are going to do.

Henry was busy with Ruby to fix her drums on the stage, Tinkerbell was basically taking care of the outfits and make-up, and luckily for Victoria, Tinkerbell was done with her, so now she was basically scolding at Ruby and Henry to finish the drums quickly and come back so she can get them ready for the concert.

Emma was busy by making sure everybody was going to see the band, or almost everybody. And Regina was just reaching the backstage, and that's when Victoria took her chance.

"Regina!" Victoria called out as she rushed her way towards the woman. She was wearing some small high heel shoes, some tight dark blue jeans, a white blouse underneath a white blazer as well. Tinkerbell really picked the best for Victoria, and the brunette felt like she was going to some dinner and not do a concert, but in the middle of the concert, she would take the chance to remove the blazer and feel more comfortable.

Regina turned her head around when she heard a lovely voice calling out for her. Once her eyes landed on the beautiful Victoria, Regina's kind smile quickly showed up as she stared at the younger brunette. "Hello, Victoria. Are you ready for this?"

Victoria smiled when Regina looked at her and once she was closer to the brunette she got nervous all off the sudden but kept her smile. "Hi, and yeah, totally ready, not nervous at all." Victoria said, trying her best to not sound nervous as she began to play with her own fingers.

Regina perked up an eyebrow as she watched Victoria's body language, the woman was clearly nervous, and why was she telling her otherwise? "You sure? You actually seem very nervous, dear." Regina chuckled slightly.

Victoria bit down on her lower lip and quickly shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, not nervous about that to be honest. I mean, I ….." The brunette decided to calm down herself and just take a deep breath, and once that was done, she spoke. "We are going to sing like four or five songs, and one of them it's actually dedicated to you."

Regina kept watching Victoria's nervous body language, and when she finally decided to say what was really leaving her nervous, Regina couldn't help but feel intrigued. "You guys are dedicating a song for me?" She rose her both eyebrows, surprised.

"Not 'we'….just me." Victoria mumbled the last word as a blush showed up over her cheeks, and she kept playing with her fingers even more.

"Oh…" It was all Regina managed to say at the moment as she also got shy about this situation. A blush showed up over her tan cheeks while she started to play with the handle of her purse that remained in front of her.

Victoria felt like she totally killed the moment, and only made things awkward. "Yeah so.." She stopped playing with her fingers and clapped her hands behind herself as she looked up at Regina with a big smile. "I won't tell you which song, though! I want it to be surprise, and I hope you find out which of them is for you."

Regina noticed that Victoria was trying her best to remove the awkward atmosphere between the two of them, so she decided to also play along with it and make it less awkward. "Wonderful, I'm extremely good at this kind of games." Regina joked a bit.

"Good, good!" Victoria was still feeling shy but she tried to ignore it. "Then you won't have any problem. I really hope you enjoy it." After saying this the younger brunette took a step closer to the older, almost having their chests touching.

Regina smiled and kept her brown eyes locked with Victoria's big blue ones. "I'm sure I will love it, dear." Regina felt her breath getting stuck in her throat when Victoria got closer, but something inside her, forced her to step closer too and now they had their chests touching and their heads leaning to each other about to kiss till…

"Victoria, come! We need to be there in five minutes, please tell me your opinions on Ruby and Henry's outfit." Tinkerbell called out.

This made Victoria quickly clear her throat and back away from Regina, what the hell was she doing? She needed to stop with this, she was with Zelena, if she wanted something with Regina, she should at least break up with Zelena, and see how things would go with Regina. Maybe that's what Victoria should do…yeah, that sounds just right! But she still feels something for Zelena, it's not love, that's for sure, just some care, it's like Victoria finds herself forced to love Zelena because the redhead woman has been there for her and helped her out few times when she was trying to adjust to the new town. – And what she feels about Regina is completely different from what she feels about Zelena. Its better. "I need to…" Victoria mumbled.

"Yeah, you should…" Regina was feeling extremely embarrassed by this moment, and her blush only came back, while she looked away and mumble to Victoria to just go, and not look at how embarrassed she just got, and luckily for her, the brunette just walked away to meet up with Tinkerbell. Why was Regina getting her hopes high? Would Victoria ever be with her? Would Victoria leave Zelena for her? She doesn't know any answer for those questions, and she's too afraid to ask Victoria, too afraid that the answer will hurt her. Her mother always told her about how love is weakness, and Regina believes it, but now, her mother is supporting this crush, and Regina is feeling it again, and still wants it anyway.

"Mom! You should go sit down with the others so you can see us better!" Henry exclaimed as he approached his mother, with some dark jeans, a white t-shirt and white blazer as well, they members were basically matching.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her son coming and telling her to just go sit down so she can watch the show. "Oh right!" Regina told him as she tilted her head forward to plant a kiss over her son's cheek, but the teen boy didn't allowed her.

"No, mom! You will get lipstick on me." Henry complained as he stepped away.

Regina wrinkled her nose and pulled her head back. "You didn't complain when you were little.

"I'm not little anymore, mom. I'm your size! Pretty cool, huh?" Henry said, as he now noticed that he was actually his mother's size and he felt very proud about it, even though he was shorter than his friends at school.

Regina rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "Yes dear, very 'cool'. I will go sit now." She even used that word him and Emma said it all the time, even though she didn't liked it.

"Okay! Enjoy the concert!" Henry called out for his mother as he watched her leaving the backstage, and he went back to Ruby, Tinkerbell and Victoria.

"We are all the same, Tinkerbell, there's no need to ask my opinion about their clothes…" Victoria mumbled as she looked at herself, Ruby, Henry and Tinkerbell, they all had dark jeans, a white shirt/t-shirt/blouse and a white blazer as well. They were the band.

"Still! The clothes may be the same but it doesn't mean it stays good on everybody!" Tinkerbell complained.

"It's fine, fairy. Totally beautiful on you." Ruby winked at Tinkerbell with a chuckle.

"Ugh, let's just go to the stage, guys!" Henry told them as he began to tug on Ruby and Tinkerbell's wrists.

"Yeah, the kid's right." Ruby said as she stood up from the chair and walked up to the stage, there was a curtain covering them, so it was okay. – Right now Ruby was just seeing the drums.

"Fine, fine." Tinkerbell huffed out as she walked up to her piano.

"Yaaaaay!" Henry exclaimed as he walked up to his guitar.

Victoria just smiled at them and was about to go as well, till somebody held her by her waist, and it made her yelp.

"Shhh, its me." Zelena mumbled into Victoria's ear as she kissed her neck and wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette' waist.

Victoria felt a shiver go up her spine when Zelena whispered into her ear and kissed, it felt good, but not perfect, and it felt weird too. "You startled me! What are you doing here?"

"Come to see you before you go sing." Zelena smiled as she removed her arms from Victoria's slim waist and stepped back, giving the brunette more room.

"Awww." Victoria smiled as she turned around to face Zelena.

"Also, brought you some juice. My orange juice, trust me when I say it's good and it will do wonders to your vocal cords." The redhead told her as she showed a plastic bottle with an orange liquid.

"Oh, now you make juices?" Victoria joked around as she perked up an eyebrow at Zelena and took the bottle in her hand.

"Yup, just for you tho." Zelena winked at Victoria with a silly smirk.

Victoria just chuckled and shook her head before open the bottle and take a small sip, then she actually enjoyed it. "Oh wow, this is good." The woman kept on drinking, and she probably drank half of the bottle before give it back to Zelena. "Wow, you really make some good orange juice."

"Told ya, now go sing and do your best, hun." Zelena took the bottle back and made Victoria turn around before give her a slap on her ass and watch her walk to the stage with a yelp and low giggle.

**…**

"Hello sis." Zelena mumbled as she sat down on a chair right besides Regina.

"You…" Regina almost cursed under her breath as she frowned and tried her best to ignore Zelena's presence.

"Oh, don't be so happy to see me."

"I'm not."

"I love you too."

"I sure do not love you."

"Always with that attitude, Regina. Perhaps that's why you have no lover." Zelena smirked at this.

Regina felt the urge to throw fire balls at Zelena and make her pay for what she just said, but she simple gripped on the edges of her coat and tried her best to ignore it. "Whatever." She mumbled before bit down on her tongue and really think about something else that didn't involve Zelena or Victoria.

Zelena simple felt proud at how she left Regina so bothered by a single comment. This woman really wanted to watch the world burn, and specially watch Regina in pain, she had to do her payback anyway, so why not do it through one of the worsts pain ever? A heart-break.

"Shhh, it's going to start." This was Cora speaking, yes, she was there too, right on the chairs behind Zelena and Regina. The whole family was together.

Zelena felt a shiver through her spine when she heard that voice, right Cora, she still couldn't enjoy the woman one a bit, so she simple looked over her shoulder at her mother and if stares could kill Cora would be dead.

**…**

First was Misery from Maroon 5 because it was Ruby's favorite band.

Then it was 'Grow old with me' by Tom Odell because it was Tinkerbell's favorite song.

Then it was a classic 'It's my life' from Bon Jovi because it was Henry's "motto"

Then 'Love Runs Out' by One Republic, which really took them a lot of energy specially to Ruby and Victoria because the singer was dancing while she sang and moving a lot to bring more joy to the suppose concert, that got everybody stand up and dance. Then Ruby was feeling her arms getting tired by how much she used the drums, but she was freaking loving it.

Now it was time for the last one, which was the one she is about to dedicate to Regina.

"Okay guys, this is the last song." Victoria said a bit breathless as she was trying to cool down the temperature of her body, she was now removing the damn blazer that Tinkerbell forced them all to use and Ruby had already removed it the very moment she stopped playing the drums. – Also everybody calmed down and sat back down on their chairs. "This song is for somebody very special, and I hope she enjoys." When Victoria finished these words she searched for Regina in the small crowd and when her blue eyes landed on Regina's brown ones, the younger brunette simple smiled.

Regina felt a blush covering her cheeks again as she looked up at Victoria and heard her last words about the song. So this was the moment to hear it..

"See, you got no chance." Zelena told Regina as she waved her hand slowly at Victoria with a big grin.

Regina felt like barking at Zelena, but that was just silly, the redhead really messed around with her nerves, but what surprised her was that Zelena thought this song was for her? But didn't Victoria tell her that it was for Regina? Or she already sang it before and Regina didn't catch it well?

Victoria felt her breath stuck in her throat when Zelena waved at her and smiled, did the redhead thought it was for her? Well, better this way, or else Victoria would be in some drama that she didn't felt like having it. So she kept her smile and looked better at Zelena. "Let's do it…" Victoria mumbled as she walked up to a chair that was on the corner of the stage, then brought it closer to the microphone, so she could sit down while singing, while relaxing and actually feeling it.

Henry was also in a corner of the stage because he went to grab a guitar and then bring it to Victoria.

Victoria took the guitar and while she closed her eyes to take a deep breath, the whole band got themselves ready and it began.

"I had a dream the other night,

About how we only get one life,

It woke me up right after two,

I stayed awake and stared at you

So I wouldn't lose my mind."

Victoria had such angel voice and she was actually feeling what she was singing and playing with her guitar as well. By now her eyes were open and when she stayed 'stared at you', she was staring at Regina, but since Regina and Zelena were close, the green witch still thought it was for her and not for her sister.

"And I had the week that came from hell," When Victoria finished those words, Ruby started playing the drums, while Henry was playing his guitar softly as well.

"And yes I know that you could tell,

But you're like the net under the ledge,

When I go flying of the edge,

You go flying of as well"

Victoria was thinking the week that came from hell, was the one she fell from the tree and got all those bruises and pain, but Regina was always there to make it better. – Ruby stopped playing the drums and Tinkerbell took a bit of her piano.

"And if you only die once,

I wanna die with.."

Then the whole band started playing and Victoria's voice got higher than before.

"You got something I need,

In this world full of people

There's one killing me

And if we only die once

I wanna die with you"

Victoria kept staring at Regina while singing and she had a big smile on her face. Regina had a small smile on her face as well. – After singing the same part for the second time, the whole band seemed to calm down as Victoria singed other part again.

"Last night I think I drank too much,

Yeah, call it a temporary crutch,

With broken words I tried to say,

Honey don't you be afraid,

If we got nothing we got us"

This part seemed to make Regina break into a smile because Victoria could see how much the small smile she had before now turned into a big bright one and it seemed like Regina's eyes were getting watery, Victoria just hoped it was all tears of joy.

"And if we only live once

I wanna die with…"

And the song repeated itself, till it was other part. And now it was the all four members singing.

"I know that we are not the same

But I'm so damn glad that we made it to this time,

This time, This time now"

Then the three members stopped singing and it was Victoria's voice again, more calm.

"You got something I need,

Yeah, in this world full of people

There's one killing me

And if we only die once

I wanna die with youuuuuuu!.."

Then her voice got higher, and the whole band was playing and singing, Victoria stood up from her chair and held the guitar around her while she played and moved her body a bit while singing closer to the microphone.

"You got something I need!

In this world full of people

There's one killing me

And if we only die once

I wanna die with youuuu!" Then the whole band got silence again, and stopped the small dance as Victoria simple played couple of notes on the guitar and her voice was calm again.

"And if we only live once,

I wanna live with you…"

And that's how the song ended; the last words seemed more like a love confession. Victoria was basically telling Regina that she wanted her, and only her, nobody else. The younger brunette wasn't so sure why she felt this extreme need to be closer to her but she needed it, and she wanted to let Regina know that it wasn't too late for the two of them.

Everybody began to clap and cheer the band, even if they weren't as skilled as the original bands, they still give a hell of a show and everybody enjoyed it. Especially Regina she was even trying her best to not cry at this very moment while she clapped and cheered the band. There was still hope for her and Victoria, Regina just had to believe it, and everything would be better, everything would turn out as her happy ending, she just needs to have faith.

"Now just watch…" Zelena told her sister as she quickly got up from her seat and rushed her way up to the stage. When she got closer to Victoria she removed the guitar from her and made her step back from the microphone as she took the younger brunette's palm in hers.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Victoria gasped when Zelena basically invaded the stage and removed her guitar and also forced her to step away from the microphone and get her closer.

"I'm doing something I pretty sure you will say yes…" Zelena frowned slightly but remained a smirk upon her face as she looked into Victoria's eyes, she hoped the spell was working on the brunette by now. "You will always obey me, right? Always make me happy? Always say yes to a request of mine?"

Victoria perked up an eyebrow wondering what were she really doing, and all off sudden she felt like something lived in her when Zelena began to ask her those questions. "Yes." It was all that came from Victoria's mouth.

"Good, I will ask you something now, and you will say yes, with the most joy in the world, okay?" Zelena kept her voice low only to Victoria hear, and by now she had her lips pressed against the brunette's ear so the 'band' that was on the stage wouldn't hear them.

"Yes." Victoria listened carefully to Zelena and her replay was the same.

Zelena smirked and simple stepped away from Victoria, she searched something through the pockets of her jacket and once she found it, she removed a tiny box. "Be ready." Zelena warned Victoria again and when she opened the tiny box, there was a beautiful engagement silver ring, with a small diamond rock on it. "Victoria, will you marry me?" Zelena took a deep breath before saying those words, now she hoped the damn spell worked, or else she would throw a fist at Rumple.

This made everyone gasp when they noticed that Zelena was actually proposing to Victoria, but the redhead woman didn't even bother herself to squat down.

Victoria was simple in shock, but she acted like a woman who really wanted the propose of the love of her life. She pressed her palms over her mouth as she was trying to control the tears of joy. "Yes." Victoria mumbled at first, before start crying slowly. "Yes!" She said it louder, and everybody was capable of hearing it.

Zelena kept her wicked smile as she took Victoria's left hand and slid the ring in her finger once that was done, she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist while Vitoria wrapped her arms around Zelena's neck, and with that, they gave a strong kiss and Zelena spin them around for a second before place Victoria back down.

Everybody was at shock, not really sure on what they should do, but Emma knew the very first thing she should do was just grab Regina. "Reg-!" She was about to shout for the brunette but when she turned her head around to find her; there was only a cloud of purple smoke. Ugh, she 'poofed' again.

Cora was behind Regina and now that the purple smoke was gone she eyed the sheriff. "Don't worry, I got this. But in mean time, you should find what is going on, I feel like there's something terrible wrong." Cora warned Emma and then began to walk away since she couldn't use her magic anymore.

"Emma!" Snow called out for her daughter and once she was close enough she whispered. "This is wrong, Victoria can't marry Zelena! She needs to be with Regina."

"Wow, mom..since when do you ship Regina and Victoria?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she watched her mother and noticed that her father was approaching as well.

"Ship?.." Snow simple replayed confused before shake her head slightly. "Victoria is Regina's true love, I'm very sure Zelena done something to Victoria, and this isn't supposed to go like this."

"I'm with your mother on this one too, kid. – There's something really wrong going on." David said as he folded his arms in front of his chest and frowned slightly.

"You guys really think that?..." Emma frowned slightly and sighed out, she really couldn't see the issue. She knew that Victoria was Regina's soul-mate, but maybe Tinkerbell was wrong? Maybe Zelena was Victoria's soul-mate, she seemed very happy with the proposal, or perhaps Emma is just getting everything wrong. Either way, she needs to have a conversation with Victoria.

"Yes, and you are the savior, so you gotta do something." Hook said as he approached Emma from behind and whispered into her ear.

Emma was really feeling surprised now, even Killian agree with this? "You too?"

"Yup, I mean, I don't want to see the lad suffering, so do something savior." Hook wiggled his eyebrow with a smirk as he looked down at Emma.

"Huff, fine. I shall go talk to Victoria first then." Emma said as she fixed her leather jacket and stepped away from everybody to go get Victoria that was stepping to the 'backstage'.

* * *

**There you go! The wicked proposal! Haha. – Hope you guys enjoyed **

**Stick around!**


End file.
